


A Professor's New Dawn (A Persona 5: Royal and Fire Emblem: Three Houses Crossover)

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, takes place after the events of FE3H, the venn diagram of people into FE3H and P5R is nearly a circle, well for Byleth anyway, yeah I chose F!Byleth because I'm a lesbian and my brain is huge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: After bidding farewell to friends at Garreg Mach Academy, Byleth Eisner moves to Tokyo for a fresh start and a new job as a Physical Education teacher at Shujin Academy. She hopes to leave behind her past adversities, but soon finds herself tugged back into a recognizable world by a cavalcade of students in a panoply of precarious situations. With no shortage of reluctance, she confronts her enigmatic past, reconciled in a dangerous present.
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Comments: 30
Kudos: 148
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	1. May Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, spring. A time for new beginnings, new friendships, and new opportunities.
> 
> Just not the ones that Byleth Eisner thought she'd be finding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all the folks like me who are absolute sl*ts for games with school settings.

**Monday, May 9th  
** After School

“I must say, this is an impressive collection of experience and skills, Miss Byleth Eisner.” Kobayakawa slides the sheets of paper out of his way, as if to open a direct path between him and his interviewee. The rest of his desk -- and his office, by extension -- is something of a mess. Stacks of paper are strewn about with no clear system of organization. The clock ticks by, second by agonizing second. “You speak five languages, have taught all manner of subjects to a wide range of student ages and backgrounds, show distinct physical prowess, and come at the stark recommendation of Principal Rhea. All at the ripe age of twenty-seven, as well!”

Across from him sits a sharply-dressed, youthful woman. She wears a navy suit, white shirt, and light pink tie. Her hair is seafoam green, with the full length held in a ponytail. With light green eyes, she looks back at him from behind a pair of glasses with thin red rims. “Twenty-two, sir. I don’t know if you saw my medical records, but I was in a coma for five years. I don’t really consider that as--”

“Ha, that explains how you maintain such a youthful appearance! Though that shade of hair is an interesting choice. You’ve assured me this is your natural color?” He raises one brow, incredulous but amenable.

_He really didn’t make that big of a deal about that, huh?_

“Yes, sir. Strange, I know.”

“I see… Now, would you mind explaining to me the structure of this Garreg Mach Academy? It seems different, even for a European school.” He crosses his arms, a monument to his interest. His eyes analyze every aspect of Byleth’s being, every move, word, breath, blink. He doesn’t want to take any chances with the new PE teacher.

“You’re not wrong. Here in Japan, each teacher specializes in a certain subject and rotates classes over the course of the day. Garreg Mach Academy is the opposite. Every teacher is assigned a class, then teaches all subjects to only that class, though I also taught other classes when their teachers were absent or unavailable.”

“I admire your flexibility, Miss Eisner. Has this made you a ‘jack of all trades, master of none,’ then?”

“I think that the accomplishments of my students could speak for themselves. Edelgard Hresvelg, Hubert Vestra, and Ferdinand Aegir have made a name for themselves in German politics. Linhardt Hevring makes strides in string theory, Bernadetta Varley has started her own publishing company for children’s stories, Petra Macneary has been crucial in repairing foreign relations with Germany, and Dorothea Arnault has restored the Mittelfrank Opera Company to even further heights than its old glory days.” Byleth can feel a trickle of sweat as she explains where all of her students have ended up, despite her long absence. She isn’t used to speaking multiple sentences at a time.

Regardless, Kobayakawa leans forward and steeples his hands. “One other thing I need to mention. Do you think, with your experience in multiple fields, that you would be able to fill in as a substitute teacher for any subject, where necessary? I know it wasn’t in the initial listed job duties, but I assure you that you can be aptly compensated for any extra work you perform. From what I can discern, you seem more than capable.”

“So long as I can communicate to get their lesson plans, it will be like the teacher was never gone.”

Finally content, he leans back into his seat and lifts his hands in celebration. “A magnificent portfolio. We here at Shujin Academy always strive for our students to display the excellence and ambition we've instilled in them, all in hopes that others may join in their footsteps. That process starts with the teachers, of course. As you may know, our recent physical education teacher didn’t... embody those hopes, and has caused no end of controversy for the school. I think that with you joining the ranks, so to speak, you would do wondrous work in maintaining our ideals.”

Byleth perks up, straightening her posture. _Does that mean…?_

“You’ve got the job, Miss Eisner.”

A clandestine smile crooks the corners of her lips, almost unnoticeably.

“We’d love to have you start as soon as you can. Do you know when that would be?”

“I need to finish moving my things to Japan, though I’ve got the essentials I need so far. So… as soon as you can have me.”

“Good, good. We can introduce you to the school in the same assembly as the doctor. That will be on the 13th. For the students, that’s the middle of exam week, so you won’t have to start teaching just yet. You can get your things into the PE faculty office a few days before then.” He stands and offers a hand over his cluttered desk. Not a moment after, Byleth follows suit. As she takes his hand, he places his other palm on top of the shake and gives a gentle smile. “We have high hopes for you, Miss Eisner. Just try to ignore all of this nonsense with the ‘Phantom Thieves.’ Nothing but rumors, of course.”

“I won’t let you down, sir.” He finally releases her and nods as she departs.

“Oh, and Miss Eisner?” She turns to him, standing in the doorway. “You could stand to lighten up a little. You were stiff as a board that entire meeting.”

“Sorry. Just some nerves.”

“Of course.” She continues on, shuts the door behind her, and pumps her fist lightly. 

_But thank God you weren’t able to find out anything about my past before my tenure at Garreg Mach. Edelgard was smart to fabricate false records of my school experience and citizenry in Switzerland. The strings she must have pulled to make that happen..._

Despite being deep in her thoughts, Byleth’s face betrays no sign of what’s going on in her head. She walks back through the halls of Shujin Academy, headed toward the subway to get back home. Even with classes being over for the day, the halls are still abuzz with the bustle of the daily lives of students. Some head to the library, eat snacks together in the hallway, or prepare for sports practices. Shujin seems like a good place to work.

As she approaches the shoe lockers at the exit, Byleth overhears the gossip of a few students. They cover their mouths as they whisper, shifting quick glances down the hallway.

“Isn’t that the delinquent transfer student?”  
"I hear he’s already in the yakuza.”  
“Really? That explains why someone told me he was arrested for murder during a break and enter gone wrong…”

Doing her best to look inconspicuous, Byleth checks her watch and looks up in the same direction that group of students had been, no pretense or expectation. What she sees only seems like a normal student and a few of his friends. He has glasses, black fluffy hair, and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Doesn’t seem to talk much, either. Byleth can relate. To his left is a student who fits the bill of “delinquent” more -- a blonde boy with horrible posture, wearing a graphic tee instead of proper uniform. To his right, a blonde girl with fluffy pigtails and a hoodie underneath her uniform jacket. But when Byleth steals another look at the boy in the middle, something seems… strange about him. His eyes meet hers for a split second before he strolls over to the lockers, still conversing with his friends. The blonde boy's voice carries, a quality of boisterousness in his tone.

“That’s what I’m sayin’, Ann! Our next target should definitely be some big shot. Somethin’ to really get our names out there, y’know?”

Then, a boyish voice with no clear source. “Could you keep it down, you dumb ape?! Keep that sort of talk in the hideout.”

The girl swats the back of the blonde boy’s head. Nothing overstated, just a soft reprimand. “Morgana’s got a point, Ryuji. We need to be covert about this. It’s still rumors, but we can’t let them make more connections to us than there are already.”

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Akira, what’re you doin’ after this? Wanna go train?”

The boy with fluffy hair -- Akira, apparently -- looks up from tying his shoes. “Hm? I’ll be busy. Sorry.”

“Hey, all good, fearless leader. You’ve always got your reasons.”

The three of them start to file out together, though Akira turns back to make eye contact with Byleth once more. She averts her gaze, careful not to be too suspicious. Just within earshot, she can hear one of them ask if something’s wrong. Any conversation past that fades beyond comprehension.

Byleth gives them a moment to get distance before she leaves the school herself. _Wait. There were only three of them, so why were there four voices? Maybe I’m just hearing things. I don’t want to stalk them… though I am curious about that boy. Judging by his peek, seems like he’s curious about me, too. Something tells me I’ll be seeing plenty of them._

When she gets back outside, the sun is shining and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. A girl with fluffy pinkish hair is watering the plants near the entrance, smiling and muttering sweet nothings to each one.

_This is a promising new chapter in my life._

She strides down the steps, homeward bound.

* * *

**Friday, May 13th  
** Afternoon

Byleth waits silently near the side of the stage, ready for the show to begin at any moment. Principal Kobayakawa prepares himself on the other side, sweaty as always. The students murmur among themselves, complaining about the school demanding an assembly in the middle of exam week, comparing answers, and generally gossipping about the “Phantom Thieves.”

As she gazes out toward the crowd, a man in a lab coat and a blue button-down shirt hurries to Byleth’s side. His hair is brown, wavy, and parted to his right, draped over his thick-rimmed glasses. Stubble adorns his chin. Between heavy breaths, he gives a thumbs up to the principal, then takes a seat next to Byleth. After a moment to collect himself, he turns to her.

“Late for assembly on my first day. Not a good look on me, huh? Anyway, you must be the new PE teacher I was told about. The name’s Takuto Maruki. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss…?”

“Byleth Eisner. Nice meet you as well, Mr. Maruki.”

“Huh. Interesting name. You’re not from Japan, I take it?” He punctuates all of his sentences with a genuine smile.

“Switzerland, actually.”

“That’s a long way from home.”

“I wanted the change. You’re the new doctor, I take it?”

“Therapist, more like.” In the distance, the microphone cuts on. Kobayakawa clears his throat and begins. Maruki lowers his voice to an anticipatory whisper. “We’ll talk more later. Show’s about to begin.”

“Hello, students. Our sincere apologies for taking up your precious time during exam week. However, ever since that… specific incident, many of you have voiced concerns that I could not bear to ignore. We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital, so we’ve acquired the services of a therapist.” He turns his eyes to the side of the stage. “The floor is yours, doctor…” He steps aside and gestures toward Maruki.

Maruki straightens his posture before standing, then glances back at Byleth. “Looks like I’m on. Wish me luck.” He walks to center stage as casually as he can manage, faux-confidence in his gait. Immediately, Byleth can hear some of the students whispering to themselves.

“Isn’t he hot?”  
“Wow, he looks young…”

Regardless, he begins. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Woah, his voice is sexy!”

“My name is--” The microphone cuts out, and he’s suddenly a few decibels more quiet. “Huh?” He leans over to inspect the microphone, taps on it to ensure it’s working, then picks up where he left off. “My name is Takuto Maruki. Thank you for welcoming me to your school.” He bows, haphazardly hitting his forehead against the mic. There’s a brief moment of feedback, though it quickly subsides. He winces, but keeps the show going. “No need to be formal with me, though. I’m just here to counsel anyone who’s interested. You can even call me Doc, if that would help you feel more comfortable. Any assistance you need, I’ll be-- Oh… Well, I guess I’m not really any good for helping with money problems...”

The students giggle to themselves as Kobayakawa takes the mic over once more. “...Thank you, Dr. Maruki. Now, another new addition to our school. After losing our PE teacher in the past few weeks, we’ve taken on a promising new individual. Please introduce yourself as well.”

Byleth’s turn. Maruki steps aside to make room. She makes her way onto stage, ignoring the more whispers from the crowd.

“Holy shit, she’s hot, too!”  
“And she looks even younger… is she even qualified to teach?”

She makes it to the microphone, then speaks plainly. “It’s a pleasure. I’m Byleth Eisner.”

“And she’s foreign?!”  
“Wow, her accent is cute!”

“Thank you for welcoming me to your school.” She steps to the side, then bows. From behind her, she can hear Maruki laugh faintly. She knows to learn from others’ mistakes. “I’m not from Japan, so I hope you’ll excuse me as I learn the culture here.”

The crowd refuses to relent. “You think she’d let me help her with that?”

“In your dreams, dude!”  
“Is she allowed to have hair like that? Is it even natural?”

Byleth continues, the tone of her voice not wavering. “I’ll be taking over as your Physical Education teacher, though I won’t be coaching any of the sports teams. In addition, I’ll be filling in as a substitute for any teacher who must miss a day. It’s very likely you’ll see me at some point, regardless of your class or year. I look forward to getting to know you.” She offers the microphone back to Kobayakawa.

“Thank you, Miss Eisner. I hope you students treat our new staff with respect. Once again, thank you for your time. You’re dismissed.”

The students break, some rush for the doors immediately, though some get closer to the stage to force introductions. Above the din of the assembly’s remnants, Byleth can make out the three students she saw yesterday. That boy with glasses is looking at her again. Only a few seconds later, more students rigorously nab her attention to introduce themselves. When she finds an opportunity to look back, the three of them are gone. She succumbs to the clamor of the crowd gathered to meet her and Maruki, both bombarded with inquiries.

* * *

**Friday, May 13th  
** After School

A knock at the door of the PE Faculty Office interrupts Byleth’s focus. In comes Kobayakawa, looking cagey. “Am I interrupting anything, Miss Eisner?”

She drops her paperwork and turns to the door. “Not at all. What’s the problem?”

“Not a problem, per se. There are just… a few students I’d like you to introduce yourself to, if you run into them in the halls. They seemed to be having some problems with Kamoshida before… well, you know. If you could assuage their fears and assure them you’ll be better, that would be much appreciated.”

“What are their names?”

“Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, and Akira Kurusu.”

“I think I’ve seen them around. I’ll be sure to say hello next time.”

He raises his hand to his chin, pensive. “You’ve already seen them? Word spreads fast here… Well, uh, thank you, Miss Eisner.” Just as quick as he’d appeared, Kobayakawa vanishes again.

_Seems shifty. Nothing better to do, might as well look for them._

Byleth finishes organizing her desk, then starts to search through the halls.

_They don’t seem to be in any clubs, nor do any of them play sports, from what I'm told. Apparently, people have seen Kurusu-san studying in the library, but he’s not there at the moment..._

Lost in thought, Byleth bumps into a familiar face. There’s a flurry of paper and a thud on the ground. It isn’t until the last of the sheets falls to the floor that Byleth sees Maruki’s face, wincing as he rubs his back.

“My apologies, Dr. Maruki. Please, let me help.” Byleth bends down to help pick the scattered pages up.

“Oh, it’s okay. I guess we were both just a bit stuck in our heads, huh? Not that I don’t understand. There’s a lot going on today.”

They get the last of it, then stand back to full height. Maruki laughs it off, though Byleth remains more straight-faced. She takes the opportunity to ask. “Say, have you seen Sakamoto, Takamaki or Kurusu around? Kobayakawa told me to introduce myself to them.”

Maruki scratches the back of his head with his free hand. He hardly maintains his grip on the files. “You too, huh? They seem like alright kids, from what little I got to talk to them. Yeah, I saw them around. I think they were headed up the stairs in the classroom building. Also, do you want a snack? I ended up with way too many today.”

“...Sure, I’ll take one. Thank you, Dr. Maruki.”

Glancing up from his attempts to reorganize his bundle of pages, he grins his trademark grin. “Don’t mention it.”

_Up the stairs of the classroom building. But I already looked around there. Maybe the rooftop…?_

…

Byleth’s suspicions are confirmed as she approaches the door to the roof. On the window, a sign is posted that forbids anyone from being up there -- not that people obey it, since she can hear voices muffled on the other side. She opens the door regardless, and is greeted by three familiar faces, all astoundingly alert: The same three from assembly. Out of her peripheral vision, she could’ve sworn she saw something moving. The girl -- presumably Ann -- is the first to talk.

“Oh, hi. We’re uh…” She runs her fingers through her hair.

Byleth waves her hand to diffuse any worries. “I won’t tell the school you’re up here, don’t worry.”

The blond boy pipes up next. “Then why’re you up here, teach?” He’s got anger written all over the scowl on his face.

“Just wanted somewhere to enjoy the weather while I snack.” She shakes the wrapped pocky sticks she got from Maruki, then tears the bag open.

Ryuji leans back and sneers. “What a coincidence. Did Kobayakawa tell you to spy on us after all that shit with Kamoshida?”

“He told me to talk to the three of you and meet you, but nothing more.”

“Oh, okay! Well, introduce away.” Ann drops the tension and adopts a more cheerful tone.

 _Huh. I didn’t think I’d get this far._ Byleth pauses, then hovers one stick of pocky at her mouth, waiting until after she speaks to begin. “As you heard, I’m Byleth Eisner. I used to teach at a school tucked in the Alps in Switzerland, but decided to come to Tokyo for a change of pace.”

Sakamoto lifts an inquisitive eyebrow. “What’d you teach?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?” Ann seems as confused as everyone else is when Byleth offers that response.

“The class system was very different from here.”

Ryuji leans forward an almost dangerous amount, his curiosity overtaking him. “D’you mind if I ask you kind of a weird question, teach?”

Byleth finishes her first stick of pocky. “Ask away.”

“How old’re you, anyway? You look real young.”

Ann shoots him a punishing glare. “Ryuji!”

"It’s okay, Takamaki-san.” Byleth prepares the second stick. “I’ll be turning twenty-three this month.”

Even Akira, quiet and comparatively nonreactive up until now, is visibly shocked. Ryuji responds, slack jawed. “You’re _that_ young? Daaaaamn.”

Ann is a pro at calming the situation by this point. “You must be a pretty good teacher to get this job, then.”

“Must be.”

Akira sits forward in his seat, then finally speaks. “But you’re teaching PE?”

“Mostly.” She finishes her second stick of pocky. “God, I never got to have this stuff in Europe…”

Ann’s eyes glance downward. “Yeah, you seem pretty overqualified for just that…”

Ryuji grumbles, idly kicking a foot. “Sounds like Shujin, alright.”

Akira finally speaks, lifting his head to make eye contact from under his mop of hair. “Play any sports?”

_Don’t say too much._

“I’ve done a lot of fencing.” In goes the third stick.

Akira stands up and takes a few steps toward Byleth. “Mind teaching me some?”

Ryuji and Ann both seem surprised that he asked. “Wait, what?”

“I wouldn’t mind, no.”

“I won’t ask you to do it for nothing. In return… I’ll help you get acquainted with Tokyo. Introduce you to people and help you make friends. That sort of thing.”

_That does sound nice. The city would be awfully lonely without some companionship. Especially coming from Garreg Mach… But can this boy even help? He’s also new to the city. Well, it won’t hurt to try._

Byleth can’t help but crack a smile as she finishes her third stick of pocky. “Deal.”

The two shake hands. He’s got a firm grip. “Akira Kurusu, by the way.”

“Ryuji Sakamoto, right here!”

“And I’m Ann Takamaki! It’s nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure to meet the three of you, as well. Let me know when you want your first lesson, Kurusu-san. Try not to stay up here for too long, though. No telling when a different teacher might notice you.”

Ryuji waves his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll try. Thanks for not rattin’ us out.” His tone waxes somber once more. “...You won’t rat us out, will you?”

“I have no reason to. Even then, I don’t want to ruin this spot for you.” She turns toward the door, but hesitates. “Also, you’ll have to introduce me to your other friend. Morgana, was it?”

Ryuji looks particularly startled. “Y-yeah. Sure.”

“Sorry to bother the three of you. I’ll leave you back to your conversation, then.” The three wave farewell to Byleth, then start to talk about school. When she shuts the door behind her, however, she hears another voice. The boyish voice from last week.

“Is it safe to come out yet?”

“I think so.”

_Maybe I wasn’t hearing things. I’ll leave it for now. Not my circus, not my monkey._

* * *

**Saturday, May 21st  
** After School

After overseeing some PE classes for the day, Byleth is finally free to relax at her desk in the PE faculty office.

Until there’s a knock at the door.

She turns her ear toward the entrance. “Come in.” Akira’s fluffy head is the first thing to poke past the doorway. When she sees who it is, she turns in her chair to face him fully. “Ah, Kurusu-san. It’s good to see you. What brings you here?”

“Got the time to teach me a bit?”

She checks the schedule on her desk, then turns back. “I’ve got the afternoon free for a while, but I do have a meeting later. Change into some exercise clothes and I’ll meet you in the gym.”

…

Byleth is hardly kept waiting, as Akira shows up only a few minutes after she gets the gear ready.

“Today I’ll just be teaching the basics. Put on this mask and vest and I’ll begin to explain. Just make sure there aren’t any spiders in them. This stuff looks like it hasn’t been used in a while...”

After he does as instructed, Byleth hands him a sword. As he examines it, he comments, “Heavier than I expected.”

“It’s a common misconception that a rapier is lighter due to the blade being thinner… even though this isn’t one, technically. But it’s based on one. The weight is instead more concentrated toward the handle. The rapier itself was invented to counter defenses such as plate mail armor. The blade’s balance allows for more control in the wrist, meaning you can stab and lunge with more precision.” She demonstrates playfully, nudging Akira’s legs.

He looks up, brow furrowed in curiosity. “To hit gaps in the armor?”

Byleth grips the blade of the sword in her free hand. “Correct. You catch on quick. Of course, the rapier was just to do that with more distance between you and the target. You could use a dagger, but that was risky. Besides, daggers were more for civilian use, since they were cheaper to make.”

Akira seems to have his thoughts elsewhere. “Unless you had the element of surprise?”

“Pretty much. Daggers are, of course, considerably easier to hide. They allow the chance for an ambush to end a fight before it begins, but only if you play your cards right.” 

“You know a lot about this.” Akira twirls his foil around on one hand, gauging the weight.

Byleth giggles and waves a dismissive hand. “Blades were always a hobby of mine. Oh, but my apologies for rambling on about something that doesn’t entirely pertain to the lesson.”

“It’s nice to learn about.” He straightens his posture.

“I’m glad to hear that. It’s nice to be able to talk about it for once. But back to the lesson at hand. Fencing was a sport made from practicing the use of a rapier, longsword, or a shortsword. It instead uses a foil, which is similar, but more simple. They consist of the pommel, grip, guard, and blade. The blade isn’t sharpened, and instead...”

Byleth takes the time to teach Akira the basics of fencing. After an hour and a half, they find a good stopping point.

“You’re a good listener, Kurusu-san. And you’ve grasped some of the core concepts fairly quickly. Sorry for not getting to show you a true duel today. I want to make sure you’re ready first.”

He shrugs. “Makes sense.”

Byleth starts to remove the mask and vest. “You know where to find me if you want another lesson.”

“You say you’re passionate about medieval weapons?” Akira starts to follow suit, though struggling with some of the harder-to-reach buckles.

“Mhm. Garreg Mach Academy had plenty of materials on them. The school is centuries old.” After getting her own gear off, Byleth helps Akira out of his.

He looks over his shoulder as she finishes with the last buckle. “I know somewhere you can go to get some good replica weapons from. He mainly sells replica guns, but he also has some other interesting gear.”

“Really? Where would that be?” Byleth starts to gather the foils and vests in the bag she found them in.

“Just off Central Street in Shibuya. There’s a back alley behind the arcade. The place is called ‘Untouchable.’ Tell the owner Kurusu sent you.”

She finishes packing the bag, then places her hands on her hips to get a few good breaths in. “Will do. Thanks. I really appreciate that you want to help me get acclimated.”

“It’s way different from being out in the country. I imagine it’s worse when you’re not even Japanese.” Akira rubs his neck as he speaks, then returns his hands to his pockets -- the way they almost always are.

“It hasn’t been awful so far. I have no complaints.”

“I’ll help as much as I can.” Akira takes his phone out of his pocket, opening up his contacts page. “Mind if we exchange numbers, to keep in contact?”

Byleth does the same, stifling a laugh in the process. “Of course. Just be glad that nobody was around to see you ask. And that it was me who you asked. Other people could really take that the wrong way.” Akira’s shoulders raise with a giggle. He gets the message. No sooner than she’s finished saving Akira’s information, Byleth’s phone pings a shrill alarm tone. “Oh, there’s that meeting I mentioned. Thank you for your time, Kurusu-san.”

“I’ll finish putting the gear away. Thanks for your time as well, Eisner-sensei.”

“I appreciate that. I’ll see you around.”

_Still getting used to being called sensei. I like it, though._

* * *

**Later…**

“Are you getting used to life here in Japan and Shujin, Miss Eisner?” Kobayakawa wanted to check in again. He’s looking as nervous as ever.

“It’s more different from home than I could imagine, but not in a bad way. I’m still getting accustomed to all of it.”

He’s gazing off into the distance out of his office window. He doesn’t turn around when he asks each question. “Erm, tell me. Have you seen anything… strange around the school?"

“Such as?”

He takes out a handkerchief and blots his forehead. “Well, this Phantom Thief business started with a teacher here, so it might be some student. We don’t know if they bribed him, blackmailed him, or anything like that. They could be dangerous.”

“No, I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary.” A blatant lie.

Finally, he turns around with a cheery smile and closed eyes. “Ah. Good to hear. But please, let me know if you do. Shujin has a reputation to uphold.”

“Understood, sir.” She bows and prepares to leave.

“Oh, and by the way, Miss Eisner.”

“Hm?”

“Miss Kawakami, one of the teachers, was looking for you earlier. I think she just missed you on her way out. Anyway, have a safe trip home.”

“Thanks. See you on Monday, Principal.”

Byleth leaves before he can reply. Most of the teachers have already left by this point, and the sun is starting to set. She sets a brisk pace to her office, ready to collect her things and get back to her apartment.

When she gets back to the admittedly small PE office, she sees a single chocolate cupcake sitting on her desk with an unlit green candle pressed in the center. When she picks it up, there’s a note underneath.

_Welcome to Shujin, and Happy Birthday. I’m here if you need anything.  
_ _Sadayo Kawakami_

Written on the back is a phone number.

* * *

**Monday, May 30th  
** Afternoon

Shujin Academy students are scattered throughout Inokashira Park, collecting and sorting any and all litter visible. Among them is Byleth Eisner, sent along to get to know the students better. Red gym uniforms are spread as far as the eye can see, holding plastic bags and chattering amongst themselves. Within the sea of crimson, Byleth stands out with her darker turquoise jacket and somewhat form-fitting black shorts. Male students accost her at every turn, asking if she needs help getting used to Japan, how young she is, if she has a boyfriend, and all sorts of other invasive questions. She dodges them with grace, weaving from group to group.

One group in particular seems to be having trouble. Three boys are trying and failing to hoist up a hefty rock while a girl in their group attempts to tug some trash out from underneath it. As she approaches, the girl chimes towards Byleth.

“Eisner-sensei! Do you think you could come help us with this?”

“Of course. Especially since all of you are lifting wrong. Don’t bend over like that -- it uses less muscles and will hurt your spine in the long run. Lift with the legs, not the back. And focus on your breathing.” To demonstrate, she squats next the rock, finds a few firm handholds, and braces herself for a moment. After a sharp inhale and with considerable effort, she lifts. All the students stand back in awe as she grunts and strains to hold the boulder up. “The trash. You can get it now.”

“Oh, right!” The girl yanks the plastic out from underneath, then Byleth lowers the rock to its initial position. She dusts off her hands, then turns to see the three male students still staring.

“Eat your vegetables, kids.” Without another word, she turns away.

Within a few minutes, she’s passing by some familiar faces. She waves hello to Ann, nods to Akira, says hello to various other semi-familiar students, and goes back to her designated waiting spot near the soup stand with Maruki. As she sits down, he approaches her with a steaming spoonful of soup, cupping one hand underneath to avoid a spill. “I need a second opinion. Mind trying this out?” Wordlessly, she nods. When she reaches for the utensil, however, Maruki’s already started directing it toward her mouth, the same way one would with a child. She just decides to go with it.

_Huh. Not how I thought he would do that._

She touches a finger to her chin. “Hm. A tad more garlic and a touch of ginger would do it.”

“Ginger, huh? I wish I would’ve thought of that. We’ve got more garlic, though. Thanks for the feedback.” He takes a seat next to her. “So, how are things going with the students?”

“Swimmingly so far. I just wish the boys would stop trying to flirt with me. Here I thought I had that bad at Garreg Mach.”  
“Tell me about it.” He twiddles his thumbs for a moment, looking for the right words. “So, Miss Eisner, I hope you don’t mind me asking... How _was_ your time at Garreg Mach Academy?”

She doesn’t answer immediately. She stares off into space, replaying memories. “Wonderful. I had incredible students, all great people, made plenty of friends among the staff there, and found new hobbies.”

“Sounds like you really liked it there. So why’d you leave?”

“A few reasons. Each by itself would have been fine, but all together...”

Maruki leans forward to meet her gaze. “Are they too difficult to talk about?”

“I’ve made my peace with them, for the most part. But yeah, they’re hard to talk about.” Byleth turns away from his gaze, then bites her lip in contemplation.

“I won’t force you, then. But you know where to find me if you want to.” Byleth only nods as Maruki stands up to return to his station. “Sorry for bringing down the mood! Please, help yourself to some food.”

A student approaches Byleth only moments afterward. Her eyes are a distinct tinge of red, and her brown hair is cut short, just below the ears. “Eisner-sensei? I’ve been told that you’re free to go after you get a bite to eat. You’re welcome to the soup, of course.”

Byleth has to look up from her seat to make eye contact. “I don’t believe we’ve met. You are?”

“Oh, where are my manners. I’m Makoto Niijima, a third-year. This is the first that we’ve formally met.”

Byleth tries to smile. “A pleasure, Niijima-san.”

“Anyway, enjoy the rest of the day off, Eisner-sensei. I’ll see you around school, I’m sure.” Makoto wanders off, yelling at some wayward students from her megaphone. The voice fades with each passing second.

Byleth opens her phone, taking a moment to admire its background: A group picture with her class, the Black Eagles. Everyone looks so young and innocent and that picture.

_Five years changed them so much…_

She opens her messaging app. No notifications. Without even meaning to, a sigh escapes her lips. A notification for suggested contacts appears at the top of the phone.

“Suggestions: Edelgard Hresvelg, Catherine 🗲, Sadayo Kawakami.”

On something of a whim, she taps Sadayo’s name.

_Might as well._

She taps out a message. Then deletes it, and types another. Then she revises that one. She reads it in her head, then changes it again. Her finger hovers over the screen, less than a centimeter away from sending it her way. Byleth clenches her eyes shut, inhales, then presses send. To passerby, it seems like it took more effort than lifting that boulder.

 **Byleth:** Hey Kawakami, this is Eisner. Sorry for taking so long to get back to you -- still getting adjusted to life here. Just got done with the Inokashira cleanup and was wondering if you wanted to get lunch together?

Byleth winces. She’s about to lock her phone and put it away in defeat when she sees three dots under her message. A few seconds pass, and her phone vibrates with a blip.

_Oh. That was fast. And unexpected._

**Sadayo:** I was waiting for you to get in contact! I wish I could, but I’m up to my eyeballs in work right now.

_Damn._

More dots appear.

 **Sadayo:** But I’d be available to get drinks together on Saturday, if you’re not too busy.  
 **Sadayo:** It might have to be super late. Is that okay with you?

Byleth smiles, then types.

 **Byleth:** Sounds like a plan.  
 **Byleth:** Thanks for the cupcake, by the way. That meant a lot.  
 **Sadayo:** Anything to help you feel welcome. Us teachers have to stick together!

She stands up, waves goodbye to Maruki and a few other students, then heads back to the subway.

* * *

**Monday, May 30th  
** Evening

Alone at home, Byleth steps out of her kitchen into the main space of her tiny apartment. In one hand, she has a steaming cup of instant ramen, in the other, the remote to her TV. She turns it on, hoping for anything interesting, then sits down on the tatami among more not-yet-unpacked boxes.

“Here at Junes, we value your-”  
 _No.  
_ “Wait, you mean you’re really my daughter in disguise… from the future?!”  
 _Next.  
_ “You have to make a decision, there’s no other way! Choose between your true family… or the bastards who kidnapped you!”  
 _Wow, corny. Nope.  
_ “In other news, another ‘calling card’ from the Phantom Thieves was found, targeting the famous artist Ichiryusai Madarame. It is unknown whether this is a copycat group from the recent incident at Shujin Academy, or a repeat from the actual group themselves. After Suguru Kamoshida’s supposed ‘change of heart,’ however, there are some keeping a close eye on what the group may do next. Madarame has dismissed the threat as ‘outrageous hogwash,’ and ‘an vile attempt at slander.’ Our next story-”

Byleth furrows her brow and rises. She opens her closet, slides aside what little of her clothes she’s removed from boxes, and looks in the corner. Lying there is a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a segmented blade.

_Was I not the only one…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first writing I've published in... literal years. Bear with me as I reacquaint myself with the process, all while dealing with rampant ADHD. I'd like to continue this work throughout the P5R story, keeping thematic FE3H mechanics. It's been fun modernizing and "persona-izing" Byleth's story so far.


	2. Familiar Faces, Familiar Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's suspicions drag her back into a world she wanted to leave behind, despite her best efforts to turn a new leaf with new friendships in Tokyo.

**Saturday, June 4th  
**Evening

Kawakami sets her beer back down on the bar counter, exasperated. “The week always feels so much longer when you have something to look forward to, doesn’t it?” Then, another gulp. “And beer always tastes better when it’s all over... God, that’s good stuff.”

It’s late at night, but Byleth doesn’t seem to mind much. Tomorrow is Sunday, which means no teaching. Which means tonight, they don’t have to worry about responsibility. Kawakami brought Byleth out to Kichijoji, where the selection of bars in Harmony Alley offers all varieties of alcoholic delights. The bars are open-air, and the June weather, cloudy as it may be, is a perfect temperature to soak in the atmosphere. Kawakami is finally out of her “striped shirt and denim skirt” uniform, opting instead for some cropped blue denim shorts and an olive tank top. Byleth is similarly dressed down, wearing a simple black crop top, navy capris, and a light pink necklace. Seems like Kawakami started the party without Byleth before she arrived, as there’s already an empty can at the bar.

“I know what you mean, Kawakami-san. Felt like this week wasn’t ever going to end.” Byleth fidgets with the can of beer in front of her, toying with the tab on top.

Kawakami nudges Byleth’s ribs with her elbow. “Oh, please. You can just call me Sadayo outside of work. Now, Byleth. Tell me about yourself.”

She finishes a deep drink of beer before starting. “Well, I taught at Garreg Mach Academy in Switzerland. They kind of gave me the job even without any prior experience, but--”

“No, not about your work. Tell me about _you_.” Kawakami pokes a finger near Byleth’s collarbone, then leaves it there. “What are some weird talents you have? Your hobbies, your dreams. Who is ‘Byleth Eisner,’ really?”

Byleth plucks Kawakami’s finger away. “You’re drunk, you lightweight.”

“Tipsy at best. Doesn’t change that you’re avoiding the question.”

“I… can juggle?”

“That’s a start.”

“I enjoy fishing.”

Kawakami’s face lights up. “Ah, already something in common. It’s a calming way to pass the time. There’s actually a fishing pond not far from here in Ichigaya, I spend some time--” Her sentence is interrupted and her face contorts as she drags her phone from her purse. “Ugh. One second, I have to take this.” She stands up and heads to the relative quiet of the market street, leaving Byleth alone with her beer and her thoughts.

_The “Phantom Thieves,” huh? Their MO fits what I’m familiar with. Should I…?_

She looks back down at her drink, then out to Kawakami on her phone. Sadayo rubs the bridge of her nose and grunts. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure I send it. It was a tough week.”

_No, no. I left that life behind. I shouldn’t get involved with these rumors. Whatever these “thieves” are doing, it’s dangerous._

Byleth takes a huge hit of her drink, chugging it until there’s nothing left. Just as she sets the can down, Kawakami returns.

“Sorry about that. Important stuff. Let’s pick up where we left off, shall we? Tell me more.”

“Oh. Uh. Hm. I can… I can drink with the best of them.” She motions toward her empty beer can, then waves the bartender down for another. Only a prompt few seconds later, she’s given an open can.

Kawakami leans her head against her hand, sipping between sentences. “And how does Japanese beer compare to European beer?”

They continue their conversation, watching patrons of the bar come and go. They ask questions back and forth, getting familiar in a way that people can only do over a few drinks and the stress of a school week. The wee hours of the night arrive, and the two make a joint decision to be responsible and get ready to head home.

As they stand up, Byleth tilts her head and asks, “Why all of the questions about who I am? Are you that curious about me?”

Kawakami’s speech is slightly slurred by this point. “Yer just asking me that b’cause I’mmmm _tipsy_.” Okay. It’s pretty slurred. “I’m curious, yeah. But you’ve gotta know who you are and what you believe in, or people will take advantage of you. I don’t want that to happen to you, too.”

“Me… too? What do you mean ‘too?’”

Kawakami’s eyes widen. “’S late! Let’s get going, shall we?”

Byleth lifts her hand, mouth open to voice a concern, then she thinks better and drops it. “Yeah, let’s get home. I’ll help you to your apartment.”

“...Fine. ‘S not too far away.”

The two head out, continuing their chatter along the way. There are points here and there where Kawakami _really_ leans into Byleth, grabbing her arm to steady herself, but Byleth chalks it up to her... inebriation. Before they know it, they’ve made it to Kawakami’s apartment building. She’s a bit more sobered up by that point. They linger at her front door, exchanging some last niceties.

“Drink some water, Sadayo.”

“Hey, same goes to you, Byleth. You drank as much as I did.” Byleth laughs and nods.“You know, you seem pretty responsible for your age.”

“So I’m told.” Byleth hesitates a moment before heading out. “Why did you go to all this trouble to welcome me?”

“Like I said, us teachers need to stick together, and it’s nice to unwind.” She leans against the frame of her apartment door. “And… you remind me a bit of myself at your age. N-not that that was a long time ago, mind you!” Kawakami holds her hands up defensively, then drops them as they lose their tension. “Bright-eyed, bushy-tailed. You care a lot about your students, and I can tell you’re passionate about what you do.”

Byleth can’t hide the flush of red that reaches her cheeks. “Oh. Well, thanks. I’m glad it shows.”

Kawakami winks and finally heads past the door. “Oh, you’re adorable. Now go home and get some sleep.”

Byleth wordlessly waves goodbye, then turns away before Kawakami can see her whole face turning pink. She hears the door shut and lock, along with a muffled giggle from the other side.

* * *

**Sunday, June 5th  
**Daytime

Daylight filters in through the blinds of Byleth’s apartment, illuminating the progress she’s made in organizing her new living space. Less boxes decorate the room, and she’s given the living space different sections for work, relaxation, and even a bit for exercise. One sunbeam lands directly on her face, rousing her from slumber. She lifts her phone next to her futon -- 10:48 AM, one notification. She unlocks the screen, then opens her message app. It’s a text from Kawakami.

 **Sadayo:** Thanks for relaxing with me last night. I really needed it. Want to go out for drinks again sometime? Or maybe dinner?

She smiles as she types out a reply. So far, she hasn’t moved from her futon much at all, still lying sideways.

 **Byleth:** Either sounds fantastic.

She locks her phone once more, then finally rises, bit by bit. She sits up from bed, stretching her arms and back, then eventually stands and heads to the kitchen. When she returns, bowl of cereal in hand, she turns on the television to fill the room with sound. It opens to the same news channel she’d left it on a few days ago, showing an older gentleman. A scrolling line of text on the bottom of the screen introduces him: Ichiryusai Madarame.

“I… I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist.” His voice wavers more with each word. The effort he’s making to withhold a flood of emotions is written by tears welling up in his eyes. “Plainly put… I, um… plagiarized work… I-I… tainted this--this country’s art world… and… even ‘Sayuri’!” Finally, he gives in. He begins sobbing openly, stooping his head downward. “...H-how could I… I possibly… apologize to--to everyone for… for what I’ve done…” Then, he falls completely into crying. The camera zooms out, showing the remnants of the press conference in a smaller window as a newscaster recounts information.

“...And that was the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago. After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police’s request to turn himself in. On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work ‘Sayuri’ was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large-scale criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world, and though the charges he’s committed are still under investigation, many questions to the authorities on this matter have remained unanswered. After the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age. However, initial psych evaluations state that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions. Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame’s exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to this case, but for now, did not identify them as suspects. More on this story as it develops.”

Byleth stands wide-eyed in front of the television. She hasn’t eaten a bite from her bowl.

_Everything is the same. I… I need to clear my head. There’s no way… Right?_

In a hurry, she practically inhales the cereal -- grown soggy from her inaction -- and throws on clothes before leaving her apartment to walk around Shibuya.

**...**

_Maybe I should visit that store that Kurusu-san told me about? Might help me get out of my thoughts._

She heads up the steps out of the subway, directly into the noise of Station Square. The sheer amount of people dwarfs even the busiest areas of the town outside Garreg Mach. Honestly, it’s a bit awe-inspiring. Following the instructions from Akira, Byleth heads across the intersection down Central Street, pretty easily finding the store she was told about. It looks to be of… ill repute. Byleth swallows, steels her resolve, and enters.

A bell goes off from above the door, and a disgruntled man looks up from behind a counter in the store. The walls behind him are decorated with all manner of weaponry, from model guns to swords and axes. Off to her left are a number of body armors -- bulletproof vests, and even some older varieties like ring mail. She’s also the only customer in the entire shop. The man speaks up, interrupting Byleth from her observations.

“Uh. You sure you got the right place, Miss?” He sets down the magazine he was skimming.

She turns toward him, putting on her best smile -- which, for her, is still relatively small. “Yes, I’m sure. Kurusu-san told me about you. He said you have some replicas of older medieval-style weapons. Mind if I take a look?”

His eyebrows prick up in surprise. “Oh, that weird kid? Yeah. Sorry for makin’ assumptions there. I don’t get many types like you around. My usual customers are gun enthusiasts, so it’s rare to see someone like you.”

“I used to be more into them, but that interest fell to the wayside when I got into archery.” Byleth approaches the counter, messenger bag around her shoulder.

“Interesting. Bow or crossbow?” He looks fully immersed in the conversation now.

“Bow. Crossbow always felt clunkier. Less graceful.”

“Huh. Recurve or composite?”

“I tried a bit of both. It really depended on whether I wanted to practice for speed or distance. But if I had to choose a preference, it’d be recurve.”

“One sec.” The cashier gets up and heads to the back of the store, then swiftly returns with a few boxes of wares. “Lucky for you, we got both. Just know that it’s illegal to own this stuff without proper registration.”

“Oh. I’ll go get some of that, then. Thank you for--.” Byleth is about to turn away when the clerk stops her.

“Not necessary. I’m allowed to sell them, so long as they don’t come with a bowstring. Sure would be a shame if you happened to find one of those somewhere else, though.” He grins, mischief in the crook of his lips. “As for the weapons, they’re useless replicas. They only look the part. But they’re historically accurate, if that’s what you want to study.”

“Oh… Oh! Okay. Well. Maybe another time, Mister…”

“Iwai. Munehisa Iwai. Pleasure.” He offers a hand.

Byleth takes it. His hand is rough and calloused, but not unpleasantly so. “Byleth Eisner. I’ll be around.” The store’s bell jingles once more as she returns to the alley.

_What else can I do today? I’m tired of unpacking. Getting out and staying out feels better right now. Hmm. There’s the fishing pond Sadayo mentioned… that could be a good way to mellow out._

She returns to Station Square, looking like an obvious foreigner as she tries to figure out what line she’ll need to get on in the subway. Admittedly, she gets a bit lost. The subway is nothing like what she’s been used to. She’s walking down the accessway when she sees a few familiar faces. Akira and his friends are gazing out of the window, chatting. There’s only one person she doesn’t recognize.

“Ah, if it isn’t the usual suspects.”

Ryuji looks taken aback. “Suspects? I thought you weren’t spyin’ on us, you little--”

“Oh! Sorry, that phrase doesn’t translate from English very well…”

Ann defuses the situation with a smile. “I know what you meant, Eisner-sensei. My English is a bit better than _somebody’s_.”

Ryuji deflates in defeat. “I resent that, you know.”

“So, what brings you around, teach? Getting to know the area on your day off?”

“Yeah, I’m getting tired of unpacking my things. You’d think after almost a month, I’d be settled, but it turns out I hardly get the time.” Her gaze shifts to the stranger among their group. “Sorry, I need to introduce myself, don’t I? I’m Byleth Eisner, a teacher at Shujin Academy.”

The boy rotates his body to face her. There’s a certain grace to his movements, equal parts lovely and strange. “I’m Yusuke Kitagawa, a second-year at Kosei High.” His hair is a deep blue, and he wears an asymmetrical tan jacket, white graphic shirt and black slacks.

“A pleasure.” Byleth means to continue, but is stopped when a couple of officers approach the group.

“Shit, attendance offers.” Ryuji goes quiet.

After conversing to themselves for a moment, the officers address the group. “Hello there. May I speak with you for a moment?”

Ann, ever the person trying to de-escalate a situation, is the first to respond. “Ah, yes! How can we help you?”

Then, that boyish voice again. “That monotonous acting of hers never fails to send a chill down my spine.” Before Byleth gets the chance to search for the source, the officers start their spiel.

“What are you all doing here? Are you friends? Especially you... You look a bit older than the rest of them.” They give special attention to Byleth.

Akira gives the first excuse. “We wanted some tea…”

“Hm, is that so? And how would you do that in a place like this?”

Byleth continues the story. “We all decided to meet here, since it’s between where we all live. They were waiting for me since I got a bit lost. I’m a teacher of theirs -- and a bit new to the city -- so they offered to show me to a nice cafe.”

He seems to buy it. “Well, alright. Just make sure to disperse before it gets too late, okay? There have been some odd happenings lately, and the news about that artist has caused quite the stir.”

Ann gives her usual smile. “We’ll be careful!” The officers nod, then leave the group alone.

Ryuji kicks the tip of his shoe at the ground, mumbling worriedly. “It’s still light out… Man, those guys must have way too much time on their hands.”

“That was some good improv, Eisner-sensei! Thanks for helping with the story.” Ann looks genuinely impressed and grateful.

Yusuke breaks his silence. “Yes, it was reassuring to be in your capable hands. You have our gratitude.”

“Don’t worry. It’s rude for them to care so much, honestly. I find it best to give half-truths.” Byleth crosses one arm in front of her, gripping her elbow. “I am always interested in some tea.”

“Yeah, they’re rude, alright…” Ryuji still seems annoyed. His hands haven’t left his jacket pockets for some time, now.

Byleth picks back up where she left off. “And I am also a bit lost. Would any of you happen to know how to get to Ichigaya? I heard there was a fishing pond there, so I’d like to try that out. Should remind me of home a bit.”

Akira leads her a few steps away from the group, directing her attention down the accessway. “So you’ll have to get on the Ginza line…”

She half-listens, eavesdropping on the conversation behind him.

“...From now on, we’ll need to be even more cautious than before.” There’s that voice again. It seems like it was coming from behind Akira… “Look at us! Right after the second Thieves incident, both prior victims are meeting up.”

Ann’s face twists with worry. “Wait, you mean people might be listening to us?” Byleth notes the irony.

“Eh, it’ll be fine.” Ryuji motions to the Tokyo passersby. “Look around. We’re the only people worryin’ about it.”

Byleth’s attention is snapped back to Akira directing her via phone. Sounds like he’s finishing up. “It’s less complicated than you think. Got it?”

“I think I can make it from here.” Byleth turns back toward the group. “By the way, did I hear Morgana during all of this?”

Ann is the first to reply. “Oh, yeah. Morgana is the name of Akira-san’s cat. Say hello, little guy!” Sure enough, she directs Byleth’s attention toward a black cat with white spots, hardly visible out of Akira’s messenger bag.

“I’m not a cat!” Byleth manages to suppress her astonishment. Now is not the time to show suspicion.

“Oh, I love cats! Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, Morgana. You’re talkative, aren’t you?” She scratches him behind the ear. Hesitantly, he seems to enjoy it. “I’ll be off. Thanks for the directions, Kurusu-san. Nice to meet you as well, Kitagawa-san. I’ll be seeing some of you at school tomorrow.”

They wave goodbye, their chatter disappearing into the chaos of Tokyo’s bustle as Byleth walks away.

* * *

**Monday, June 6th  
**After School

An evening of fishing was exactly what Byleth needed to relax after a strange day, though the attendant didn’t expect her to be as good as she was. And without wanting any prizes. She claimed she just wanted the peace and calm.

Luckier still, Byleth was given the all-clear to head home a tad early after classes ended. Not one to question the purpose, she makes her way to Station Square. At one point, she thinks she saw Akira, but he’s gone before she has the opportunity to ask whether or not he ended up finding trouble yesterday.

When she arrives, however, she notices her phone acting up. An app with an eye appeared out of nowhere, and she can’t seem to get rid of it. And it’s glitching out her phone. She tries to tap different parts of the screen, only for the phone to open the mysterious program. She can’t help but mutter in frustration. “God, this is weird. Not like everyone has this problem…”

A woman’s voice chimes out.

“Beginning navigation.”

Then, a familiar sensation overtakes her.

**...**

When she finishes descending the steps into the underground walkway, everything is different. The air itself is tinged red, black tendrils grip the edges of advertisements, and the screens that normally display the train schedule now only show static. When she looks down, her outfit has changed. She now wears an ornate, overlapping cloak. It’s woven with asymmetrical dragon designs, with a large golden collar, and a billowing cloak -- white on the back, with a deep violet on the inside. Her legs are adorned with elaborate tights and mid-calf boots, with armor covering her left knee. Her shirt underneath is cropped to show a tasteful peek of tum. A medallion rests above her sternum, decorated with a tassel of the same deep purple. A tiara appears atop her forehead, and a golden mask with carved filigree and lavender details in the shape of the Crest of Flames decorates her face, slightly draconic in fashion.

_It’s been a while... I knew all of this couldn’t be a coincidence._

Ahead of her, she can barely make out a conversation. Every voice is one she’s heard before. She waits in place, not wanting to reveal herself just yet.

“Wait, you guys. Something doesn’t seem right.” The boyish voice.

_Do they already know I’m here?_

“Really? It seems the same to--” That was unmistakably Ryuji. “Hold up. It looks like the Nav’s reactin’ to something…”

As if on cue, Byleth’s phone chimes. The app is now clearly visible. It shows a labyrinth extending underground, deep beneath Shibuya.

_Just like Abyss._

“Wait, did you hear something?” Yusuke is the next to speak.

“Yeah, there was definitely a sound coming from the stairs…” Followed by Ann.

_Ugh. Fine. No point holding back and risking being attacked by them._

Byleth finishes her descent, fully revealed. The shock of the group is palpable. “Sorry I ended up finding out about your hobby like this.” She can only rub her neck and hope to ease the tension. In front of her is the group from yesterday, all in entirely different outfits, all wearing masks of some sort. They’re stocked with weapons, guns… looks like they’re ready to fight. In the center of the group is a weird… cat thing. Looks like a little bandit. He wears a scarf, and has bright blue eyes.

“Teach?!” Ryuji can’t contain how unexpected he finds this. “Y-y-you, too?”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

“Can we trust you not to tell anyone? This is kind of a bigger deal than meeting on the rooftop at school…” Ann’s concern furrows her brow.

“Absolutely, I won’t. But I know this is all very dangerous.”

“W-wait. How do you know about all of this already?” The cat seems the most curious about her.

“Oh. Morgana, I’m guessing?”

“Wait, how’d you know?!”

“I first heard your voice when I came to interview at the school. I thought nothing of it until I kept hearing you around. Letting your guard down like that, even for a moment, is a bad idea.”

“So you’ve been to the Metaverse before…” Morgana is deep in thought. “That would explain that you could understand me. But what about the outfit...? Wait! Can you summon a Persona, too?!”

“Metaverse? Persona?”

Yusuke has begun to share Morgana’s curiosity. “You mean to say you’ve experienced all of this before, but aren’t aware of the names?”

“No. It’s all similar, but different.” Byleth directs her eyes back toward Akira. “Which means it’s just as dangerous as it was when I did it.”

“Okay, you’ve got some explaining to do.” Ryuji lifts his mask up to fully reveal his face.

Byleth sighs, then finds a seat off to the side. “It’s a long story. Take a seat.”

**...**

“Not long after I began my tenure at Garreg Mach, I noticed things seemed… off. Just less than a month in, I was given a tour of some of the older parts of the monastery the school used. There, I learned about saints and other holy warriors who lived thousands of years ago, their escapades, and their deaths. Then, in the mausoleum, the grand finale of the tour: Atop a grand staircase was a throne of sorts. The guide invited me to take a seat, just as he does with everyone.

“When I did, my perception of reality faltered for a moment. When it wore off… It was darker, and I was alone. I thought it was some sort of hazing prank at first, so I went back down, only to find that the catacombs had shifted. Nothing was familiar anymore. Just like all of this... Mementos. In my attempts to find an exit, I was attacked by some ancient automatons wearing masks. They surrounded me, then dissolved into beasts -- Chimeras, demons, even celestial beings. I was beaten within an inch of my life as they mocked me.

“Then, I felt a surge of will, and heard a voice. Considerably younger-sounding than mine, but still mine. She scolded me for keeping her buried for so long, then told me--”

“I am thou, thou art I.” Akira looks up from his seat as he remarks.

“You’re familiar, I see. I was overcome with searing pain. It was as though every cell in my body was tearing itself apart and trying to put itself back together from nothing. When the pain faded, I was wearing this mask. It was like I knew what to do, just by instinct. I take it all of you know what I’m talking about.

“When I escaped, it was as though nobody had noticed. Nothing was different, save for my hair and eyes changing color. Everyone just acted like they’d always been that way. I couldn’t figure out why, so I went along with it. Over time, I found I was able to go back to that place by sitting on the throne again. I could even find entire chambers created by one person’s desires, though I suppose ‘chamber’ isn’t too accurate a term. It was as though they opened up into their own dimension. There was even a reflection of themselves, painted in their self-image… You called them Palaces and Shadows, right? Anyway...

“It took some experimenting, but I figured out how to use these tunnels. I called it ‘Abyss,’ based on the legends of the sprawling underground catacombs that people described in myths surrounding the monastery. I discovered that, by delivering a warning to a specific person -- much like your calling cards -- you could rid them of corruption in Abyss. I ended up having to do that a few times… a rebel, a bandit lord, a knight of death, an emperor, a pious saint. Each became more difficult. And unlike all of you, I did it all alone.”

Yusuke reflects aloud on her story. “And you went undiscovered the entire time? Such skill…”

“Garreg Mach is much smaller than Tokyo, so it was easier to get away with it. Even then, I made a lot of mistakes... They cost me so much. My father…” Byleth pushes back tears. “My father died because of those mistakes. I ended up in a coma because of those mistakes. Five years of my life, gone.”

“You were in a coma for five years?!” Ryuji’s reactions are always loud.

“Like I told you. I know how dangerous all of this is. It took even more work to rectify everything that went awry in my absence. It felt like it was never going to end. Even former students were at each other’s throats when I came back.”

“So that’s why you left Garreg Mach, huh?” Ann can sympathize, it seems.

“Yes, but not until after everything was fixed. When I came here and heard about ‘Phantom Thieves’ changing peoples’ hearts… I knew something similar was happening, though I didn’t want to admit it. Truth be told, I had my suspicions about your group. That said: No, I won’t tell anyone you’re the Phantom Thieves. I just ask that you be careful. If a fight is too much, if you’re too tired, if the situation seems dire -- running away is okay. Live to fight another day.”

Ryuji puts on a hopeful smile. “Well, we won’t have to worry about that as much with you fighting at our side, right?”

“W-wait, I never said anything about joining all of you.” Byleth gives an apologetic smile. “I did my fighting. I’m done with it. I got my happy ending, as bittersweet as it was. Besides… if something were to happen to any of you while I was around…”

“That’s on us, teach. C’mon, it’ll be just like old times for you! But y’know. With friends.”

“I don’t want it to be like old times, Sakamoto-san.” She sighs, deeply, then shakes her head in denial. “I came here for a fresh start in life. To make new experiences, forge new friendships… not to put my life in harm’s way again.”

“It’s okay, Ryuji. Leave her be.” Akira settles his teammate down.

Yusuke nods in affirmation. “I don’t think pressing the matter will make a difference here.”

“I’m sorry, truly.” She can’t help but laugh, albeit joylessly. “But now I guess we know each other’s secrets. I know why you want to learn how to use weapons, and you know how I became so proficient with a sword.” Despondent, she fidgets with her thumbs. “I’ll help all of you as much as I can _outside_ of this... Metaverse, was it? But I don’t want to get involved.”

“That’s okay, sensei. We understand.” Ann pats Byleth’s shoulder, unsure of the motion, but still committed to it.

Ryuji slumps his shoulders. “Maaaaan. I was just startin’ to come up with cool code name ideas for her, too...”

“Code names?”

“We have no clue what effect yelling our names into the Metaverse might have on reality, so we use code names. I’m Mona, that’s Skull, Panther, Fox, and our leader is Joker!”

“That’s… endearing. Now, I hate to ask for more directions, but would the five of you happen to know how to get out of here?”

The room dissolves into laughter. Just like that, the oppressive atmosphere is gone.

Morgana is best with explanations, always the first to elaborate. “You can use that app to navigate out. Should lead you back into reality. Just be careful that nobody sees you on your way out.”

“The app…? Oh goodness... Can you all keep another secret? I’m… not great with technology.”

“But you’re only twenty-three!”

“I mean… I lived without technology for about a year when I was teaching, then spent five years in a coma. Things progressed faster than I thought they would while I was gone.”

“Yes, that makes sense… That’s a lot to get used to.” Yusuke is quick to get the point.

“In any case… Stay safe, all of you.”

“You too, sensei.” Akira simply nods farewell.

Byleth walks back up the stairs, and that “other reality” fades away behind her, along with her outfit. Her expression sinks with remorse, then returns to the typical deadpan.

* * *

**Saturday, June 11th  
**After School

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Eisner-sensei!” A panicked student picks herself up and looks down the staircase, where Byleth fell only moments prior. Her bag and belongings are scattered over the stairwell. “Are you okay? Oh no, you’re bleeding…”

“I’ve had worse. I’m just glad I could keep you from falling.” The two have attracted a small crowd of curious onlookers, including Akira. “I’d ask Maruki-san to help me patch that up, but he’s already left for the day, hasn’t he…”

“I know a place.” Akira’s voice rings clear and confident above the chaos. “I can help you get there.”

“Thank you, Kurusu-san. Try to keep an eye on the steps in the future, Miyuki-san. I might not be around to rescue you next time.” Akira helps Byleth to her feet, hands her her glasses, then starts to lead the way out of the school.

On the walk to the subway, Byleth is the first to speak.

“So… how are things going?”

“Well enough. That field trip to the TV station kept us busy this week.”

“It also made work a bit easier this week.”

“Good to hear.”

“Kobayakawa-san still asks me to check on you, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“I just tell him nothing’s out of the ordinary. Studying, minding your own business, relaxing with friends.”

“Thanks for covering for us.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Silence falls over the two of them again as they approach the station. They scan in, then ride wordlessly all the way to Station Square. Byleth’s head is throbbing too much for it to be awkward. Though the sidelong glances from others trying to assess her wounds is something she finds irritating.

When they arrive, Akira stops at the entrance to the underground, where his friends are gathered. Yusuke seems to have some of his belongings with him, for whatever reason. “This is my stop. From here, transfer on the line to Yongen-Jaya. In the back alleys you’ll find a place called Takemi Medical Clinic. Easy to miss, just look for a green elevator.”

“That’s a while away. Why suggest that?”

“She’s good at the job. Trust me.”

“Thanks. Nice to see all of you.” This time it would be awkward to address everyone further. Byleth heads down the steps without a second thought.

* * *

**Later...**

The doctor behind the glass at the clinic looks remarkably young. And very casual. Her hair is a short blue bob, she wears goth makeup, and wears a short dress under her lab coat. Around her neck is a studded choker with dangling chains. She barely looks up when she speaks, but takes notice of Byleth’s bloodied appearance.

“You could’ve gone anywhere else, and you came here?” She remarks, nonplussed.

“It was nearby. And a friend recommended you.” Byleth is getting better at half-lying.

“Alright, fine. Come to the back. I’ll patch you up.” She languidly and regretfully leaves her chair, disappearing from view. Byleth goes through the door on the right, where she sees the doctor already seated, legs crossed as she searches through a first-aid kit.

“Name’s Doctor Takemi. And you are?”

“Byleth Eisner.”

“So, Miss Eisner, how’d you end up as hurt as you are now?” She dowses a cotton ball with some chemical and starts to wipe off the cuts on Byleth’s head.

The contact stings, but it’s not the worst. “Oh, nothing serious. Fell down some stairs.”

“This looks like more than just ‘some’ stairs.” She discards the first cotton ball and starts with another, working on the scrapes on her arm. “Judging by the swelling, you hit your head pretty hard.”

“Okay, it was a lot of stairs. But I’ve been through far worse.”

“Just because you’ve had worse doesn’t mean this might not be serious. Do you have a headache, ringing ears, any nausea?” She holds Byleth’s eyelids open and examines her pupils.

“None of those, no.”

“Fatigue or blurry vision? Seeing any stars?” She holds a stethoscope to Byleth’s chest. From this close, she can feel Takemi’s hair, light as a feather against her arm.

“Nope.”

“Hm. You seem sturdy. Lean, but muscular. I’m not too worried. Still, I’ll need you to wait here for about half an hour to make sure the symptoms aren’t offset.” Takemi steps back from the medical bed and stows her first aid kit nearby. “Feel free to lie down. I’ll be right back with some ice to help with the swelling.”

Byleth takes that offer. She finds a comfortable position on the bed, then lays on her back and shuts her eyes. A moment later, she feels a sudden cold sensation against her scalp. When she opens her eyes, Takemi is hovering above her, trying to find a secure place for a plastic bag of ice.

“I’ve got it, thanks.” Byleth reaches upward to hold the bag herself, but finds that there’s a small hand in the way. Takemi’s. The doctor withdraws swiftly, clears her throat, and sits back down before jotting down some notes on her clipboard.

Takemi comments first. “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you had it. Could’ve made a mess if it fell.” Silence blankets the room, with the exception of Tokyo’s noisy bustle leaking in from outside.

_This is… awkward. Should I say something? Maybe make small talk? Probably not. She’s working, right? Those look like important notes. Would I be interrupting? I think so. I know I’m trying to talk more than I used to at Garreg Mach, but I’m not so sure about this._

“So, Dr. Takemi, how long have you been working in Tokyo?” Byleth internally presses a palm to her face.

Takemi doesn’t look up from her writing. “A while. You?”

“Only about a month.”

“I figured, with a name like that. What do you do?”

“I’m a teacher at Shujin Academy.”

“Weird to get the job a month after the school year starts, isn’t it?”

_I appreciate that she’s putting forth the effort to make small talk. Still, her monotonous tone makes me nervous._

“Yeah… I’m replacing the guy from that, uh… incident.”

“Ah, I heard about that. Sounds difficult to inherit.”

“Not really. The students seem to like me well enough.”

“How do you like Japan?”

“I’m starting to get used to it. Still trying to branch out, make friends both in and outside of work.”

“It’s pretty tough as an adult.”

“Very. What about you?”

Takemi’s eyes snap forward, staring at nothing in particular. “Same situation, except I’ve lived here for years.” Before Byleth can reply, Takemi checks her watch and looks up from her clipboard. “Alright, still no symptoms?”

"All good.”

“Then let’s get you out of here. I’ll give you your bill at the front desk.” She grabs the bag of ice and hurries off. The clicking of her heels echoes from the other room, followed by the sound of a chair compressing under weight. Byleth groans as she gets up, then makes her way to the waiting room. Takemi slides the bill forward on the desk.

“Wait, only five hundred yen?”

“Two hundred for supplies, three hundred for my company.” A sly grin spreads on her lips, understated. “Though I can charge you more if you want.”

Byleth digs out her wallet and produces a single coin. Takemi takes it, scrawls on the receipt, then hands the paper over.

“Stay safe. Pleasure doing business with you.”

The sun is setting as Byleth steps off the elevator, receipt still in hand. When she examines it more thoroughly, she notices a note in lovely handwriting on the back, followed by a phone number.

_About branching out:  
_ _Here’s another branch for you.  
_ _From Tae Takemi_

_This is starting to be a trend…_

* * *

  
  


**Saturday, June 11th  
**Evening

**Byleth** sent a photo.  
**Byleth:** You missed a fun time at work.  
**Takuto:** That’s a lot of cuts, are you okay???  
**Byleth:** I’m fine. Got a doctor to look at it.  
**Takuto:** How did that even happen?  
**Byleth:** Helped keep a student from falling down some stairs.   
**Byleth:** Fell down aforementioned stairs in the process.  
**Takuto:** Try to take care of yourself, too. You won’t be helping anyone if you get too hurt.  
**Byleth:** By the way, I think I’m ready to come in and talk about some things.   
**Byleth:** If you’re fine with us doing a counselling session, that is.  
**Takuto:** Naturally. I’m here to help.   
**Takuto:** Does Wednesday after school work?  
**Byleth:** 👍  
**Takuto:** I’ll see you then.  
**Takuto:** Well, also probably before then. But also then.  
**Takuto:** You know what I mean.  
**Byleth:** Also, if you ever get the chance to come to Cafe Leblanc in Yongen-Jaya, try it out.  
**Byleth:** This coffee is incredible.  
**Takuto:** ⛾👍

Byleth closes her phone, back to basking in the calm atmosphere of the coffee shop. Rather than take the subway all the way back home, she opted for a breather instead.

“I’ve always preferred tea, but this coffee is delicious. It’s a welcome reprieve after a tiresome day. Thank you, Mr. Sakura.”

He looks back from washing dishes at the sink. “Oh, yeah? It’s a trade secret.” After shaking his hands dry, he approaches to maintain the conversation. “If you think that’s good, you should try the curry, too.”

“Maybe some other time. I’ve got to--” She stops mid-sentence when she hears laughter coming from… upstairs?

Sakura scratches the back of his head and grumbles. “I thought I told those kids to keep it down up there… Anyway, I won’t keep you, then. Have a good evening, Miss Eisner.” A devilish smirk spreads across his face. “And good luck with that teaching job… I hear the kids at Shujin can be troublemakers sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, I try to keep them on good behavior.” Byleth finishes the last of her coffee, then slides the cup and saucer forward. She scoots her seat back under the bar, then heads to the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...
> 
> Chapter 3 and 4 are both drafted and in my editing phase.
> 
> I'll also start putting out some support conversations -- essentially some fun one-off side stories -- between Byleth and her companions soon. Expect romance.


	3. Giving Up the Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's life is consumed with stress, exhaustion, and nightmares as she debates whether or not to involve herself in the misadventures of the Phantom Thieves. Two doctors help her through the worst of it.

**Wednesday, June 15th** **  
** After School

The clock ticks and ticks away, deafening in comparison to the nurse’s relatively peaceful office. It’s only been a few minutes, but Byleth can’t find the words for her predicament, even after scouring for them. She shifts her sitting position every few seconds, never quite comfortable. Her hands rest on her face, then cross over her thighs, then grip each elbow in tandem. Maruki breaks the cycle.

“You know, if you’re still not ready, we can just have a normal, casual conversation. We don’t have to break right to the heavy stuff.” He instead directs her attention to the coffee table between them. “Please, munch away, if you’d like.”

Mindlessly, she snatches a bag of chips and tears it asunder. She tosses in a few, then sighs. “It’s not that. I want to get into it, but…” She pours the remaining chips into her mouth, hoping to buy time. “Can’t organize my thoughts on it.”

Maruki taps his nose with the pad of his pointer finger, eyebrows tensing in thought. “Well, you can just start by describing the situation. Omit as many details as you’d like, but rest assured that patient confidentiality is high on my priority list.”

She inhales deeply, as though trying to create a vacuum in the room, then exhales with a whoosh. “A friend of mine is getting into a dangerous situation, eerily identical to one I experienced in the past.” She rubs her elbow and takes an interest in a corner of the room, conveniently away from Maruki’s eye contact. “They know the risks of what they’re getting into, at least… Part of me wants to help them, guide them through the difficulties I went through, protect them... but doing so might mean I have to get involved.”

“That’s very compassionate of you. And what about the other part?” Maruki’s voice is as calm and thought-evoking as ever. He lets the words linger, patient for a response.

“The other part knows the pain I went through. It wants to avoid having to experience that again. I lost a lot because of it.” She analyzes the palm of her left hand, tracing each crease with her thumb. “But I don’t want them to suffer like I did. I’m conflicted.”

When Maruki speaks, Byleth’s attention returns to him. “Sounds difficult. I can understand why you’d be torn.” He interlocks his fingers and starts tapping his thumbs as he formulates his response. “Why do you think you have to get involved to help them, though?”

“It would be the most efficient way. With how rare of a case it is, I’d be the only one suitable to step in.”

“Is that so? But if you were to get hurt in the process, you wouldn’t be able to help from the outside. Doing everything you can to assist while still avoiding pain still means you’re helping.”

“I hope that’s enough to lay my conscience to rest, Doctor.” Byleth yawns and stretches upward. After she rubs her eyes, then stands. “It’s kept me up at night recently.”

“I won’t keep you here, then.” Maruki rises as well. He moves past Byleth opening the door in an effort of oxymoronic hospitality. “Get some rest, maybe take some melatonin supplements to help you sleep at night. Oh, and make sure you don’t forget an umbrella. Looks like it’ll be raining hard for a while!” When Byleth passes him by, he stops her by the shoulder. “And if you need to talk more, Miss Eisner, you know where to find me.”

She yawns once more, then waves as she departs.

On the walk up to the office, Byleth notices Akira speed-walking through the hallways, eyes darting to and fro, clearly searching for something.

_You heard Doctor Maruki. Don’t get involved. You can help without getting involved._

She fakes another yawn, disregarding Akira’s presence, and charts a detour for the PE office.

* * *

**Saturday, June 18th** **  
** Evening

Byleth opens her eyes, only to find she’s seated in the throne in the vast chambers under Garreg Mach. The atmosphere is illuminated a low green, sickly and unnerving. Shadows stretch up into infinity, with no visible ceiling. In front of her, where there was once a staircase is instead absolutely nothing. The throne sits atop a lone, inaccessible spire. When Byleth tries to lift an arm, she’s held in place, though not by any visible shackle or restraint. Her body feels impossibly heavy. She struggles, writhing pitifully in place.

_I’m back? No, no. Please. I’m done with this._

“Are you really?” It’s her own voice, yet not. The voice of her inner self. “You’ve pushed me aside once more, Byleth. Is sparing yourself the pain _really_ worth risking theirs?”

She clenches her eyes shut for a second, resisting her immobility. When she opens them again, the staircase is back where it once was. At the base of the stairs, what feels so distant, are the telltale sounds of a struggle. Grunts of effort, muted groans of pain, and the repetitive invocation of one word: Persona.

In an instant, the entire scene drops from underneath Byleth. She’s sent into a hopeless free-fall. The word echoes, incessant in her mind, over and over and over. Hot air rushes past, her hair is whipped upward, and she feels tears flying into the air above her.

Then, she bolts upright. She’s back in her futon. The only light in the room seeps in between blackout curtains of her sole apartment window. Her body is drenched in a cold sweat, and tears trickle down her cheeks. Her breathing is heavy, labored. She wipes her eyes dry on her forearm, then checks her phone: 3:18 AM. She mouths a curse word and gets out of bed, opens her curtain, and takes in her view of the Tokyo skyline. Silver lining: Living on the top floor of a tall apartment building has its perks. 

After watching the urban glimmer, she lays down once more, but finds herself unable to get any restful sleep.

* * *

**Thursday, June 23rd** **  
** Morning

When it rains, it pours. In the case of recent weather, this makes that statement true both figuratively and literally. Over the weekend, Mister Inui had a death in the family and had to call out for the week. Naturally, Byleth was asked to fill in. The extra workload is mentally stimulating enough to keep her mind off of her nightmares, but it’s taxing nonetheless. Kobayakawa forces her to wear a nicer outfit when she teaches, much to her chagrin -- it’s a blessing to be not only permitted but _recommended_ to wear comfortable gym clothes at work. She misses that. On the bright side, she’s temporarily escaped the solitude of the PE faculty room, allowed to instead use the classroom teacher’s faculty office, if only for a week.

Byleth has prepared Inui’s lesson plans, homework assignments, and general announcements all ahead of time. She’s been informed of the problem students, as well as those who need some attention. For whatever reason, Akira Kurusu of class 2-D was on that list. Inui insisted that he “be given some extra consideration, to make sure he’s not slipping in his studies,” so she has little choice but to oblige.

Despite her status as a substitute, she’s earned the respect of the general student body. Students tend to behave in her presence… for the most part. She’s strict, but fair, considerate without being meek, and tough without being cruel. A hard balance to strike, altogether.

“Inequality between genders has been a constant ripple in history, with its echoes still heard today. Though exceptions exist, most societies of yore gave more rights to men, expecting women to perform little other than household duties and the production of male heirs. This influence can be seen in all forms of media, recent or otherwise. For example, Kurusu-san, if you would.” She disrupts his usual posture of leaning his head on one hand, staring out of the window and daydreaming. He perks up, paying full attention. “It’s thought that the woman in this tarot card is based on a woman named Joan. Any guess as to what her position was?”

He ponders a moment, then answers. “The pope.”

“Correct. Joan -- sometimes disputed by historians to be Johanna -- became the pope of Rome, despite women being barred from priesthood. As a result, she became a figure of myth, considered by some to be an anti-church symbol.”

A few members of the class murmur.  
“Wait, he really got that?”  
“I thought he was a delinquent, but he seems smart.”  
“Shhhh, Eisner-sensei’s still talking!”

She softens her voice, only speaking up more as the chatter subsides for students to more properly listen. “Legends claim Joan was brought from Athens to Rome, cross-dressing to navigate outside the law. People throughout the city lauded her wise nature, and she was inevitably chosen to be the pope. Buuuuut when it was discovered that she was, in truth, a woman, she was stoned to death. The whole debacle was erased from history books in an attempt to hide it. Didn’t work too well.”

Akira smirks, then resumes his stare at the downpour outside.

“Now, for homework, Inui-sensei has assigned…” Byleth continues her spiel, stealing worried glances at Akira. “Ah, looks like I went through the lesson faster than anticipated. You’ve still got ten minutes until the bell rings. Use that time as you wish. If you have any questions about the material, I’ll be at the front of the class.”

As she packs away the lesson plan and notes, the students turn to their own tasks. Some get a head start on the homework, some do nothing, and some share the most recent gossip.

“So, did you see that post about Niijima-senpai and the whole ‘mafia’ thing?”  
“Yeah, what was that all about?”  
“Apparently students are being targeted to do God-knows-what.”  
“All because they’re offered money, right?”  
“Really? I heard they were blackmailed…”

A student approaches Byleth, hands behind her back. “Eisner-sensei! I really wanna know… How was Switzerland, anyway? Was it cold? Do you have a boyfriend back there?”

Byleth laughs. “I specifically said questions about the material, Yue-san. But yes, it was colder than here. As for if I had a partner, that’s private.” As always, she allows others to draw their own conclusions, faulty or otherwise.

* * *

  
**Thursday, June 23rd**  
After School

Byleth is stoked to share the company of the classroom faculty office. There are days when the silence of the PE room grows unbearable, so to have the comfort of background chatter is a welcome change. Byleth has elected to stay at school, rather than the confines of her apartment, to finish grading some of the papers Inui has left behind. She cross-references his previous grades with the rubric, sure to make the same judgments he would. It would help if she knew him at all, but that won’t stop her from trying. She’s working on one of the last papers when a presence appears in her peripheral vision. But as she turns to take it in, her sight blurs. She can vaguely make out the shape of a petite young girl with long, voluminous green hair, clad in flowing blue robes.

Then she blinks and it’s Kawakami. She waves a hand over Byleth’s eyes, bringing her back to reality. “Hey, Earth to Eisner-san. Are you feeling okay?”

She blinks rapidly. “Yeah, yeah. Haven’t been sleeping well.” Kawakami rests her hands on her hips, almost defiant.

“Filling for Inui’s working you that hard? Oh, you’re too young for that...”

Byleth sets aside the paper and rubs her eye with the back of her hand. “No, it’s not that. You underestimate my pedagogic abilities. Just life.”

“I was going to say, you’re looking a bit…” Her eyes drift downward, apprehensive.

Byleth has suggestions. “Rough? Tired? World-weary?”

“All of the above. Please see a doctor, if that helps. Like I said, you’re far too young to let yourself suffer like that.” Her voice drips with concern. Byleth opens her mouth to respond, but is disrupted by the office door sliding open and heavy footfalls rushing in.

“Oh, there you are, teach!” Ryuji barges in. “I looked in the PE office first, but I forgot you were here.”

“Ah, Sakamoto-kun. A pleasure.” Rife with sarcasm, and Kawakami’s not even hiding it.

“Yeah, hey Kawakami-sensei. Nice to see you, too.” He pays her little attention, instead speaking directly to Byleth. “Hey, teach. I need to ask you somethin’. In private.”

“Oh, sure. Not for too long, unfortunately.” She motions to the pile of papers in front of her. “Plenty of work to do.”

“I’ll just be a second, swear.” He practically drags her from her chair, maintaining a lively pace all the way to the rooftop.

Byleth has trouble keeping up, at first. Ryuji’s gait is wide and practiced. After all, he’s spent plenty of time up there with the others, though she hasn’t seen them headed this way for about a week now... What changed?

Mere seconds pass and they’ve arrived at the entryway to the roof. Between breaths, Byleth’s eyes catch all the details of the room. Extraneous desks and chairs are stacked in the corner, precarious in their perch. The warning sign shows signs of age, its edges curling inward and decorated with minute rips. In her reflection in the window, she sees a glint of gold and purple surrounding her eyes, evaporating as Ryuji swings the door open.

He takes a few steps, then swings back around on one leg to face Byleth. The motion startles her as she’s closing the door behind her. “Okay, I’ll get to the point. I kinda…” He waits a moment, then claps his hands above his head and bows, deferential. “I want some of the trainin’ Akira-san got from you.”

“Is that all?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Ryuji looks up, hands unmoving, and blinks in surprise. “Huh, I didn’t think it’d be that easy.” Then, he scratches his neck. His eyes close in joy, and he starts to rotate his arms as a warmup.

“Just not today. I have a hell of a lot of work to do.” Ryuji jerks his head back and forth, mouth agape in reaction to… something. Byleth’s curiosity overtakes her. “What?”

“Sorry, just never heard you curse before.”

“The professional veneer slips a bit when you’re as exhausted as I am.” She grins, coyly, then states as matter-of-fact and nonchalant as possible, “Fuck. See? I say that sometimes.”

Ryuji’s laughter sputters out in stages. His lips catch the first gust of hilarity, then he’s chuckling in earnest until he runs short on breath, punctuating the whole reaction with a sharp inhale. “Ha! I underestimated your sense of humor, teach. Okay, okay. No lesson today, then. Well, you’re the adult… when’s good for you?”

“After school on Saturdays is always the easiest on my schedule. Should I pen you in for an ‘appointment’ then, Sakamoto-san?” She takes out her phone, fumbles with the scheduling app, but works it out -- despite a furrowed brow and a lip bitten in concentration.

“Sure. Saturday. Should I… bring anything, like my weapons, or…?”

“Nobody stays in the gym too late on Saturday. Come in your gym clothes and I’ll have everything else we need. Have you ever played any baseball?”

“No? Why do you ask?” Byleth doesn’t register his reaction. She’s too busy making sure she makes the free time for him.

“Just curious.”

* * *

**Friday, June 24th** **  
** After School

Having finished the last of her work early, Byleth decides that falling asleep in the faculty office wouldn’t be the best look for her. She collects her belongings, yawning throughout the process. In the midst of one such yawn, an unidentified _thud_ collides with her left foot. Her phone. When she stoops down to pick it up, an idea crosses her mind. She unlocks the screen, opens the messaging app, then types away.

 **BE:** ~~Takemi, it’s Byleth. Got any plans for tonight? I know it’s a school night, but I’ve been having trouble sleeping and probably just need someone’s help to wear me out enough. Mind taking me out and giving me something to do?~~

She types out the whole message, then deletes it as a flush of realization spreads across her cheeks.

_Oh. That could be… misconstrued. A lot. The subtext there is… definitely not the intention._

She thanks her lucky stars that she was conscious enough to catch that grave error before immortalizing it in the etheria of technology. Instead, she locks her phone, stows it, and departs. Kawakami looks up from a conversation with Miss Chouno, waving farewell. Byleth swears she catches a glimpse of worry across Kawakami's features before the wall blocks her view.

_The rain’s finally let up… I’ll just go fishing._

**...**

Byleth focuses on her breathing, then casts her line. She rests her consciousness on the rhythm of inhale, then exhale. Steady, unceasing, like waves in the tide. Her eyes shut, meditating on the present moment, trying to maintain composure in the face of idle thoughts.

 _Am I enabling them to rush headlong into danger?_  
She lets the thought flow away.  
_What moral imperative do I have...  
_ It trails into the distance, weightless.  
_What would my dad--_

She’s interrupted by a tug at her fishing line. She yanks back with equal force, reeling with all the strength she can muster. Swells of water distort this way and that -- attempts by the fish to avoid its new fate. Unluckily for it, Byleth is an uncaring wheel of fortune. She pulls with her arms, her back, her legs, then angles sharply backward, pulling the fish above water.

In the amalgam of light distorted by wayward droplets, however, Byleth sees no fish. Her heart drops, then lurches up into her throat.

She sees her father, face painted with agony, a dagger driven into his back.

Then, gravity pulls her back, and Byleth fails to catch her balance. She tumbles headfirst into the (fortunately unused) fishing pond behind her. Immediately, she’s drenched from head to toe. Once she’s fully returned to her senses, she pulls herself out of the pond, where she finds herself surrounded by a concerned audience.

The attendant looks equally perturbed and amazed. “Well, I’ll be. Caught yerself a big one, there!” He motions to the basket beside her now-toppled seat. Inside, a massive fish flops about. “Hope it was worth the trouble!” He chortles, nasally and raucous.

“Oh. You can release it. I’ve… I have to go.” She pushes her way past the quasi-crowd, back into the streets of Tokyo.

Curious eyes follow her as she hurries. Finally, she regains the wherewithal to wring out her hair and clothes, and check her phone and belongings for damage. Thankfully, they seem relatively more dry in comparison to the rest of her.

_Why did--?_

She’s snatched from her thoughts by a distinct tap on the back of the head.

A woman’s voice, recognizably languid, keeps her grounded. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing walking around Ichigaya dripping wet?”

Byleth turns to the source, expectedly, Tae Takemi. “Fell into a pond. Was headed home.”

“At least stop somewhere to get a towel first! You’re gonna catch a cold.” She sighs, weary and weighty, then leads Byleth aside and pushes her down by the shoulders to sit on a bench. “Wait here. I’ll go to a store and fetch you one.”

Byleth shivers in place, then sneezes. Looks like Takemi might be right. Byleth crosses her arms in hopes of engulfing her body in her own warmth, but she finds little comfort.

_God, this is awful. My mind is really tearing itself apart…_

She endures the sidelong glances of nearly every pedestrian, entombed within her own thoughts until a familiar dark blue peeks through the crowd, heading directly her way. Takemi returns to Byleth’s side, sits next to her, and takes a towel out of a bag. With little hesitation, she wraps it around Byleth’s shoulders, then sets the bag in her own lap.

“There’s some soup and medicine in there for you, as well as a change of clothes to get out of what you’re wearing now.” She rubs the towel on Byleth’s hair and shoulder blades. “Seriously, I give you my number and pray for a text, then this is the first I see you in two weeks?”

“For what it’s worth, I did almost text you today.” She tries to forget that the message sounded… charged. She can’t tell if a blush is betraying her attempts to cover that up.

A giggle, light as a feather, escapes Tae’s lips. “Almost? Almost texting won’t help you make friends, you know.” She finally brings her hands back to her side of the bench. “Mind if I’m brutally honest with you here?”

Byleth sniffles, then rubs more of her body with the towel. The effort is worth it so far, though her clothes are still sopping and clingy against her skin. “Please.”

“You look like shit.”

Byleth smiles, weakly. “It’s been a tough past few weeks. Part of the reason I haven’t contacted you.”

“That explains it. You haven’t been sleeping well, I take it?” Her gaze examines the dark rings around Byleth’s eyes.

“Not at all. Nightmares. Trauma.”

She leans forward to meet Byleth's gaze. “I’m sorry to hear that. Have you found a therapist here in Tokyo?”

Byleth recalls Maruki’s offers to counsel her. “Thankfully.”

“Good, because I’m definitely not qualified to help with that. I can help with the sleep, but you’ll keep having mental troubles as long as that goes unaddressed. In the meantime, I might have something to help. For now, we need to get you out of those clothes. Do you live nearby?”

“Not really.”

She pushes herself up, hands on her knees. “Looks like we’re going to my place, then.”

Now Byleth is definitely blushing -- she can _feel_ the pinprick sensation all over her cheekbones. “O-oh.”

“Normally, you have to be a hell of a gal to get there when I hardly know you, but these are special circumstances. C’mon, let’s get a move on.” She offers a hand to Byleth, who takes it while Takemi guides her up gently. She avoids eye contact the entire motion. And the entire walk there.

**...**

“Home, sweet home. I apologize for the mess.” Takemi flings her keys into a bowl atop a table near her front door. “Bathroom’s that way. You can get changed in there and hang your clothes up to dry. Make yourself at home.” Then, a giggle shakes her shoulders. “Just not _too_ much.”

Byleth follows her directions, tracing the wall to the bathroom. The apartment is a mess, just as warned. From a brief glimpse into a doorway, she sees clothes scattered across Takemi’s bedroom floor, and an unmade futon shoved aside for a modicum of free space. Takemi’s bathroom is in further disarray, with a plethora of half-empty bottles of dye, nail polish remover, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and other products Byleth doesn’t entirely recognize. She rids herself of her moist outfit, forlorn, and takes a look at what Takemi picked out for her.

_You can’t be serious._

Byleth opens the bathroom door, a mixture of amusement and consternation in her expression. From the other room, she hears Takemi talking on the phone.

“Yeah, not today, sorry. I appreciate the offer, but we’ll have to do another trial some other time. Something came up.” Byleth pokes her head around the corner, just from the neck up, to see Takemi in earnest. Takemi’s eyes flit to the side -- a piercing, knowing motion -- to acknowledge Byleth’s presence. “Yeah. Good luck with entrance exams. See you.” She taps the screen, then turns to Byleth. “So, how do you like the outfit?”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Byleth finally buckles under the inevitability of the situation. She knows full well she can’t keep hiding behind the wall. So she walks forward, revealing Takemi’s choice in clothing. Her white t-shirt reads in large font, poor english: “I’M SO FUCKING FUTURE.” It’s snug around the torso, clearly too small for Byleth’s chest. The red gym shorts are similarly small, hugging her thighs, but at least not too revealing.

Takemi hides her laughter behind the back of her hand. “Had to guess your size just from what I saw. Obviously I miscalculated.”

“Clearly. When should I come back for my clothes?”

“Oh, no. You’re staying here for a bit to nap. You absolutely need it. Here, drink this. It’s my own formula, so I know it works. I take it myself after rough days at the clinic.” Takemi extends a shot glass-sized cup of viscous, lime green liquid toward Byleth.

She looks at the concoction, then back at Takemi’s face. She’s absolutely serious. “You realize how shady this situation is, right?”

“I’m shady by nature. Now drink up.” Byleth shakes her head as she accepts the offer. This is a bad idea. But if it helps…

“I trust you on this.” She finishes the whole cup in one gulp.

“A poor decision, probably. That stuff acts fast, so hurry up to my futon.”

Byleth complies, already feeling the effects by the time she’s tucked herself into Takemi’s futon. Her thoughts subside entirely, her eyelids sink heavier with each blink, and she drifts asleep within a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Friday, June 24th** **  
** Evening

Byleth regains consciousness from her dreamless slumber, albeit not all at once. First, she’s merely aware that she’s awake. Then, when she can move her body, she stirs in place. She’s still in Takemi’s room, now a mite cleaner. Takemi herself sits at a desk, typing away at a laptop -- the sole light source, dimmed to almost nothing. Through the window behind Takemi’s vague silhouette, Byleth can see it’s grown dark outside. Takemi’s wearing headphones, bobbing her head to some unheard beat as she works. Byleth props herself up on one arm and rubs an eye with her free hand. Takemi takes notice of the motion from her periphery and removes her headphones to address her guest.

“How long was I asleep?” Byleth’s voice is still murky and low.

Takemi's changed into far more casual clothes -- a black tank top with a pattern of tiny skulls, and loose red shorts. “About two and a half hours. I gave you a smaller dose, just enough for a quality nap. How do you feel?”

Byleth’s grogginess aside, she does feel better. More alert than she did even in full daylight. “Much better.” Then, a thought crosses her mind, and she scolds herself for being inconsiderate. “How much do I owe you for all of this?”

Takemi rises from her chair, then flicks a switch. The sudden burst of light tears Byleth from any remaining drowsiness, as if yanking her by the scalp. “Nothing. I wasn’t doing this as your doctor. I was doing it as a friend.”

“O-oh. Thank you.”

Takemi lifts one finger, solemn. “On one condition. Next time I see you has to be under better circumstances.”

Byleth lifts herself from the futon fully, stretching. “Okay.” She smiles, furtive as always in the gesture. “Drinks some time?”

“Definitely. Though at this rate, I might make you cover me for the first round.” She motions toward her bedroom door with her head. “Now, as much as I love having you as a guest, I’ve gotta send you home. It’s dark outside, and I don’t want you to miss the trains. I’ve got your bag by the door. Your clothes are dry and folded inside. Be sure to take some of that cold medicine -- if you’re sick the next time I see you, I might just end up killing you with the treatment.” They start walking to her front door together. “Oh, I left you another few doses of that sleep medicine. Take them if you have more trouble getting rest. Just not tonight, unless you want to sleep through the entire weekend.”

“Thanks, Doctor.”

“What did I say? I’m not your doctor here, I’m your friend. And my friends call me Tae.”

“I’ll text you later, Tae. This weekend, for sure. Probably sooner.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She opens the door. “Now get out.” Her voice is soft with affection.

Byleth departs, and the door shuts behind her. She hears the lock slide closed, and notices Takemi’s shadow linger underneath the door’s edge.

* * *

**Saturday, June 25th** **  
** After School

Byleth fiddles with her phone while waiting for Ryuji. Turns out he’s not as prompt as Akira, though Byleth isn’t surprised. She won’t hold it against him. At least not entirely. She makes good on her promise to text Tae.

 **Byleth:** You must be some kind of miracle worker.  
**Byleth:** Or a witch doctor, or something.  
**Byleth:** I feel like I just slept for a week.  
**Tae:** Hopefully you look the part, too.  
**Tae:** That’s the power of Takemi’s home remedies.  
**Byleth:** Seems like coworkers noticed, at least.  
**Tae:** That’s a start.  
**Tae:** Seriously, though. Start taking care of yourself.  
**Tae:** Rich coming from me after you saw my apartment, I know.  
**Byleth:** I’ll work on it, doc.  
**Tae:** 😝

The sound of panting tears her from her phone. Ryuji finally made it, wearing a sleeveless white shirt and the standard Shujin red gym pants. With little hesitation, Byleth tosses him a baseball bat. Startled, he barely manages to catch it after bouncing it between his hands for what seems like a full five seconds.

“If anyone asks, I’m helping you with your bat swing.” Byleth closes the distance between them. “Now, show me the stance you make before you give a good walloping.”

He’s still struggling to catch his breath “Not even gonna let me rest, huh, teach?” He shows a swinging stance, as best as he knows.

“I would’ve, if you were here on time. Can’t afford to waste any of it now.” She circles him, examining his posture. “Try not to hunch your back as much, it’ll keep you from putting your full force into the bat. And spread your feet wider, just a tad more than shoulder width. It’ll keep you sturdy and balanced through the motion.”

Ryuji does as instructed. “Like that?”

“Better.” She steps back, clear of Ryuji’s reach. “Now, swing as normal.”

He grins, the same shit-eating grin as always. This is his favorite part. Then, he swings.

“One more time.”

He nods, then repeats.

“Part of a good swing is the anticipation. You’re just swinging without proper windup. Twist your back before striking, then release all of the pent-up tension. Focus on that and swing again.”

They continue this back and forth for about an hour, critiquing each time. Ryuji rises to each suggestion, making considerable progress. He’s winded by the end, so they call it a day.

Then, Ryuji’s phone vibrates violently. He jumps in surprise, then picks up. “Yo, Makoto. What’s up?”

Byleth eavesdrops as she fetches the bat and stretches. Ryuji chats more. “Wait shit, we’re going today? Sorry, I’ve been busy getting some lessons from Eisner-sensei. My swing’s improved a hell of a lot.”

_Did he say Makoto? As in, Niijima?_

“Yeah, I’ll meet you all in the accessway. Shouldn’t be long.” He hangs up, then turns to her. “Alright, looks like I’m headed out. Thanks for the help again, teach.”

“One last piece of advice. This is the hard part.” He perks an ear to listen. “Don’t let the adrenaline get to you. Use it to focus on your technique.”

“Gotcha. See ya ‘round, teach!” He dashes out of the gym, obviously rushing.

_What are they getting themselves into now? And why is Niijima-san involved?_

She shakes her head, packs her bags, then leaves the gym -- and hopefully, those thoughts -- behind.

* * *

**Friday, July 1st** **  
** After School

Byleth is transferring off the Ginza line in Shibuya when she’s met with a ruckus and a smattering of crimson postcards fluttering about in the wind. She picks one up, recognizing the Phantom Thieves’ logo on the back, outlined in alternating circles of red and black. In standard fare, she reads the cut-out text.

“Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony. You indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target minors exclusively. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves.”

_Scamming minors... I heard about that in class, didn’t I?_

The epiphany tears through her like a bullet.

_Oh my god. They’re targeting a mafia boss. They could actually die._

She slips the card into her bag, then transfers lines. Her plans for tomorrow just changed drastically.

* * *

**Saturday, July 2nd** **  
** After School

Byleth is quick to sneak out the moment classes are over. She really shouldn’t be leaving this early, but that’s the least of her concerns. She gets off the train in Shibuya, careful to not draw attention, and slinks off to observe the accessway. Just as planned, she puts on a hat to hide her ostentatious hair -- a dead giveaway, one that keeps her from being able to sneak around like this. She takes one last glance into her gym bag for the fifth time, ensuring that she has her bow and sword. They’re still there, nothing sharp jutting out any freshly-poked holes in the bag. Finally assured, she looks down at her phone, tapping the screen in an effort to appear busy while she observes the environment. 

Then, she hears them. The familiar group passes by, Makoto Niijima in tow. Byleth trails behind them from an inconspicuous distance. As they approach a corner down an unused tunnel, Akira stops to search around as the others continue. Byleth ducks behind a pillar for a moment, and when she looks back, she catches a last glimpse of Akira vanishing around the corner. Now, she runs to keep up, hoping that the Nav app… thing will take her with them.

She must’ve gotten lucky, because reality distorts for a moment, syrupy and thick. When her perception is normal once more, she’s clad in robes yet again. She sprints after them, up the stairs, in a desperate bid to not lose Akira’s trail.

When she gets above ground, however, the goal makes itself obvious. Hanging a few hundred meters in the green-tinted sky is a flying bank, vacuuming money from all corners of Shibuya. A bridge is extended down to the street, with a black car ascending its slopes.

_Shit. There go my chances at staying near them._

All she can do is dash as fast as her legs can carry her. The car vanishes in the distance.

By the time she’s reached the top, her legs are begging for mercy and her lungs are shrieking bloody murder. And the front door is barricaded closed. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a statue moved aside, revealing passage. Bingo. No time to rest, she pushes forth.

The bank is in utter disarray. From behind a corner, Byleth can see burly masked security guards and german shepherd guard dogs patrol this way and that. But a few head to an elevator across the way, yelling, “Red alert! The thieves have been spotted approaching the innermost vault. We are en route, fastest way there, over.”

_There’s my in._

She pulls four arrows from her quiver and turns the corner, immediately alerting the entire room. Rapid fire, she lets loose each arrow, making pincushions of the closer guards. She stows the bow, then unsheathes her sword and swings in one fluid motion. The momentum separates each segment, extending the blade like a whip, sending guards careening to the wayside as she rushes through. Without faltering a moment, Byleth drop kicks the leader of the squadron as it waits at the elevator. It arrives with a ding, and the doors open. Every eye in the room is drawn toward the motion. Both Byleth and the guards make a break for the door, but only a few manage to get in with her before the doors close.

At the bottom, the doors open. The only one left standing is Byleth, bow at the ready. Down a corridor, she spots the shadows of a troupe of thieves, trailed by a few guards.

Audible in the distance is Ann’s voice. “I guess stealth isn’t an option anymore...”

Then, Makoto. “Just keep running. We’re almost there.”

Byleth follows behind them, pinning a guard to the wall with arrows in the process. Thankfully, just like her time in Abyss, there always seem to be more arrows in her quiver when she reaches for them. In the upper corners of each room, she spots security cameras, then snipes each one. No chances.

Finally, she finds a larger room with symmetrical staircases, and sees the thieves beginning to descend in an elevator. Though distant, she could swear Akira saw her.

_Dammit, I have to wait for the elevator to come back, don’t I..._

She hops the balcony, rolls as she collides with the floor, then jams her fist on the “down” button. When she turns around, a number of guards are dissolving into lion-like creatures, demons with blades, pixies, and… catgirls?

_Oh, well. Catgirl or not, none of them are exempt from my blade._

**...**

The elevator’s glass wall offers a view of the vault, equal parts impressive and horrendous. In the distance, Byleth can see a crowd of guards and monsters gathering at a choke point between two walls, just before a massive elevator’s entrance. They seem to inch forward bit by bit.

_Why haven’t they gotten on the last elevator yet?!_

Then, within a second, Byleth has her answer. Ryuji has collapsed on the ground, just in front of the hostiles. Everyone is doing everything they can just fend them off. The spectacle disappears behind the crowd as the elevator reaches the floor.

_Looks like I’ll need help on this one. I hope you’re still in there…_

She rushes forward, sword in hand, and tears her mask off. It dissolves in midair, fading into a glimmering outline.

“Come to me, Sothis!”

The outline fills in, revealing a young girl with green hair -- long, voluminous enough to seem like a cloak. She wears flowing navy robes, secured in place by golden ropes and ornaments. Held aloft by pointed ears, a tiara lies across her forehead, bookended by braided strands of hair, each interspersed with ribbons of pink and white.

“Now Sothis, cleanse these beasts with arrows of light!”

The girl calmly spreads her arms, palms facing upward, and incandescent motes materialize in an arc above her head before bursting forward as sharp rays of light. Now alerted to her presence, some of the guards turn around, only to be swallowed by the salvo of radiance.

When the dust clears, Byleth’s mask is perched once more on her nose, and the enemies have been reduced to ashy black residue. Ryuji backs up, scared at first, but then his face alights with glee. Each member of the Phantom Thieves reacts to her as she strides through the smoke. Only Akira doesn’t seem surprised. Instead, he smirks.

“Eisner-sensei?! I thought you didn’t want to do all this?” Ann yells as Ryuji props himself up on a spiked mace, helped up by Yusuke and Makoto.

She ignores the question, launching into a lecture. “Are all of you insane?! Targeting a _mob boss?_ You could get seriously injured if he connects this to all of you, you know?” She rubs her temple with the pad of her thumb. “What am I talking about, of course you know the risks. But I can’t just sit by to ensure my own safety when I know all of you are putting yourself at risk _this much_. Besides, I never had that blessing.” Byleth turns her head, addressing the resurgence of shadows tearing through the corridors in their direction. “Do whatever it is you need to down there. I’ll make sure they can’t ambush you from behind.”

“Are you sure, Miss Eisner?” Yusuke has lifted Ryuji fully now. He helps to steady him, then reloads an assault rifle.

“Code names, right?” She turns her back to the group, then prepares her bow. “Call me Professor.”

Akira’s lips twist into a catlike smile, then he leads the group into the final elevator. The enemies surge forward, and she begins picking them off one by one, losing no ground. Sothis hovers behind her, steadily tossing radiant darts in concert with each pluck of the bowstring.

_This is where I’m supposed to be. This is how I’m supposed to help. This feels… right._

**...**

The onslaught doesn’t relent. Byleth looks more harried by the moment, but holds her ground. It’s been nearly half an hour defending the Thieves, but she knows they’re still down there. They’re as tenacious as she is, if not more, and doggedly determined.

So she’s surprised when a quake rattles the entire building. Both her and the attacking shadows fight to keep their footing. The elevator behind her returns, and careening out comes the same black car from before. It swerves around her, clearing a space for reprieve. A door on the side slides open, with Yusuke stretching a hand outward. Behind him are multiple oversized bars of gold.

“We need to leave! Get in, we’ll explain later!”

Not one to hesitate, Byleth takes his hand and slams the door shut behind her.

Morgana’s voice comes from the front of the car. “Hey, careful with the merchandise!” Except Byleth doesn’t see him up there...?

Makoto slams on the accelerator, then weaves through the bank’s multiple labyrinths. Backseat drivers try to direct her around certain corners, down certain passageways, but she shuts them up with a red glare from underneath her iron mask. With little time to spare, she turns to a familiar set of doors, then busts through them into the main lobby. Guards jump aside as she guns it for the door, a grim determination painting pricks of sweat on her brow.

They burst through the barricade, then speed down the bank’s front ramp. Their speed picks up more every second. It feels less and less like a getaway and more like a roller coaster. Halfway down, the bridge collapses, sending them hurtling through the air. Everything goes dark, and everyone screams.

**...**

Byleth’s butt hurts. And someone is on top of her, angular bone structure jabbing at her every which way. She opens her eyes, and it’s midday in Station Square. Yusuke is splayed over her, torso across her waist. They all groan and rise.

“Thank you for breaking the fall, Professor…” He takes in the sight around them, still wincing. “Does this mean we’ve succeeded?”

Morgana is laying underneath a golden briefcase, collapsed in the crosswalk. Byleth pushes her way through the crowd, rushes over and picks Morgana and the case both up. She strides back to the group, one under each arm.

“So, that’s how you do it, huh?” Everyone smiles, some even laughing, even Morgana. “I did my explaining, now it’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is tired for half of this chapter because so was I when I wrote it
> 
> Gonna start putting out support conversations, hopefully soon. Takemi and Kawakami are looking like some of the first, though it might be a bit. I find writing them to be more difficult than the main story, if only because they're mostly dialogue.
> 
> I finished the first draft for chapter 5, too, so I'm pretty stoked about that. I'll probably be editing it after the support conversations, simply because I want to try to get those out first.


	4. Familiar, but not too Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finds that her new life isn't as she hoped it would be... though that's for the best. She spends time with her new teammates, both in and out of danger, and joins them against a mysterious, ephemeral threat.

**Saturday, July 2nd** **  
**Daytime

The attic of Leblanc is far more inviting and calming than it has any right to be. Despite the dust visibly hanging in the air and the… minimalist choice of furniture, Byleth feels at peace here, almost the same amount as down in the cafe itself. Sojiro looked surprised to see her come in, only to follow a bunch of teenagers upstairs, but she brushed off the concerns by saying it was for group tutoring… Though it was difficult to sneak in a garish golden briefcase.

The aforementioned briefcase now sits on a table between the entire group, a non-concern as they’ve become engrossed in explaining their operations to Byleth. She was also introduced to Yusuke more thoroughly, learning he was a pupil of the Thieves’ last target: Madarame. His mother died because Madarame refused to intervene during a seizure, and he took Yusuke in to groom him from childhood to be his own masterpiece factory.

“Ah, so that’s how all of you have pulled this off. I could intuit some of it from my own experiences… but the treasure is a nice touch.” Byleth meditates aloud on their elucidations, visibly confusing them in the process.

Morgana is the first to address that last detail. “Wait, you didn’t steal any treasures while you were in Abyss? What’s the point of Phantom Thievery if there’s no treasure to steal?!”

“I mean, there were small trinkets and baubles to be looted. But never some grand treasure like the three that all of you mentioned.” She redirects her attention to the gaudy box on the table. “And certainly never anything this… over the top.”

“Then… how did you change hearts, Eisner-sensei?” Makoto is still standing, observing the nooks and crannies of Akira’s quarters. “If not by stealing the materialization of their distorted desires, then what was the process like for you?”

“There were similarities. Such as...” She reaches into her gym bag and produces a tan card, no larger than a postcard, embossed with braided patterns around its border. On the back is a lavender crest of interwoven lines in a symmetrical pattern -- reminiscent of the pattern on the mask of her Metaverse regalia.

“Woah, you had to send calling cards, too? That’s sick as hell, teach!” Ryuji picks the card up, then turns it over and tries to read it. “Oh, shit. Yeah, I’m not surprised it’s in English. Ann, mind helping?”

“You know, if you practiced with small stuff like this, maybe your English grade would be better.” Ann accepts the card from Ryuji’s defeated grasp. “Ahem. ‘Miklan Anschutz Gautier. Lawless Marauder. Sothis knows your sins.’ Wow, way more minimalist than ours.”

Yusuke’s gaze locks on the card. He yanks it gracefully from Ann, then examines it closer. Then closer. As close as he can. “What exquisite design. The symmetry of this symbol is striking in its simplistic beauty. And the handwriting… marvelous. Did you do this yourself, sensei?”

“I did. Nobody at the monastery knew about my calligraphy hobby.” She takes joy in the praise.

“Hmmm, so you had to deliver these calling cards to the target, too…” Morgana rapidly shakes his head, another question clearly rattles his brain. “Wait, who’s Sothis?”

“My persona. And that,” Byleth points at the crest on the back of the card, “is a symbol representing her.”

Makoto rests a pensive hand underneath her chin, putting the pieces together. “So you found the ‘palace’ of your targets in Abyss, even without knowing who they might be, uncovered their identity and their distorted desires, then sent a calling card to them in the real world… but why the card? You said yourself there were no treasures to materialize.”

Byleth stares to the side and winces. “Yeah… that’s where things were less graceful than how the Phantom Thieves perform.” She inhales through clenched teeth. “The calling card brought awareness to the threat of consequence, which made their Shadow tangible. Then I would… just beat their Shadow up until they recognized the inevitability of judgment.”

“I like what we do _way_ better!” Morgana’s posture shifts, his chin up with an air of confidence. “Stealing treasures is far more befitting of the Phantom Thieves.”

“Yeah, yeah, but you gotta admit. That shit’s pretty cool, too.” Ryuji beams with admiration, but his attention turns back toward the briefcase. Or, more specifically, the sound of Yusuke dabbling with the rotary lock. “Any luck, Yusuke?”

“I’m afraid not. It seems we’ll need the combination to open it.”

Makoto leans over Akira’s back to examine the briefcase. “A rotary lock, hm?” She angles the case toward her, rotates each dial with silent certainty, then pops the lock. An astonished smile spreads across each Phantom Thief’s lips. Makoto returns to her full height, confidently adjusting her hair with one hand. “...I knew it.”

Having tried to figure it out for so long, Yusuke asks first. “How did you get that?”

She closes her eyes, demure. “I simply memorized the combination. I saw him open and close it so many times, after all.”

“W-well that’s… scary. But amazin’ too!” Ryuji is wide-eyed, failing at his attempts to appear nonchalant while leaning back in his chair.

“Hey, hurry up and open it!” Morgana paws at the case’s handle, impatient.

Everyone puts down what they were doing and gathers around the table as Makoto rests both hands on the lid, then opens the case with slow anticipation. Inside are stack upon stack upon stack of bills of yen, neatly and efficiently organized.

“H-how much is this?!” Ryuji asks, aghast. His thoughts must be running at a million miles an hour.

“I believe one stack is one million yen…” He reads the band holding each stack together, swallowing audibly.

Ann reaches forward, then starts to push each stack aside. Her words grow in volume, starting just above a whisper. “One, two, three… Uhhh, there’s thirty of them in here?!”

Coyly, Akira looks behind his shoulder. He raises his eyebrows when his eyes lock with Byleth’s.

_So, he noticed, too. They’ll see it in a second, I’m sure._

Makoto calculates the mental math quickest. “Thirty million yen… Even after splitting it, we still each get just above four million!”

“Holy shit… It’s gonna be deluxe pork soup combo for me from here on out!” Ryuji is beside himself with joy. He rubs a hand above his stomach, already imagining the possibilities.

Morgana’s ears point downward. “You have to think bigger than that…”

Then, Yusuke notices, too. “Not to bring down the mood, but does this money look real to you?”

“What?!” Ann leans closer, then picks up a stack of yen for closer scrutiny. She reads aloud, bitter. “Children’s Bank?!” She tosses the stack back into the briefcase, and everyone sees that the bills are printed with a picture of Shadow Junya Kaneshiro.

“F-for real?!” Ryuji’s disappointment is palpable.

Even Makoto’s mood fizzles. “I guess this represents… how everything he did was an act to make himself seem tough?”

Ryuji throws his hands up and his head back, yelling to the sky. “Nooooooooo!”

Ann sits back down, but smiles. “Well hey, at least it feels like we totes busted this case, right?”

Makoto’s eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean? Is busting a case good or bad?”

“Both!”

The first part of Makoto’s giggle comes through her nose, but in seconds she’s laughing wholeheartedly. “To think the reward for the Phantom Thieves is feeling they ‘totes busted’ the case… How funny!”

“Fake money or no, the case is quality. How about you all sell that?” Byleth puts forth the suggestion.

Yusuke smiles. “Great minds think alike. I was considering the same thing.”

“Alright then, let’s sell it! Glad we got that sorted!” Ryuji closes the case and drags it off the table, freeing up the space.

Then, a clamor comes from Byleth’s pocket. She reaches in instinctively and checks the caller ID: Principal Kobayakawa. She mutters, just loud enough for the others to hear her. “Why the hell is the principal calling me…?” Then, she addresses their concern more properly. “I’ll take it outside, don’t worry.” She hurries down, passes Sojiro by and answers the call the moment she’s outside the cafe.

“Byleth Eisner speaking.”

“Ah, good, you picked up.” Even over the line, she can hear him shift uncomfortably in his seat. “I’ll be quick. I only wanted to request a meeting with you on Monday. I’d ask over the phone, but the issue is of… confidential nature and utmost importance. Would you be available?”

She doesn’t entirely know how to respond. “I could do that. After classes end, or...?”

“Yes, sure. I’ll, erm… see you then. Thank you, Miss Eisner.” He leaves no room for response, then hangs up.

_“Confidential?” This won’t be anything good._

When she ascends the stairs into Akira’s room, it seems the group is finishing their meeting. The first voice she can hear is, unsurprisingly, Ryuji’s.

“No point mullin’ over it now. Let’s wait and see how Kaneshiro’s change of heart goes first. We should prolly just lay low for a while.”

Makoto contains her surprise. “I never thought I’d hear those words coming from you.”

Then, they notice Byleth’s presence. Ann twirls a finger in her hair. “What was that all about?”

“No idea. Just that he wanted to meet me on Monday about something important and secretive.” Byleth shrugs, indifferent. “He always struck me as the shady type.”

“Tell me about it. He asked me to spy on students to find out who the real Phantom Thieves were.” She looks over everyone in the room, grinning. “Never thought I’d join them in the process.”

Ryuji bolts upright in his seat. “Oh, teach! I guess now we gotta add you to the group chat, huh?”

“Oh. Sure. Kurusu-san’s got my number and permission to do so.” He responds with a thumbs up. “...My phone notifications are going to really explode now, huh?”

The others giggle, glad to have her on as a member.

_I missed laughing with my students like this._

* * *

**Monday, July 4th** **  
**After School

Pouring rain patters against the windows of Kobayakawa’s office. The effect would be more calming, were it not painting the scene with an ominous tone. Kobayakawa himself has been quiet, contemplative, for a few moments. He’s trying to structure his thoughts, it seems.

“Miss Eisner, I’ve asked you here today because I require your assistance.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Good, good. You see, I still believe that there’s a chance the Phantom Thieves might be students of this academy. I had assigned someone else to help keep an eye out and find them, but I’m starting to lose faith in their abilities.” He leans over steepled hands. “You’re familiar with the student body by now, so I would like you to do the same: To ascertain their identities, their abilities, their goals. Do you think you would be able to do this for me?”

Byleth scratches her scalp, as though that will untangle her thoughts. “I don’t know…”

“I can… sweeten the pot, if you’d like. A bigger paycheck, a better position. You name it, so long as it’s in the realm of possibility.”

Now she fully grasps the subtext of his demeanor -- frantic, under a mask of calm. “Why?”

“What do you mean, Miss Eisner? Why would I help you, or...?”

“No, why are you so concerned with the Phantom Thieves? When I started working here, you dismissed them as nothing more than a rumor.”

“Evidence to the contrary has emerged, Miss Eisner. What with the recent calling card…”

“Against a man who’s been targeting some of your students? Seems like they’re doing you a favor.”

Kobayakawa grows frustrated. His brow and posture tighten, tense with exasperation. “They could be dangerous! Their methods are still unknown, I only want to protect the students.”

Byleth leans forward on crossed arms, face humorless and somber. “Which is why you asked a student to do this job first, right?”

“How did you-” She knocked a hole in his facade. His mouth drops agape.

“I’m perceptive, Principal. I noticed.” Byleth has taken full control over the conversation, and is directing the pressure back toward Kobayakawa. “Now, unless you want it to get out that you endangered a student by sending them on an extracurricular goose chase to track the Phantom Thieves, I think it’s best that we both just forget this entire conversation happened.”

“...You may go, Miss Eisner.”

As she strolls back down the hallway, a wry smile across her lips, she hears the muffled sound of a single fist slammed against a desk.

* * *

**Saturday, July 9th**  
After School

Byleth has finally gotten the hang of heading to the accessway near Station Square, thanks in no small part to the fact that she had to trail the Phantom Thieves into Kaneshiro’s palace. Thankfully, now she can meet them with her head held high. Akira called a celebratory meeting to discuss Kaneshiro’s change of heart. Byleth is overjoyed to finally join.

Though she had to be late because of work. She doesn’t feel too bad -- Makoto had to miss the meeting entirely.

The atmosphere is unexpectedly somber when she arrives. Yusuke is mid sentence during her approach. “Do you remember what the fake Kaneshiro said towards the end?”

“Another Metaverse user…” Akira’s eyes examine the distance, looking at nothing in particular.

Ann’s eyes similarly fall downward. “Yeah, he said we’re not the only ones who are doing it…” She jolts back up. “Though we don’t really suspect you, sensei! We were told the suspect had a black mask. You’re kinda the opposite of that…”

“Eh, not gonna let it bother me. Far as we know, he was just pullin’ that shit out of his ass.” Ryuji dismisses the thought. Or, tries to.

“I hope that’s the case…” Yusuke mumbles.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there probably is someone else using the Metaverse.” Byleth keeps her statements matter-of-fact. “There were others back when I did it. If this is anything like that, we can’t afford to let our guard down.”

“Wait, really? That’s not good…” Ann’s expression grows more sullen.

“That’s why I’m here to help to the best of my ability. With me here, you have experience on your side. You don’t have to do all of this blind.”

Just what she needed to hear, apparently. “Thanks, sensei.”

Ryuji, unperturbed, continues. “Whaddya wanna do about our next target?!”

With a gentle scowl, Ann reins him in without hesitation. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Then, her expression softens. Seems she’s considering it, too. “Still, people might expect a lot from our next move considering how excited they’re getting.”

Yusuke smiles, seeing the others’ spirits lifted. “There is no need to hurry, though. Counting Kamoshida, we’ve claimed three consecutive victories, right? We should just lay low and wait for all this excitement to blow over.”

_That’s right. One could say I have my job because of them. I’d forgotten that._

Ann twirls her arms around her hips. “In that case, how about we have another celebration?”

Ryuji beams, pumping a fist. “Good idea! We can make it a welcomin’ party for Sensei and Miss President too.”

Byleth chuckles, then holds up a finger. “More bad news from me today: Exams start next week, remember? Well, except Yusuke and Morgana. If you want to lay low, you ought to not get bad grades.”

Ryuji’s shoulders slack downward. “Teammate or not, you’re definitely still our teacher, alright…”

“But we can definitely celebrate once you’re done with finals. How does that sound?”

Somehow, Ryuji’s body sinks more. “Fiiiiiine. It’s gonna feel like forever, though...”

Even despite that, the team laughs in unison.

_Right now, the good far outweighs the bad. We should enjoy it. Still… I hope they don’t repeat my mistakes with Those Who Slither. I need to keep these kids ready for that, or the results could be catastrophic._

Byleth drops the thought, and smiles alongside them.

* * *

  
  


**Saturday, June 9th**  
Evening

Byleth lounges in her apartment, binging television and otherwise enjoying the wonders of all the technology she missed out on in her years of absence. In her left hand, she has an open pint of ice cream, half-eaten already. Then her phone goes wild, a mind of its own as it twists and turns on her coffee table. When she lifts it, she sees the logo of the Phantom Thieves next to the notification.

**Makoto:** This reaction is incredible. I’m honestly shocked to see it.  
 **Yusuke:** It is only natural that people are surprised. Even the police were struggling to catch him.  
 **Ann:** Yeah. By the way, Makoto, Sensei, you said you were both called in by the principal?  
 **Ann:** Did something happen?  
 **Makoto:** It was regarding my investigation with Mr. Kamoshida.  
 **Makoto:** Don’t worry. I didn’t mention a word about any of you.  
 **Makoto:** I essentially told him I was unable to find any information.  
 **Yusuke:** And you, sensei?  
 **Byleth:** He asked me something similar.   
**Byleth:** Wanted me to spy on students to figure out if any of them were members of the Phantom Thieves.  
 **Byleth:** Even offered a raise or a better position for it.  
 **Ryuji:** Jeez, he sounds desperate.  
 **Byleth:** He definitely came across that way.  
 **Byleth:** I turned him down, naturally.  
 **Byleth:** I might have… loosely blackmailed him.  
 **Ryuji:** Dude, that’s metal.  
 **Byleth:** He claimed to want the student’s safety, so I asked why he sent a student to investigate.  
 **Byleth:** No names mentioned here, either. And I didn’t mention that you’d told me, Niijima-san.  
 **Yusuke:** Ruthless…  
 **Akira:** Thank you, you two.  
 **Makoto:** Don’t mention it.  
 **Makoto:** I’ve graduated from my role as the exemplary honor student.  
 **Makoto:** It’s refreshing to be so honest with myself now.  
 **Ryuji:** So, what’re you gonna do now? Do both of you wanna stay with the Phantom Thieves?  
 **Makoto:** If you’ll have me, I’d love to. And you, sensei?  
 **Byleth:** Well…  
 **Ryuji:** Don’t tell me you’re gettin’ cold feet again, sensei…  
 **Byleth:** Relax, I’m joining!  
 **Byleth:** Just bear in mind that I’m a working adult with a full-time job.  
 **Byleth:** Chances are I won’t be able to join for infiltrations but once a week.  
 **Ryuji:** Oh yeah, you said Saturdays work best, yeah?  
 **Yusuke:** I’m sure we can operate around that.  
 **Akira:** We’ll find a way.  
 **Akira:** Welcome aboard.

_Looks like I’m a full-fledged Phantom Thief now. No turning back._

_Well, except to my ice cream._

* * *

**Saturday, July 16th**  
After School

Byleth is left waiting in the bustle of the mall under Station Square. Ann and Makoto had asked her especially to join them for some shopping and bonding time, and admittedly… She didn’t want to refuse. As peculiar as it is to have students as friends and teammates, she wants to get to know them, spend time with them, enjoy life with them. Or, in this case, patiently stand alone in an unfamiliar shopping mall. Faces come and go, though some hesitate on Byleth’s continuous presence.

Just before she feels like the police are going to be called on her, she catches a glimpse of Ann and Makoto in the crowd. From here, they might as well be angelic saviors, offering salvation from wallflower hell.

Makoto closes the distance quicker, in a hurry to address her. “Sorry to keep you waiting, sensei. I had an appointment that ran late.”

“And I kinda stuck around to walk with Makoto. My bad.”

“No harm done. Sticks and stones may hurt my bones, but the rubbernecking stares of strangers are only irritating for a short period of time.” Both of the girls laugh. Byleth’s head draws back an inch, just from the unexpected response. “Okay, that wasn’t funny, you don’t have to humor me.”

“No, no! It’s just… it’s funny to see you in this context.” Ann dismisses Byleth’s apprehension. “You’ve always seemed… stoic, but gentle.”

“I have to agree with Ann. Seeing this side of you is comforting, in a way. Especially knowing that an adult is on our side, for once.” Makoto scratches her cheek with one finger as she speaks, prim as always.

A genuine, saccharine smile sneaks onto Byleth’s lips. “Always.” Then, she motions to the mall. “So… shopping. I admit, it’s not really a hobby of mine, but…”

“Don’t worry, we had something in mind for you.” Ann takes Byleth by the wrist and leads her to some unknown destination, like a learned pioneer.

The mall stretches further underground, its own capitalist Mementos, filled to the brim with advertisements and product placement. Ann shepherds Byleth onward past all of this, blinders on, tunnel vision active. She clearly has a singular goal, and she’s not stopping until she gets there.

So Byleth is surprised to see a more low-key traditional Japanese clothing store.

Ann stretches her hands out in presentation. “Ta-dah! You said you were available to come to the fireworks show with us on the eighteenth, soooooo…”

“We wanted to give you a chance to start immersing yourself in Japanese culture. I doubt you’ve been afforded much time to do so, with work taking up so much of your life.” Makoto elaborates, pointing an open hand to the wares. “Of course, if you don’t want to wear a yukata to the festival, we won’t force you.”

“No, that sounds… nice. You’ll just have to walk me through all of it.”

Ann pumps a confident fist. “Leave it to us, sensei!”

“Hm, to think we’d be teaching our teacher…” Makoto giggles at the thought, a tender, heartwarming sound.

Byleth can only shrug. “It happens more often than you’d think.”

“Is it rude if I say I don’t find that surprising?”

“C’mon, we didn’t come here just to talk! Sensei, pick something out and we’ll help you!”

**…**

Reluctantly, Byleth assents to Ann and Makoto joining the changing room with her, only to help with the finishing touches.

“Always a fan of that color combination, aren’t you, sensei?”  
“It brings out my eyes.”  
“Okay, stay still and let us help you get it on. Just remember, left side over the right.”  
“Why not the other way?”  
“Because you’re not a corpse.”  
“Ah.”  
“Ann, could you help her with those while I tie her obi?”  
“Yeah, they are a bit…” Ann coughs, interrupting her own sentence in avoidance.  
“Aaand, there. Alright, sensei, turn around and show us.”

Byleth models her choice of fabric -- a calming navy with a gentle geometrical pattern, weaving curves of black and green. The obi around her waist is a light, though not entirely pastel, shade of pink.

“It certainly accentuates your… features, sensei.” Makoto averts her eyes, trying to word the statement tactfully.

“Honestly. It looks great on you, though!” Then, an idea springs alight in Ann’s eyes. “Oh, we should also get geta and sensu for you!”

“Elaboration, please.” She evicts the two from the changing room to get back into her standard gymwear fare.

“Traditional sandals and fan, respectively.”

“Why not? Plus I’m having fun with both of you.” Byleth tosses the curtain aside, ready to buy.

After making the purchase, Ann and Makoto drag Byleth around Tokyo for a short time longer. As the sun sets, they go their separate ways, already thrilled for the festival.

* * *

**Monday, July 18th**  
Evening

...Which is why they’re disappointed when rain interrupts the fireworks show. Granted, they knew the possibility existed, but their optimism was still foiled. Twice now, Byleth has swatted Ryuji on the skull with her sensu for ogling the girls openly, with a verbal reprimand to Akira and Yusuke for trying to be sly about it.

After spending a moment in a convenience store to dry -- wherein Byleth bought some pocky -- they decide to part ways. The experience is bitter, but Byleth assures them there will be other opportunities. Despite the circumstances, the team leaves with smiles on their faces.

She walks to the subway, gradually going through pocky sticks one by one, a singular thought in mind:

_God, I’m glad I remembered an umbrella. Takemi would’ve raised hell if she saw me sick again._

**…**

With her yukata hung up to dry, Byleth has more of the evening free than she’d anticipated. As such, she boots up a video game, then turns the TV on in preparation to spend the evening exploring ancient lands as a hero of legend.

But, as is typical of someone who now has a vested interest to keep up with the media’s coverage of the Phantom Thieves, the news fills the frame first, already briefing the public.

“...These are the details of the message that are posted on Medjed’s website: ‘To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice. However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.”

She changes the TV’s input, where the game awaits her at the title screen.

_Looks like I’m in for my first full-fledged mission with the Phantom Thieves._

She grins, determined.

* * *

**Sunday, July 24th** **  
**Evening

Most nights now involve a supernova of text tones from Byleth’s once-placid phone. Not that Byleth can complain entirely, though it always takes her by surprise. She just never sees it coming. But she takes joy in the new crew she finds herself involved with, as perilous as their journeys become. She retrieves her phone from her pocket just as it begins -- a reflex that she’s beginning to master.

**Ryuji:** So, teach. A lot of shit just went down…  
 **Yusuke:** We decided it best to fill you in.  
 **Byleth:** Hit me.  
 **Makoto:** You remember how we mentioned some Alibaba pestering Akira over text?  
 **Byleth:** And he asked us to change Futaba Sakura’s heart, if I remember?  
 **Ann:** Turns out… Futaba Sakura is Sojiro’s daughter.  
 **Ann:** Well, adopted daughter.  
 **Ryuji:** And Alibaba actually _is_ Futaba.  
 **Yusuke:** It seems her mother committed suicide under suspicious circumstances years ago.  
 **Ryuji:** I don’t buy it. Futaba blames herself, but it’s just too shady...  
 **Yusuke:** We’ve already confirmed she has a palace, though we lack one keyword in the nav…  
 **Makoto:** We’ll try to find out what it is and do a scouting infiltration tomorrow.  
 **Makoto:** Is there a chance you could join us?  
 **Byleth:** I wish.  
 **Byleth:** Teachers have to stay after the emergency assembly for a meeting.  
 **Byleth:** Here’s hoping Kobayakawa doesn’t fire me for defying him.  
 **Ryuji:** Eh, he’s too spineless for that.  
 **Ryuji:** Wait, does summer break mean you’ll be able to join us more often???  
 **Byleth:** If only.  
 **Byleth:** In reality, I only get five days off the entire time.  
 **Ryuji:** Jeez, that’s hardly anything more than the usual…  
 **Ann:** Yeah, is that as bad as it sounds?  
 **Byleth:** More or less. It’s all of my least favorite parts about teaching, without my favorite part.  
 **Makoto:** And what would that be?  
 **Byleth:** The students. All of you really give the job its magic.  
 **Ann:** Aww, sensei...  
 **Yusuke:** You truly seem to be a fantastic teacher.  
 **Yusuke:** I envy that most of you get to experience that more regularly.  
 **Yusuke:** Oh, sorry you had to miss sushi with us this evening, sensei.  
 **Byleth:** It’s okay. Besides, a teacher being seen around all of you outside of school so often would raise quite a bit of suspicion.  
 **Makoto:** She has a point.  
 **Makoto:** We’ll play it as safe as we can.  
 **Makoto:** Everyone else, be prepared for tomorrow.  
 **Akira:** I’ll bring snacks.  
 **Ryuji:** Hell yeah!  
 **Byleth:** Thanks for keeping me informed. Stay safe.

Byleth is quick to lock her phone when a light arm drapes over her shoulder. Tae has finally arrived, turquoise spiderweb dress and torn tights underneath her cropped leather jacket. Studded leather accessories as always.

“I’m lucky these heels give me the height to do that. Did I keep you waiting long? Don’t tell me you started drinking without me.” Tae releases her, then finds her place beside her at the bar.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Byleth puts the Phantom Thief business out of her mind for the remainder of the evening. The two catch up with each other, with Byleth putting away almost double the drinks that Tae does. Despite it, she maintains her composure, even into the later hours of the night.

* * *

**Monday, July 25th** **  
**After School

“A boring assembly, then an even more boring meeting.” Kawakami’s face falls into her arms, crossed in front of her on the table. She stretches down further, forehead against the cool surface. “I could’ve spent all this time sleeping…”

Maruki, ever the optimist, is the first to respond. “Hey, at least we don’t have to deal with it again.”

Kawakami doesn’t look up from her new position. “Easy for you to say. You don’t have to deal with these meetings during all of summer break. Plus I have to work on lesson plans and exams and ughhhhh, the more I speak the worse it feels.”

“I obviously don’t have as much of that to do, so I’m glad to help.” Byleth is sitting across from the table from Kawakami, with Maruki standing nearby. They’re the only three who lingered after the meeting in the faculty office ended, prepared to commiserate. “You forget that I have experience with that.”

Kawakami cranes her neck upward to reveal her face. A salmon-pink indent remains on her forehead. “That would be a blessing, Eisner-san. You’re a saint.”

“See? I think it’ll all turn out for the best.” Maruki sips on a box of apple juice. “Though I can’t say I’d be able to help much. And I’ll be occupied with my own work.”

“I appreciate the consideration, Maruki.” Kawakami turns her head to rest her cheek on the table. “Say, how are things going counselling the students, anyway?”

He’s surprised at her interest. “Pretty well. Most are moving past the incident with Kamoshida. Seems like more and more are just worried about normal high schooler problems. Romance, part-time jobs, grades, entrance exams.” He tosses his juice box in a wastebasket by the door. “It’s a relief, honestly. And the Phantom Thieves taking care of that mafia boss freed some of the students that fell into his trap.”

“Oh yeah, they did put that calling card out, didn’t they.” Kawakami finally pushes herself upright. “I’m still not sure what to think of them…”

Maruki leans his hips against a table, hands resting on the corner. “I’m a fan. Seems like they’re fighting for people who can’t fight for themselves.” He laughs, a hearty but subdued chuckle. “Plus, on the more selfish side, I think I technically have my job here because of them.”

“I was thinking that a while back, too.” Byleth similarly leans over her hands. “With Kamoshida gone, I hope the students feel safer around me.”

Kawakami leans back in her chair, finally more at ease than during the meeting. “Oh, hush. They love you so far.”

“Definitely. I hear a few students sing your praises.” Maruki scratches his scalp. “And more than a few of the guys talk about your looks.”

“They shouldn’t get their hopes up.” She taps a finger at her chin. “Besides, I’ve got my eyes elsewhere.”

“Oh?” Both Kawakami and Maruki hang on the words. Kawakami’s gaze is more piercing, more curious. “Do tell.”

“Invasive, much.” She grins, smug. “I’m joking. Mostly. But it is private.”

The three of them share a brief fit of laughter. When it trails off, Maruki puts his gaze back on Byleth. “What about you, Eisner-san? What do you make of the Phantom Thieves?”

_Play it cool._

“I’m glad they’re around to help where bureaucracy falls short.” Her eyes point upward, as if the corner of the room has the words to her thoughts written in the markings on the wall. “I just hope society doesn’t rely on them to fix _every_ one of their problems.”

Maruki’s laugh crinkles his eyes. Really, it’s adorable. “I hadn’t considered that! If people just give up on their issues and hope the Phantom Thieves take care of it, that would only spell trouble for everyone.”

“Yeah… it’s probably for the best that they only help people who have no control over the situation…” Kawakami directs her eyes to nothing of note. It’s clear she’s playing memories over her irises. “Good talk, you two. Thanks for helping me get my mind off all the stress of summer break.” She stands fully, then grips her bag, ready to head out. “I’ll definitely take you up on your offer, Eisner-san. Keep your schedule at least a _little_ bit free.”

“I must be leaving as well. This paper isn’t going to write itself.” Maruki waves farewell.

The three part ways, each to their respective homes and mountains of work.

* * *

  
  


**Friday, August 5th**  
Daytime

Byleth can see what the team meant when she said Futaba’s Palace was more problematic than they’d anticipated. On a few occasions now, it’s seemed that Futaba’s Shadow was making a concession to help the team, only to lash out in instinctual self-defense. It’s clear she wants the help, especially since she’d asked the Phantom Thieves specifically, but her trauma is still doing everything in its power to keep the barricade strong.

The Thieves were quick to inform Byleth on what she’d missed. A journey to a nearby town, trapdoors into underground crypts, and puzzles that told the story of Wakaba Isshiki’s death. They’d made good progress, but still had plenty to go.

“Jeez, is there ever gonna be an end to these stairs?!” Ryuji lags behind the group, gripping his leg. “This shit’s makin’ my knee act up…”

“It doesn’t even feel like we’ve made it halfway yet…” Ann shares his pessimism. “Any clue, Mona?”

“Unfortunately not. We’ll just have to keep going and pace ourselves.” He turns back to Ryuji. “Not that you’d know anything about that, you dumb--”

Byleth interrupts. “Mona, what did I say about the insults?”

“Yeah, yeah. We won’t do any better if we’re at each other’s throats.” He laments, bouncing up each step.

Akira stops in front of a door at the side of the landing they’d reached. “Let’s catch our breath and form a plan.”

“God bless, Joker.” Ryuji slams his hand on the ankh-shaped lever and the doors snap open.

The stone seats of the safe rooms in Futaba’s Palace don’t offer much in the way of comfort, though they make for a good opportunity to regroup and formulate plans. Each of the team finds their place in the room, then leans or finds a seat to relax.

Akira calls the team to the table in the center and everyone bemoans the premature cut-off of this time to unwind, though he surprises everyone when he places containers of rice and curry in the center, along with cans and bottles for drinks, bags of chips, and even a few Big Bang burgers.

“I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you’d bring snacks.” Yusuke takes a seat, grateful. “Thank you, Joker. I didn’t get to eat much today, so I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

Ryuji has already begun to dig into his share with reckless abandon, only stopping for brief gasps of air. Ann shows her concern. “Please remember to chew, Skull…”

With a mouthful of food, he waives her worry. “Mmmf. I’ll live.”

Makoto’s laugh is muffled, but genuine. Her posture is as perfect as always, though she keeps instinctually reaching to flatten a skirt underneath her. “I won’t say I’m surprised, but your skills in battle are formidable, Professor. And your stamina...”

Byleth finishes her bottle of water, then wipes the excess from the corner of her mouth. “I have a year’s worth of experience, after all.” She takes another bite of her second burger. “Plus I am your PE teacher… I have to stay fit.”

“And your Persona is remarkably powerful. I daresay you outclass the rest of us in that regard… maybe even Joker. No offense.” Yusuke is luxuriating in the curry and rice, eating slowly to prolong the experience.

“None taken. You’re a boon to the team.” Joker’s quick to respond, composed as usual. “Speaking of. Mona, Skull, Panther, you need the rest, so fall back a bit. Fox, Queen, Professor, take point with me for a while.”

The new lineup nods and acknowledges one another. Everyone finishes their meal, waits fifteen or so minutes to digest -- Byleth’s suggestion -- then they get back to work.

**…**

Never before had Byleth become so familiar with Egyptian myth and deities. Unsurprisingly, nearly every encounter they’ve had with the enemy has been in line with the theme of Futaba’s Pyramid. After expressing curiosity, Akira gave an unexpectedly detailed explanation of each enemy they’d crossed paths with. Thoth was a moon god who gave great magical power to Isis, who became known as the goddess of the dead after using said power to revive her husband, Osiris -- who was also, disgustingly, her brother -- after he was killed by _his_ brother, Seth. They had a child, the sun god Horus, who vengefully castrated Seth for killing his father.

It’s the most she’s ever heard Akira speak.

His story stops as they near another puzzle. Akira leans over the panel and starts to readjust each piece.

“How in the world d’you know all that shit, Joker?” Ryuji is the most surprised, wide-eyed at the torrent of information.

Akira doesn’t look up from his work. “My abilities as the wild card let me understand each Persona’s history.”

“That explains how you knew Joan was the pope when I asked you in class.” Joker turns his head ever so slightly, just to show off his catlike grin before returning his concentration to the task at hand.

“What about yours, Professor?” Makoto’s posture shifts. Her feet come together, and a hand rests under her chin as she tilts her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a goddess named ‘Sothis’ before…”

“Oh, that. It took me a long time to research, actually. Records were… seldom found and lacking in detail. I was able to piece it together with the help of another teacher at Garreg Mach.” Byleth leans back against a wall as her lecture begins. “There was an offshoot of people that traveled northwest of the cradle of society in the Middle East, around the time of the Assyrians, called the Nabateans. According to their myths, Sothis was the creator of the world, also called the ‘progenitor god.’ She also had limited control over time, and could halt and reverse the flow where needed.”

“Woah. Badass. That explains those weird times when it looks like you got hit, but then you kinda disappear and reappear behind the enemy!” Ryuji excitedly keels forward, hardly maintaining balance.

“Oh, that’s not actual time control. It might look like it, but it’s just Sothis distorting cognition to counterattack. Pretty effective, though.”

“So, why aren’t there many records about those people, anyway?” Even Ann is interested.

“That was reflected in myth, actually. Legends say that Sothis gave power to a mortal man, who was said to be influenced by other natives of the lands they lived in. His power eventually corrupted him, and he turned it back on Sothis and killed her, earning him the title ‘Nemesis.’ He slaughtered the Nabateans with that power, alongside the land’s natives. In truth, Nemesis was probably just a leader of a number of bandits, and the Nabateans couldn’t hold them off forever, as they had little for a standing army, and no knowledge of the area. Most of their writing and society was destroyed during the slaughter.”

“People have been fighting each other for forever, huh.” Morgana remarks, solemn.

Then, Akira finishes the puzzle. It displays an image of Futaba tugging on her mother’s clothes, hoping to draw attention from her mother. Wakaba seems to be busy, carrying multiple books to a computer on her desk. She scolds Futaba for her selfishness, and sounds almost disgusted in her attempts to return to her work.

A beam of light pierces the image, dissolving it. Then, Shadow Futaba appears, no life behind her eyes.

“...I must die. I killed her… That’s why I’m here in this tomb...”

“Don’t say that!” Ann steps forward, weight on her front foot.

“I will die…” Then, she fades.

Ryuji, on the other hand, is taken aback. “Why’d she get so quiet all of a sudden? What happened to that snarky personality?”

“Could her heart perhaps be growing weaker?” The worry on Yusuke’s face is apparent. 

Ann starts to walk forward to the ledge. “We have to hurry and save her!”

“We may very well be close to that. Look.” Byleth points toward the door at the landing of the staircase. As the light meets a panel in its center, the bars recede, and the panels of the wall slide away. Behind it is a neon green door with caution tape strewn about its surface, framing a ‘private: do not enter’ sign.

When they approach for a closer examination, Makoto’s eyes spark with recognition. “It’s the door to Futaba’s room. It won’t open until we change her cognition in the real world.”

“So that means…” Yusuke ponders aloud. “She has to see us in her real room in order for this to open… Mona, can you tell how far the treasure is after here?”

Morgana lifts his head and closes his eyes, silent for a moment. “Not far from the other side of this door.”

“Then we’ve got our infiltration route.” Akira affirms.

“We get into her room, give her the calling card, and then steal her treasure.” Makoto turns to Byleth. “Will you be able to join us, Professor? I know you already had to pull some strings to be here today, but we’d appreciate your assistance. There’s no telling what we could face.”

“As long as we send the calling card after I finish work tomorrow, I can join for the final infiltration.”

“Then we’ve got ourselves a plan.” Ryuji’s tone betrays building excitement. “Now for my favorite part.”

They take in the full sight of the door once more, then begin their descent in unison.

_I admit… This anticipation is intoxicating. I could get used to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble with the first half of this chapter, actually. But I learned what parts of the story I like writing best. Plus, I feel like my dialogue writing is improving somewhat. Body language and paralinguistic cues are difficult to aptly describe. But I'm getting the hang of them. I'm hoping that it translates to the support conversation chapters.


	5. Ever Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's first full mission with the Phantom Thieves draws to a close. Despite the anxiety of Medjed's pending threat, she lives a normal life, makes a new friend, and has yet more therapy -- the hallmarks of healthy adulthood.

**Saturday, August 6th**  
After Work

It’s a fantastic, sunny summer day. The sky is clear, cloudless, pristine. The citizens of Tokyo intermingle and criss-cross through the streets, off to work, shop, or to some other unknowable facet of their life. Friendly faces bide their time behind cash registers, while dubious ones peddle wares in alleyways, both ignored by passersby. Some pedestrians gather, disseminate rumors, gossip.

“Hey, there was another data breach today, wasn’t there?”  
“Yeah, a bunch of corporations had their private data leaked…”  
“You think it was Medjed? It’s gotta be.”

Though none of the Phantom Thieves get to experience any of it today. Not when there’s work to be done.

Byleth had forgotten the distinct change in a palace’s air after a calling card had been sent, even only after a month since the last stolen treasure. The atmosphere is thick, electric, tense, as though every brick and every grain of sand has a mind of its own, all calling out in their ferocity. To match, the Phantom Thieves’ steps all contain more vigor, more drive and purpose. Determination fills their sails, onward and upward.

This time, thankfully, there is no army of shadows to wade through, not like Kaneshiro’s palace. The team simply needs but to ascend this massive staircase, open Futaba’s cognitive “bedroom door,” and then the treasure won’t be far behind--

And they jinxed it. On the other side is an elevator, leading up to a further distorted chamber. Islands of boulder float, suspended weightlessly in midair, all crawling with shadows. Akira nods, and the team splits up. Akira, Ryuji, Yusuke and Makoto charge forward through the congestion, stealth be damned. The more physical members of the team bat shadows aside, while Byleth, Ann, and Morgana hang behind the team to pick off stragglers and keep a clear path. This plan had always been in Akira’s back pocket in events like this, suggested as a backup strategy by Makoto. They make considerable progress, bounding from each hovering islet to the next, until the end goal is in sight. The passage is clear, but the light is shrinking steadily.

_I suppose it wouldn’t be a pyramid infiltration without doors slowly sealing shut. Seems like we’ll make--_

Byleth loses her footing. She plummets to the ground face-first, barely catching herself before breaking her nose against the sandstone below. When she glances at the cause, there’s a shadow stabbing its claws through her cloak, pinning it to the ground. Within an instant, she’s perforated new holes through its skull with a volley of arrows. But she’s too late.

Voices call out from her, so close, yet so far.

“Professor!” Morgana is on the other side of the door, barely visible. Even he has to crouch to see under the remaining space. “Stay safe! We can handle it from here.”

Then the door is closed. She sprints to it, hopeful, but further examination shows no means of opening it. She’s stuck on this side, alone, unable to help. She slams a fist against the surface, cursing.

A horrible screech shakes the entire pyramid. Dust and stone are displaced, pillars fall, and shadows rouse. When Byleth turns to assess the scene, she spots all the leftover dregs approaching her.

_Why am I always stuck behind on cleanup duty..._

**…**

The clamors of struggle are muffled, but audible, even from behind all these stone walls. Whatever they’re fighting up there… it’s big.

Byleth is pretty beaten up. She took care of the shadows, sure, but they were a mite more formidable than Kaneshiro’s, and just as numerous. As strong as she is, she’s one woman. She rests against the sealed door, hoping that it will suddenly open, or that the monster’s shrieking will stop. But the fight seems to rage on, minute after agonizing minute.

Gentle footfalls approach her, slow with each stair ascended. Long red hair, glasses, headphones… it’s Futaba. She’s wandering in a daze, aghast with realization.

“So this is inside my heart…” Her eyes amble from object to object. “I didn’t think it’d be like this… There’s even lootable decorative bodies lying around.”

She groans. “No, I’m still alive--”

“EEK, AH, OH!” Futaba startles easily. “Oh! Wait, the hair… you were with the others in my room.” She spins around in observation. “I didn’t see them on my way in… where are they?”

Byleth knocks on the door against her back. “Behind here. It’s sealed tight.”

Futaba means to respond, but is interrupted by a mural slamming onto the ground nearby. Her shadow self materializes not a moment afterward, bedecked in pharaoh garb, with a tone to match. The image is one that the Phantom Thieves put together when advancing through the pyramid: Men reading Wakaba Isshiki’s suicide note.

“Do you remember?” The shadow puts grim emphasis on her words.

Futaba looks away from Byleth, fully absorbed in the image. “This is the suicide note… The men in black suits read it right after Mom died…”

“That’s correct. Look at the next one.” A new image replaces it. Wakaba is shown leaping in front of a moving car.

Futaba has all but forgotten about Byleth’s presence, a background non-concern. “This… This is… when Mom jumped in front of that car…”

“That’s right. Now to the next.” Is her shadow subjecting her to some form of psychological torture, forcing her memories back onto her?

Futaba crouches, gripping her knees tight into her chest. “No…” 

Byleth forces herself to her feet, still leaning against the door behind her. She looks between the mural, between Futaba, and between the Shadow. "It's okay, Futaba-san. You need to remember. I know it's painful, but that's why we're here. That's why you got the Phantom Thieves."

“Okay, I’ll look.” Futaba forces herself upward once more. “...It’s me complaining. Mom scolded me for bothering her…”

Her Shadow remains emotionless. “Yes.”

“I knew it. It was me who killed Mom.” Futaba is stifling tears now. “I was a bad daughter… I weighed her down, and she hated me for it… It’s just like I remember.”

“Are you sure?” Futaba’s shadow is growing bolder in the real Futaba’s presence. “Remember everything. Don’t avert your eyes.” Now, she seems intent on speaking the truth. “When did this happen?”

“Just a little bit before Mom died… I whined about wanting to go on a family trip…” She grips her elbow and refuses eye contact. “She scolded me and said no.”

“Was that all she said?”

“Mom said… ‘I’m too busy right now. I need to finish my cognitive research as soon as possible.’”

“And what did you do?”

“I threw a tantrum. Told her she thought her research was more important than I was. That’s when she scolded me.”

“What did she say afterwards? There was more.”

“......” A glimmer of realization sparks in Futaba’s eyes. “Did she say…? ‘My research is almost over. Once it’s finished, we can go wherever you like. I’m sorry I’ve left you alone for so long, Futaba. Please try to understand though. This research is really important. I need to complete it, even if it costs me my life.’”

“Did she hate you?”

“She didn’t…?” She’s beginning to understand more and more. “Wh-what? She smiled…” Then, she grips her temples in both hands and collapses to her knees. “Agh! My head… It hurts…Which is true?”

The Shadow vanishes into glimmering nothingness as the pyramid shudders under an unearthly shake once more.

With the Shadow gone, Byleth addresses Futaba once more. “I think that’s up to you to decipher, Futaba-chan. You’ve got some time to do that while the Phantom Thieves handle the-- Woah!”

Futaba places a hand on the door behind her, and it disintegrates into lines of intangible code.

That would've been handy ten minutes ago. “If all this is a product of your cognition, my instincts tell me you’ll want to see this. Just stay back, and if we tell you to run, you run.” She offers her hand, and Futaba accepts with a determined nod. One last elevator ride awaits them.

**…**

When the two arrive, they see Phantom Thieves, fatigued and debilitated. Flying in circles around the group is a massive winged sphinx, half the size of the entire pyramid itself, but with a human woman’s head.

Leaving Futaba safely behind the cover -- a collapsed pillar -- Byleth darts into battle and lets loose arrow after arrow, multiple bolts of light, in hopes of making a difference. The truth of the matter is that she’s not at peak condition, either. It’s all she can do to keep the sphinx at bay.

Then, Makoto notices something the others don’t. Futaba has left her cover and has collapsed to her knees behind the group, battling some unseen force. Makoto runs to her side, intent on offering any form of protection.

Then, the palace monster speaks. “That’s right! You killed me!” Her voice stirs the sand around the group. They’re forced to cover their eyes until it clears.

Byleth connects the dots. “It really is her mother…”

The Thieves’ chatter behind her is muffled in the gale of Wakaba’s wingbeats, followed by more screeched words. “You are nothing but a demon who stood in my way! I wish you had never been born! That way I could’ve announced my results without having to waste my time on you!” She swoops in, then rakes a claw at Byleth. A direct hit. She’s sent careening into a collapsed pillar, back-first, behind even the rest of the Phantom Thieves. “I poured my heart and soul into that research! It would’ve been the discovery of the century!”

Byleth’s ears ring with shell shock. Her vision is shaky, overwhelmed. Futaba looks to be in similar devastation -- she’s gripping her temples, shaking her head. Through the tears, her eyes meet Byleth’s.

Weakly, Byleth reaches a hand and speaks. She can’t hear her own words, she just has to trust that they’re correct. “Futaba… remember the truth.”

Shortly after, Futaba’s Shadow descends from nothingness. She’s speaking, but Byleth can’t make out every word. “The mother you loved… Would she really?”

Byleth’s vision comes and goes. By now, Akira has come to her side, desperately rummaging through his gear to retrieve something, anything to help. Futaba stands up, speaking to her shadow, indignant.

Then, just like that, the shadow is gone. Futaba grips her head, stumbling. Byleth can feel the gusts expelled by Wakaba’s voice, the only audible sensation beyond her still-impaired hearing.

“It’s your fault! It’s all your fault!” Wakaba’s eyes are wide, brimming with fury. She’s only steps away from foaming at the mouth, really.

But Futaba stands her ground. In a flash of light, a UFO manifests above the group. At the sight, an unspoken understanding forms between Byleth and Akira.

_She’s done it._

Tentacles descend from the UFO, lifting Futaba into its interior. Byleth and Akira share a knowing grin, hurt as they both may be. Another flash of light overtakes the group, and all of their wounds are closed and healed. Byleth’s senses return to her properly. She props herself up, and everyone turns to face Wakaba Isshiki’s distorted cognition once more.

She yells more and more about Futaba’s insubordination as she ascends to some unknown point in the sky, ready to pounce.

Ryuji yells, then covers his head underneath his arms. “Shit, not this again!”

“It’s okay, I’ll protect you!” Futaba can be heard from her position in her persona, hovering a safe distance behind the team.

In a blur, Wakaba descends. At the last moment, a green bubble forms around the group. Her strike is repelled, her plan foiled. She circles the group once more. Her eyes scan for opening. She’s growing desperate.

Not keen on allowing any respite, Futaba’s persona exudes a ray of green below her. Then, from nothing, a ballista materializes.

Byleth can barely hide her excitement. “Joker! I have experience with these. I can shoot her down!”

He only nods, and Byleth takes position behind the slider.

_It’s been a while since I used one… Just like archery, but bigger._

“Wait for my mark!” Despite the distance, Futaba’s voice rings clear.

The discord of battle fades as Byleth concentrates. Every gunshot, every spell slung at Wakaba, it all falls silent. Byleth adjusts, a learned precision from her studies and… various applications.

Then, the only sound she was waiting for: Futaba calls out, “Now!”

The shot flies true. The bolt pierces Wakaba through the wing, and she’s stuck on the ground, perched precariously at the edge of the pyramid. With little hesitation, every Phantom Thief present uses the opening to swoop forward.

When the dust clears, Wakaba Isshiki has lost her grip, sliding off the pyramid, fading into nothing, defeated. They’ve won.

The palace shudders only moments later. The commotion of collapsing stone reaches everyone’s ears. Time to get out.

**...**

Another close call escaping from a fading palace. When they come to, they’re seated in front of Leblanc Cafe. Ann is in Yusuke’s lap.

_Why is it always Yusuke?_

She pushes him aside, harder than intended. Aching, everyone lifts themselves to their feet. When they’ve examined the situation, a bell rings from Leblanc’s door. Sojiro has come out, hand on hip, face concerned.

“What was that sound?” Then, he spots the source. “...Hm? What’re you guys doing out here?”

Ryuji looks back and forth. “Hey, where’s Fu-”

Byleth interrupts. “We came for some coffee! Work’s been hard, but the kids wanted to catch up with me to see how I’ve been doing over the break.”

Yusuke appears confused. He tilts his head in a lack of understanding. “I’m not thirsty though... and I'm not your student.”

Makoto inches closer to him, then gives a stealthy jab to his ribs. “Oh, I almost forgot! I have some business to take care of, so you guys go on ahead.”

“O-okay, gotcha!” Ann leads the way for the rest of the group.

Byleth exchanges a split second of eye contact with Makoto, who approaches Akira before they both walk away.

**...**

**Byleth:** Sorry I had to leave so soon. Don’t want to be too suspicious.  
 **Yusuke:** Your concern is understandable, sensei.  
 **Byleth:** How’s Futaba?  
 **Ann:** About that…  
 **Ann:** She’s out cold in bed.  
 **Ann:** Boss said she could be like this for a few days.  
 **Ryuji:** Hey, she did say she could help with Medjed, at least!  
 **Ryuji:** Make sure you hold her to it, Akira.  
 **Akira:** Will do.  
 **Yusuke:** At least we helped her with so much time before Medjed’s deadline.  
 **Yusuke:** I feel an immense pressure lifted from my shoulders.  
 **Makoto:** In the meantime, lay low.  
 **Makoto:** Just live life as always.  
 **Byleth:** If only that were so simple.  
 **Byleth:** The things I do to earn a salary…  
 **Byleth:** If anything comes up, I’m around.  
 **Ryuji:** Mementos is always an option.  
 **Akira:** I’ll let you know.  
 **Akira:** Good work, everyone.

She locks her phone, then sinks further into her futon, still fully dressed. She’ll be aching something fierce tomorrow, but at least it’s during a day off. For now, she’ll bask in a job well done.

* * *

**Saturday, August 13th**  
After Work

Byleth is still shopping in Central Street when her phone begs for her attention. She fumbles in her pockets just in time to see Akira Kurusu on the ID. He tends to call when it’s something important -- wanting more weapon lessons, gathering the team, things like that. So, she picks up.

She holds her ice cream to the side while she speaks, only occasionally trying to sneak a bite. “Hey, Kurusu-san. What’s up?”

“I need a favor.” He’s somewhere crowded as well. The murmur of street barkers fills his silences.

“Another?”

“I told a fortune teller in Shinjuku about how you don’t buy into that flavor of occult, so now she really wants to change your mind.”

“And you want me to go see her, I’m guessing?”

“If you’d like. She’s… interesting, but a good person.” Just in the background, Byleth can hear someone exclaim in anger, not far from where Akira is standing.

“Nothing better to do. I’ll check her out.”

“Her name is Chihaya Mifune. Red hair, purple dress. Can’t miss her. She’ll be happy to see you.”

He hangs up before Byleth has the chance. She returns to her ice cream, barely stopping a melted drip from catching her fingers.

* * *

**Saturday, August 15th**  
Evening

What Akira hadn’t mentioned was that Shinjuku was Tokyo’s red-light district. Byleth finds this out the hard way. She’s accosted every other second by pushy people advertising for host clubs, maid cafes, book stores of… an adult nature. More than once, she’s offered work due to her figure. She clutches her bag close and scans the crowds in hopes of finding Chihaya…

And there she is, sitting patiently behind a small clothed table, a deck of cards in front of her. Byleth takes the seat in front of her, knocking her out of a motionless stupor.

“Chihaya-san?”

“Oh, hello! You are…?”

“Byleth. Akira-san mentioned me, I believe.”

“Oh, you!” She begins shuffling her deck, careful to avoid chipping the edges of her cards. Looks like she's quick to start. “I’ll make a believer out of you yet.” Her determination is endearing, if misplaced.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Now, cut the deck wherever you want. We’ll be doing a pentagram spread. It can reveal a surprising amount of information about your current life situation.”

Byleth obeys, and cuts the deck just barely near the top. Chihaya glares incredulously, as though she’s the one who needs Byleth to prove _her_ superstitions. Chihaya sets out six cards, all face-down. A center, top left, bottom left, top right, bottom right, and top center.

“This first card in the center is the significator, or the querent. It’s a representation of you.” She flips the card: The World, upright. “You… are a whole, fulfilled person, it seems. Your long-term goals have come full circle, and you feel a sense of closure, do you not?”

Byleth shrugs, silent.

Chihaya pouts, but continues. “The upper right card represents the element of earth: stability, security. It will answer what is keeping you from moving forward.” She flips this card: The King of Swords, upright. “Well, that can’t be right… this would mean that you _aren’t_ stuck in your past, but rather have the authority, courage, intellect, and conviction to move forward and perceive the truth…”

Byleth grins.

“Okay, things seem too good for you so far…” She motions to the next card. “The lower right is air: inspiration, communication. It will make obvious what other people are trying to tell you.” When she flips this card, her lip purses in disappointment. The Three of Pentacles, upright. “Others are cooperating with you, it seems. You and others play an important role in a team, and they all know this and communicate it among one another.”

Byleth remains as deadpan as can be, stoic.

“Fine! This next one…” She sets her finger on the next card. “Lower left, fire: strong will, energy. Dangerous, but temperable, if you can focus its heat. It will reveal your self-doubts.” Ace of Cups, upright. “You… have little doubts. You’re forging new relationships, applying your creativity.”

Still quiet. The only sounds are the crowd behind her.

“The upper left, water: intuition, inner wisdom. What are your instincts telling you?” The Chariot, upright. “W-what? You have willpower, determination. Your instincts know you can channel your inner power and bring your goals to fruition.”

_She seems keen on finding something negative in this reading._

“Top center, the last one! The spirit: the culmination of your journey, what all these cards are leading up to.” The Ten of Cups, upright. “Flourishing relationships… seeing your loved ones succeed.” She lowers her head in defeat. “You really… you have it good, don’t you?”

“Hardly. I’m overworked, overqualified, underpaid. I have friends who I support unconditionally, but I think that could describe any person.” Byleth crosses her arms, unconvinced. “But if you want to try again, I won’t stop you. My evening is free.”

“...You’re right. I’ll just have to do a different spread!” She gathers the cards and starts shuffling anew. “A Celtic cross might reveal those difficulties in your life…”

So she shuffles again, Byleth cuts the deck again, she sets out more cards again, and then she reads them again. And once more, the card in the position representing Byleth: The World, upright.

“I don’t get it… if your life is as tough as you say, then why are you ‘The World?’ And why do all the cards reveal that you’re determined, ambitious, stubborn… Are you just in denial?”

“Who knows?”

“I need to figure this out. I need to figure you out! Something’s weird about you, just like that kid, and I intend to get to the bottom of it!” Chihaya balls her hands into fists, then rests them on her hips.

“Wait, you want to keep trying?”

“Yes! Please, your cooperation will help me improve. I can make it worth your while somehow, I promise!” She looks so determined that Byleth can’t help but admire her conviction.

“Oh, I’ve got an idea.” She takes out her phone. “Mind if I get your number? We can get drinks some time, if you’re free.”

Chihaya’s face is pink in a matter of seconds. “O-oh! I mean… I wouldn’t say no, but it’s been a bit since I’ve… you know… with a girl...”

“Made a new friend?” Byleth thinks she knows where that was going. She doesn’t want her to misunderstand.

“Y-yes. That’s what I was about to say, mhm.” Chihaya retrieves her phone, flustered, and exchanges numbers with Byleth.

“I’ll be in touch, Chihaya-san.” Byleth leaves the seat and heads back to the subway. When she turns for a last look at Chihaya, her face is buried in her hands, poorly covering the red on her cheeks.

* * *

**Thursday, August 18th**  
After Work

“Come in!”

Byleth opens the door to the nurse’s office, happy to see Maruki is still at the school, as promised. He’s seated at a desk farther away, but rises as Byleth sits in the more comfortable chairs surrounding the coffee table. “Sorry to keep you from your paper, Doctor Maruki. Just wanted to get a session in, since it’s been a while. I’m feeling better, but there’s still some things I wanted off my chest.”

“No problem, Eisner-san. I offered the help, anyway.” He joins her, then extends a box in her direction. “More pocky? Cookies and cream this time.”

Her favorite. She takes them with little hesitation.

Now, he sits down fully, finding a comfortable position in his chair. “So, what did you want to talk about? We can ease into it, if you want.”

Byleth gets right to it. “My parents.” Two words, punctuated with a sigh.

“Oh, that’s a tough subject, regardless of age.” Maruki leans back in his chair, then intertwines his fingers. “Were they good to you?”

“My father was, yes. My mother… She was never in the picture. She died in childbirth with me.” Byleth always finds it so difficult to make any eye contact with Maruki during these sessions, as though he would be able to see her soul directly through them.

“I’m sorry to hear that. It must have been difficult on you and your father.”

“He was devastated, yeah. Even quit his job.” Byleth watches the second hand on the clock, incessantly trekking inch by inch, always forward. “Joined the military after that. We moved a lot. I never had the opportunity to make lasting friends.” She tells more half-truths.

“That can certainly stifle your development. We need to forge friendships as kids to learn how relationships work. I’m curious, where was the job he quit?”

“Actually, it was at Garreg Mach. He met my mom there.”

“Ah, that explains part of why you chose to work there. Where is he now?”

No point beating around the bush. “Buried next to my mother in the monastery’s graveyard.”

“Oh, Miss Eisner… that’s awful. How did you cope with it?”

“At first, I didn’t. I locked myself in my room for almost a week. It was the first time in a long time that I cried.”

“So you’d been suppressing a lot of emotions?”

“A little bit? I’ve never been the most emotive. That changed when I started teaching at Garreg Mach. But… at the time, I felt as though his death was my fault. I was there. I saw it happen.”

“Oh, no... It’s no wonder you wanted to talk about that trauma. You’ve done well to move forward. How are you doing with that grief now?” The clock’s ticks fall to the wayside. Maruki has Byleth’s full attention.

“I’ve processed it, for the most part. I accepted that I did what I could with the knowledge I had. I’ve acknowledged that he’s gone, that he’ll always be gone. I’m thankful that I could be there with him in his last moments, at least. But the loss still hurts. There are still times I want to call him, tell him how my life is now, how much I’m loving my job here at Shujin.” She smiles, a sad gesture. “I wish I could do the same with my mother. I wonder what kind of person she was. Dad always described her as being compassionate, so intelligent, but I wish I could’ve met her. I wish I could know what she’d think of me.”

“Some scars never entirely heal. But you’ve still made incredible progress. And you stayed at the school after that, correct?”

“I did. But… the coma happened soon after that.”

“Coma?”

“I was in a coma for five years.”

“You’ve been dealt a tough hand. You must be resilient. Do you want to get into that experience?”

“Not right now. Actually, my parents were all I wanted to vent about. I don’t want to keep you from your work for too long.”

“Then we can stop there. Thank you for sharing, Miss Eisner.” He rises from his seat, then offers a hand. “I’ll admit, I have a newfound respect for how tough you are. I would do well to take notes.”

She takes his hand. He puts his other overtop the shake -- much like Kobayakawa did during her interview -- though it feels caring. Comforting. “And I remembered my umbrella, don’t worry. I know it’s raining cats and dogs out there.”

They release the shake. “Good, I was going to warn you. Looks like it won’t be stopping at all today.”

Byleth steps out of the room, closes the door as gently and quietly as she can, and sighs. From the corner of her vision, she can see Maruki with his glasses off, rubbing a tear from his eye.

* * *

**Sunday, August 21st**  
Evening

During a night out -- more shopping on Central Street, specifically -- Byleth is stopped during a turn onto a back alley. Her phone is going feral in her pocket once again.

**Ann:** So, Futaba’s awake?  
 **Ryuji:** Awesome.  
 **Ryuji:** And has Medjed been taken care of? Er, more importantly, how’s Futaba doing?  
 **Akira:** She got to work quietly, took all night, then fell asleep moments after she finished.  
 **Ann:** You realize how that sounds, right?  
 **Ryuji:** Seriously?  
 **Yusuke:** She must have been quite exhausted. I can’t say I blame her at all.  
 **Makoto:** If Medjed’s been affected, it will surely make the news.  
 **Makoto:** That should be enough to confirm whether or not the deed’s been done.  
 **Ryuji:** Then why don’t we all watch the news together?  
 **Byleth:** 🙁  
 **Ryuji:** Sorry, sensei…  
 **Byleth:** Save me from my study guide hell.  
 **Ann:** If only we could...  
 **Yusuke:** Yes. We should meet up at Leblanc as usual.  
 **Ann:** See you tomorrow, guys!

She stows her phone, then opens the door in front of her. The bell rings, a familiar sound from frequent visits to Untouchable. Iwai smirks, puts down his reading, and speaks.

“Well, if it ain’t my favorite regular.”

* * *

**Sunday, August 28th**  
Daytime

The summer heat means an iced mocha, and there’s nowhere better for that than Cafe Leblanc. Her membership with the Phantom Thieves notwithstanding, Byleth had become a regular there. Today, she’s seated by herself in a booth, tucked into a book about the history and meanings of tarot cards. In her queue next is a text on Eastern sword techniques. Jinbocho has it all.

As luck would have it, Akira is working behind the counter, which means Byleth gets to jokingly glare at him the whole time he makes her drink. Futaba is crouched on a chair at the bar, like a gargoyle at its post. Akira hands the drink over to Futaba, and she delivers it to Byleth’s seat with a smile.

“Here’s your drink, sensei!” She slides it closer, between Byleth and her book.

Byleth giggles and looks up. “You don’t have to call me sensei, Futaba-san. I’m not _your_ teacher.”

“Too bad!” Then, she heads back to her perch. Byleth can’t help but admire her enthusiasm.

Futaba’s conversation with Akira and Sojiro disappears behind the walls of esoteric text in front of Byleth.

_XXI: The World. Represents completion, accomplishment, travel. Reversed, it can point to short-cuts or a lack of closure. Normally represented by a woman inside a laurel wreath, clad in purple linens. Her vision is to the past behind her, though she moves to the future ahead. The woman holds two wands, like the Magician, representing his full realization. The wreath is surrounded by a lion, bull, cherub, and seagull, much like the Wheel of Fortune, as both represent progression and the cyclical nature of life. The animals represent Leo, Taurus, Aquarius, and Scorpio -- the fixed signs of the Zodiac, each a different element._

_In a reading, an upright World begets wholeness, the end of a story, a person’s ability to stand on their own two feet, unmoved by the various stresses of their environment. It invites meditation on your journey, a reflection on the highs and lows that led to your triumph, and to prepare for the next challenges to come._

_Reversed, the World implies a lack of closure, emotional attachment to the past, an inability to accept the present and let go of what once was. It signifies ambition without action, or with no desire to grow on the path to a goal._

The bell rings, a proclamation to a new guest. Normally, Byleth would tune out the background and focus, except this customer seems to have some effect on the room. Enough for Futaba to leave her chair and hide behind Akira. The boy who entered seems to be of high school age, wears a buttoned shirt and blue argyle sweater vest -- not wise, given the temperature -- and has almost shoulder length brown hair. Byleth keeps on as though she isn’t eavesdropping.

“Hello.” The boy sounds chipper. “Oh! You’re…”

Sojiro seems surprised. “Huh? You know each other?” Then, another realization. “Wait, aren’t you…”

“I’m Goro Akechi, yes.”

Sojiro’s demeanor turns curious. “Oh yeah, the one on TV and stuff. So what brings you here, Mr. Detective?”

Akechi soaks in the room’s calm. “This place is more than I imagined it to be. The atmosphere is wonderful. No wonder Sae-san recommended it so strongly to me.”

Byleth notes Sojiro’s bewildered eyes. That name is familiar to him, for some reason. “I already told her everything I know. There’s nothing more I got for you people.” He’s crossed his arms, standoffish.

“Oh no, that’s not my intention. I just came to enjoy some coffee, same as your other customer.” He addresses Byleth. “My apologies if our conversation has interrupted your reading.”

“Hm?” She lifts her head from the book, acting as though she actually has been reading the whole time. “Oh, it’s no issue. I’m focused enough that it became white noise.” In an effort to keep that guise, she starts to peruse in earnest, putting the following conversation aside.

The only sentence she can hear while finishing one book and moving to the next is one of Akechi's: “Although I’d rather not be compared to people like the Phantom Thieves, if at all possible.”

She starts her new book. It’s notably older, with yellowing pages.

_Iaijutsu is a koryuu of the classical bushi warrior, a counterattack-oriented quick-draw sword technique…._

* * *

**Friday, September 2nd** **  
**Morning

The police are back at the school now that news broke that the Kamoshida incident was covered up by some of the staff. Unfortunately for many teachers, this means that they’ll be questioned over the course of the week. Not a big deal, typically, except it interferes with their trip to Hawaii. Fortunately for Byleth, she wasn’t involved in the Kamoshida incident whatsoever. She was offered the option to travel with the students as a chaperone, an opportunity she chose to seize by the jugular.

In between classes, Kawakami stops by the gym. She waves Byleth over, clearly something important to say.

“So, Eisner-san. About the Hawaii trip. I have good news and bad news.” She rubs her elbow, apprehensive.

Byleth wipes some sweat from her brow, still recovering from demonstrating proper pullup technique to some second-years. “Alright, fire away.”

“We just got our room assignments for the hotel, and it turns out you’ll be rooming with me.”

“And the bad news?” Byleth raises a perceptive, facetious brow.

The smile on Kawakami’s face could cure cancer. “Oh, you flatterer. That was the good news _and_ the bad news. And it was a test. You passed with flying colors.”

“Any warnings you’ve got for me about the kind of roommate I should expect you to be?” Byleth replies with faux-concern, cocking her hips. “Do you snore or something? How low do you need the thermostat? Should I expect you to eat my leftovers?”

“I’m the kind that has some extra drinks to share here and there… only if her roommate is as cool as she is.”

“Here’s hoping.”

“That’s all I had for you… Just wanted you to mentally prepare yourself.” Kawakami bids her farewell, then heads back to her battle station in the classroom building.

Between that and the students, the trip is shaping up to be… eventful.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 6th** **  
**Evening

Byleth is packing her suitcase for the flight tomorrow night, reminiscing on when she did the same in Switzerland before her move. She stops herself here and there to stare at the plane ticket with a reflective nostalgia. With everything that’s happened, this is the first flight she’s taken since her move. It’ll be nice to relax.

Except she’s startled out of her trance by her phone.

**Yusuke:** We will be parting ways tomorrow. I pray both trips go safely  
 **Byleth:** You’re traveling as well, Yusuke-san?  
 **Yusuke:** Kosei is going to Los Angeles, yes.  
 **Yusuke:** Oh, the wonders I’ll paint there. I can feel the inspiration already!  
 **Ryuji:** Are you even gonna have the time to paint?  
 **Makoto:** Take care of yourself, Yusuke.  
 **Makoto:** And Futaba, we’ll be relying on you for the analysis of my sister’s investigation data.  
 **Futaba:** Good work getting it for me!  
 **Futaba:** Leave the analysis to me and Mona!  
 **Ryuji:** Just let us know if anything comes up, k?  
 **Ryuji:** Damn, it’s gonna be nice having two navigators!  
 **Futaba:** A-OK!  
 **Ann:** Then off we go! Look after Morgana for us.  
 **Akira:** He says for all of you to stay safe.

_Oh, they still don’t know I’m a chaperone yet. I’ll surprise them at the airport tomorrow. More fun that way._

* * *

**Wednesday, September 7th**  
Evening

Seated next to the airport’s gate are a plethora of Shujin-uniformed babbling teenagers... and their chaperones, including Byleth. She’s dressed remarkably casually, wearing a hat that says, in plain, lower-case white text: "dad." With the hat covering the majority of her aquamarine hair, she can tell that Makoto, Ann, and Akira haven’t noticed her yet.

Kawakami is somewhat unresponsive, ready to sleep during as much of the flight as she possibly can. “You can keep awake enough to watch over the students, right Eisner-san?”

“Of course. I took a nap earlier today just for that. Rest assured, they’re in good hands.” The approach of heavy footfalls snares her attention. Ryuji’s finally caught up with the others, though he hasn’t yet caught his breath. “Oh, I’ll be back in one moment. I have to annoy some of the students.”

The four of them are lining up for a selfie, with Akira as the cameraman. While Ryuji and Ann are prepared, Makoto seems to be a bit stiff. Byleth takes the opportunity to sneak in behind them, finding a window just between Ryuji and Ann. When the picture is taken, they finally notice her behind them.

“JEEZ, teach! You don’t have to sneak up on us like that.” Ryuji is the most startled, though the others can only laugh. “Wait, what’re you doing here, anyway?”

“They asked me to chaperone for the same reasons as Makoto.” Byleth steeples her fingers and puts on her best supervillain voice. “All of you are stuck with me. There is no escape from my gaze.” As if to humor her, a few of them laugh. That's about as silly as Byleth gets, so she's glad it paid off for once.

Akira gets a few notifications on his phone from Futaba. “No escape from Futaba’s gaze either, apparently. She says you’ve got gunk in your eyes, Ryuji, and Morgana says thanks for the sushi. Apparently she snuck an app on my phone to keep tabs on us.” He turns to Byleth. “She likes the hat, sensei.”

“Hey, can't let our furry friend go without good snacks, right?" Ryuji rubs his eyes, then flicks a speck aside. “Crap, she’s right… Talk about a nasty trick..."

An announcement chimes over the speakers overhead. Time to board their flight.

“Back to work for me. The four of you better not make this trip harder than it has to be, got it?” Byleth motions that she’s got her eyes on them, and they all chortle and wave goodbye.

She helps Kawakami out of her seat, and the two of them approach the gate. “Oh, Eisner-san, sorry if I fall asleep on you during the flight.”

“Won’t be a problem. I’ve got comfy shoulders.”

**…**

Kawakami does just that, hardly fifteen minutes in. She’s too precious to wake up.

Before they know it, they’re starting their descent to Hawaii. The students gaze out of the windows in awe, excited for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to find a way to introduce Chihaya to Byleth, but this felt the most organic to me. I regret to say that she won't be meeting every confidant (there are some that I don't think I could paint in too interesting of a story), but that means less support conversations between each main story chapter. And it's already looking like there's going to be a lot of support conversations, so...
> 
> That said, y'all might have to be a bit patient with me here, soon. Full disclosure, I'm having some difficulties with getting some of my antidepressants refilled, and those things have been paramount in me being able to do the insane amount of writing I've been able to do recently. Hard to write when I have zero energy to do anything, let alone something that requires full creative focus.
> 
> Chapter 6's first draft is already done, and I'm making decent progress on Support Conversations all things considered, but the pace will be a bit slower here for a jiffy. It's looking like up after this will be Chihaya, Futaba, and Maruki's C supports.


	6. Back to Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short "vacation," the Phantom Thieves are thrown directly back into the line of fire. Byleth elaborates on her experiences, in hopes that she can teach the Phantom Thieves from the pain she endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might go without saying, but this whole work has some spoilers for both FE3H and P5R. This chapter in particular gets a bit more into that. You’ve been warned.

**Thursday, September 8th**  
Daytime

The looks of disappointment on the male student’s faces is fueling Byleth to new heights. It’s clear they were expecting her to wear something far more revealing, but instead she shows up to the beaches wearing a boyshort swimsuit and a loose tankini -- all striped green and pink. To top it off is her “dad” hat, an anthem to her job as a teenager wrangler in the days to come.

At present, the students are given free time, but the chaperones do still have to keep an eye on the kids, along with maintaining vigil on their phone in the event that anything troublesome transpires. Byleth is still with Kawakami, resting in a hammock underneath palm trees on the beach, reading a book, all while Kawakami stands by, judging.

“You’re really going to just _read_ while in Hawaii?” There’s an undertone of disappointment in her voice. “Don’t you do that all the time?”

“Not in the shade of palm trees, in a hammock, on a beach. This is special.” She places the open book face-down over her chest, giving her full attention to Kawakami for a moment. “Besides, I promised to go on the Diamond Head hike with some students in a couple hours. I want to get in some ‘me’ time first.”

Now that her attention is on Kawakami, Byleth finds it hard to take back. Even wearing a t-shirt to stay at least _partially_ modest around students, she’s still a bit mesmerizing. Luckily for her, a sound interrupts her from her gaze, just before the point in time where the line blurs between “looking” and “ogling.” Audible first is, naturally, Ryuji, followed by Makoto and Ann. Akira, as always, looks on silently.

“One second. I’ll make sure those troublemakers aren’t up to anything.”

“Please.”

Byleth shuts her book, stows it in her purse, and approaches the group silently. The clack of flip-flops would make this difficult in any other scenario, but in Hawaii, they’re essentially white noise. Ryuji hasn’t noticed her yet. If the others have, they aren’t saying anything. She ends up behind him, mid-sentence.

“You think so too, don’t you? Like, these ladies are massive, unlike the girls in Japan! Well, except for sens--”

“Do you really want to finish that sentence, Sakamoto-san?” She braces herself behind him, arms crossed, eyes unamused.

He turns around with the fear of God glazed over his eyes. “S-sensei…?”

“It’s nice to see you, Sakamoto-san. It’s a good thing you’re behaving, isn’t it?” Her eyes are more oppressive than the sun’s unceasing rays. She can see into the core of Ryuji’s being, into his _soul_ , and she has it in a chokehold. “There are some nice places to get malasadas around here, Sakamoto-san. They’re delicious, _Sakamoto-san_ . You should try them, _Sakamoto-san_.” With each invocation of his name, he shrinks in stature.

“N-n-n-not a bad idea, sensei. Thank you for the suggestion.”

“Ah, Takamaki-san, Niijima-san, your swimsuits are lovely. I hope you’re having a good time.” She winks knowingly at the both of them, then returns to her hammock, saved surreptitiously by Kawakami.

“What was he getting up to? I know that pose anywhere.” The judgment drips from Kawakami’s words like sap.

Byleth is already getting seated once more, kicking off her sandals and finding her place in her book. She looks to Kawakami. “Nothing important. Say, Kawakami-san. Do you have any plans right now?”

“Not for a little while, why?” She’s gripping her elbows in tandem. Part of her knows what Byleth is about to ask.

“This hammock is made for two. Join me. You can even nap if you want.” She slides a pillow over closer to Kawakami.

“What if a student calls my phone?”

“I’ll wake you up as gently as possible.”

She considers it for a second, then sighs in surrender. “Only because I’m still getting over jet lag.” With a surprisingly small amount of difficulty, she climbs into the hammock beside Byleth, barely leaving much room between them. “You’re a lifesaver, Eisner-san.”

She’s dozing in a matter of seconds, thanks in part to the gentle sway of the hammock in a sweet Hawaiian breeze.

* * *

**Friday, September 9th**  
Daytime

Byleth is being dragged around by students once more today, mostly due to her English fluency, but partly because of her agreeable personality. On the way out of the hotel, however, she’s greeted by an odd sight: Akira, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto are all together, but standing next to them is… Yusuke?

Akira seems to be the only one who notices her as she mouths and gestures “WHAT” in Yusuke’s direction. Akira simply shrugs. Then, she’s tugged away by the students once more.

**…**

“Honey, I’m home.” Unlike others, when Byleth calls out this phrase, it isn’t overdone, overacted, overstated. In fact, it’s only a few steps above being entirely deadpan.

Byleth hears a sharp screech from deeper in the hotel room. “I told you, you don’t have to do that every time you come back to the room!”

“At least you know it’s me when I do.” Byleth jumps into her bed, splayed out like the Vitruvian Man, basking in the fluff of the comforter.

Kawakami sits on her own bed, faces toward Byleth, and laughs -- a cocky, triumphant sound. “Defeated by the students so easily, I see? And here I thought I was going to be the sleepy one during this entire trip.”

“Just because I like keeping them company doesn’t mean it’s not still work.” She shifts over to lay on her side, propped up on one elbow. “Who comes to Hawaii and decides to get Big Bang Burger? Honestly.”

Kawkami affirms, enthusiastic. “It’s better in Japan anyway!”

“Exactly.” Byleth rolls her eyes curiously. “So, about that beer situation... Tomorrow night?”

No hesitation whatsoever from Kawakami. “God, yes, please.”

“We deserve it.” They high five, then Byleth falls back into her bed. “But now… I…” And she’s asleep within moments.

* * *

  
  


**Sunday, September 11th**  
Daytime

Byleth and Kawakami arrive in front of the hotel, fully awake, alert, and attentive. They call for attendance, then send the kids towards the bus to load their luggage and lament their departure. They’ll be making one last stop for souvenirs, then it’s back to the airport.

The two of them take their spot at the front of the bus, then they sit back and exchange sly nods. Oh, the joys of adulthood.

Quietly, under the din of student chatter, Byleth whispers to Kawakami. “You know what my favorite thing about drinking with you is, Kawakami-san?”

“Hm?” The noise is hardly more than a mumble.

The bus releases a shrill squeak as the brakes release, and they’re off to the races. “We never end up with a hangover. Neither of us.”

“True. Even when we’re not sober, we both tend to be so responsible about it… Are you sure you’re really twenty-three? Because I was _not_ as responsible as you when I was twenty-three.”

“Really? Did five years change you that much?” Byleth’s smirk is catlike, smug, full of herself in all the best ways.

Kawakami laughs and swats her shoulder with a gentle flick of her wrist. “You think you’re so good at this, don’t you!”

“I do, in fact. Seriously, though. You do look like you could be twenty-eight. Or younger, even.”

Their conversation trails on, eliciting gossip from the students behind them.

“Wow, they seem like _close_ friends.”  
“Didn’t they room together?”  
“You don’t think…?”

The two ignore it. As long as the students aren’t tossing things across the bus, it’s water off a duck’s back.

**…**

The souvenir shop is a flagrant tourist trap, and the students are eating up every moment of it. Yusuke is also there yet again, for no discernible reason. When Byleth hears him lament a shortage of funds for his purchase, she stops him and slips a twenty dollar bill into his shirt pocket, then walks away before he can protest. She later sees him and Ryuji scouring the shop for anything Futaba might enjoy, so she suggests a mask. For Morgana, she suggests a pad or pillow or something, as long as it has a switch for warmth. He may deny his catlike body, but everyone can appreciate a warm heating pad.

Moments after, she sees Akira and… another student? She’s only taught the girl once, but she recognizes her face, as well as the long red hair, held up by a bright scarlet ribbon. The girl sneaks up behind him and pounces. She tickles his back only a moment, and he says, deadpan, that he was startled. They are absolutely adorable, so Byleth leaves them be.

Byleth buys a hawaiian shirt, the most flagrant and vivid she can find. The perfect souvenir.

“Really? That’s what you’re getting?” The voice is Makoto’s, coming out of left field.

“Absolutely.”

Her tone wanes back to a tender appreciation. “You have the most subdued strangeness, sensei.”

“I take that as a compliment, Niijima-san.”

“Say, Eisner-sensei, I have a question…”

Byleth scans left and right to see if anyone’s eavesdropping. “If it’s about you-know-what, it can wait.”

“No, no, actually not.” Her hand comes up to her chin, the sign of a dead-end in her sleuthing. “I notice that you use -san as an honorific when you address all the students, even the boys. You could use -kun for them, you know. It would make sense since your students are younger.”

“Would you rather I refer to you with -sama?” Makoto’s laughter manifests as a snort. “Truth is, I do it partly as a show of respect. I want the class to feel like we’re closer to being equals. I know that’s not entirely seen as ‘normal’ in Japanese culture, but I’m not Japanese, so I think it’s understandable. Which brings me to my next reason: I’m still learning the appropriate contexts for honorifics in general. Formal distance is present in pronoun choice in German and French and Italian -- three of the other languages I have experience with -- but those are very different cultures from Japanese. There are far more specific situations for honorific usage here, and really, sometimes I still have no clue what to use. So I default to -san to show respect.” Then, Byleth rubs her forehead, obviously pained. “Don’t even get me started on -ha versus -ga in particle choice. Years and years of study, and I still struggle.”

“Yeah, non-native learners always find that distinction difficult. Would it make sense to separate them as a topic particle and identifier particle respectively?”

“I _will_ get a headache if we keep trying, Niijima-san. I’ll perfect it some day, but not today.”

The two part ways, giggling, until the students are herded back towards the bus. Yosuke and the red-haired girl bid the students farewell, then turn to each other to make conversation.

Before long, they're back in a plane, picking up speed, then ascending into the vast blue sky.

* * *

**Monday, September 12th**  
Evening

Byleth has just awoken from a nap, still fighting her way through jet lag, when her phone blares and claws for her attention. Initially, she’s expecting the Phantom Thieves group chat -- no doubt, Ryuji brainstorming for a potential target -- but is surprised to see that Kawakami is calling her. With no hesitation or decorum, she answers.

“Hey, Sadayo.” She’s about to continue, but she can hear Kawakami’s breathing from the other side, astonished and short. “Is something the matter?”

“Is now a good time?” She doesn’t sound sad, just… shaken.

The best Byleth can do to help is be her usual self. “Only always.”

“I see you haven’t heard the news, then.”

“What’s that?” She holds her phone between her shoulder and cheek, freeing a hand to unzip her luggage and start unpacking.

“...Principal Kobayakawa died today.” Kawakami waits a moment for the information to be fully processed. “He was in a crosswalk and got hit by a truck. Dead on impact.”

“Oh, god…” She drops her hawaiian shirt on the futon, taking her phone back in her hand.

“We’ll be having an emergency assembly tomorrow morning to let the students know. Try not to tell them before then, okay?”

Her attention is invested into the conversation, one hundred percent. “Of course. I assume the vice principal will be taking over his duties?”

“Yeah. Just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks, Sadayo. Get some sleep. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

After hanging up, she sits down, hand on her forehead.

_There’s no such thing as coincidences when the Metaverse is involved._

* * *

**Tuesday, September 13th**  
Evening

Leblanc’s attic has taken on a more dire tone. Ryuji and Yusuke scroll through their phones to keep up with the flow of information about Kobayakawa’s death, while Futaba is scouring through data on her laptop.

“Thank you for making some time tonight, sensei…” Even Ann looks forlorn, worried.

“The situation calls for it.” She turns to Ryuji and Yusuke. “Have people attributed his death to us?”

“No, nobody’s saying it’s ‘cause of the Phantom Thieves… so far.” Ryuji’s scowling, drawing circles on the floor with the tip of his shoe.

Yusuke looks up from his phone, giving a different perspective in his matter-of-fact tone. “People think he did it because that tabloid exposed how he was covering up Kamoshida’s abuses.”

“Could it be that… we’re responsible for Principal Kobayakawa’s suicide?” Ann’s eyes can’t find a fixed place in the room to stare at. Anxiety is coursing through her veins, guilty and unnerving in equal measure.

“I doubt it.” Byleth tries to set the group at ease, drawing on her own experience as she explains. “He stopped in a crosswalk for no reason while walking to a police station. He was going there for something.” She sits next to Yusuke on Akira’s bed, and addresses each member’s eyes, one by one. “There are no such things as coincidences where the Metaverse is involved. He was killed to get rid of a loose end, for someone to cover their tracks. And it’s probable that the person in question is the one in the black mask that all of you talked about.”

“Wait, what?!” Ryuji’s hands leave his pockets. He shakes his head, eyes wide. “Whaddya mean, teach? How’re you so sure?”

“Like I said. It happened to me. There were people using Abyss for their own goals far before I ever showed up. They were always a step ahead.”

Morgana looks from behind Futaba’s laptop. His curiosity is piqued. “Wait, tell us more. This could help us deal with the person in the black mask. We need to know everything that happened.”

“It’s a long story. But all of you need to know.”

Akira kicks up a seat. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, intently listening. “I like storytime with Professor. Shoot.”

“They called themselves ‘Those Who Slither.’ They used Abyss to simply kill people outright, usually their opposition. When they found out somebody else was in Abyss, changing people’s hearts, they set up a trap to expose me and… get rid of me. They kidnapped an administrator’s little sister, then stowed her away in Abyss, knowing I’d come looking. It took some fighting… but I found her. Along with a student who had disappeared a year earlier. A red-haired girl named Monica. When I brought them back, the school was ecstatic, overjoyed. Not only did I find Flayn, but a student who was also kidnapped? They loved me.

“Monica joined my class. She got very chummy with the class leader, Edelgard Hresvelg. I didn’t figure out why until later. One night, Monica came to me and told me that, the year before, she had also been going to Abyss to fight Shadows and change hearts. She said that’s why she’d disappeared. And… like an idiot, I believed her. She had me on a leash already. I agreed to let her join me in my fights, but only because she was persistent. I hoped to protect her, to guide her. She fought well, for a time. She earned my trust. But she set me up. One day, when I went to the Metaverse, she’d organized for my father to be right behind me. He ended up in Abyss just behind us, confused and frozen in his astonishment. Then…”

Byleth hesitates, swallowing her emotions.

“She drove a poisoned dagger into his back. Her form shifted into a trickster’s, same as all of us. As she fled, she gave me one warning. ‘Stop coming here, or you’re next.’ I couldn’t chase after her, and she knew it. I took my father to the nurse, but there was nothing she could do. He was gone within the day.

“Suffice to say, I did _not_ stop going into the Metaverse. I fought back, redoubled my efforts. It turns out that ‘Monica’ was a member of Those Who Slither, actually a trickster named Kronya. Within a month, I had carved a path of destruction through Abyss, all the way to a base within where they were operating. In my grief, my persona grew stronger on the spot. I took advantage of their surprise. I was relentless. I… I killed Kronya, as well as her leader, Solon. It felt justified, back then. But now… I’m conflicted.

“My own student, Edelgard, was working in conjunction with Those Who Slither. She wanted to expose Garreg Mach’s corruption, particularly Principal Rhea’s, but she didn’t care who died in the process. To her, the ends justified the means. Her Shadow, in Abyss… it commanded massive demonic beasts. She wanted to stop me at any cost. I… I hated that even her Shadow knew to oppose me. I knew what that meant. In reality, she didn’t trust me. And I had to turn against her. I had no choice.

“So she coordinated for me to be attacked in Abyss. Multitudes of Shadows of beasts assaulted me… stronger than any I’d fought before. It was all I could do to just hold them off. The true leader of Those Who Slither took advantage of the chaos. He summoned a Persona, then sent an orb of darkness from behind me, straight into my heart. When I collapsed, I didn’t even feel myself hit the ground. It was as though I was falling from the sky, eternally. Then, my consciousness faded into nothingness.

“When I woke up, it had been five years. Months of physical rehab later, I found out Rhea had disappeared from the school, and Vice Principal Seteth had taken over its operations. I… it took months to rectify my mistakes.

“I had to earn every bit of my strength back. It was as though I was starting from nothing again. Edelgard had become my enemy. She begged me to join her at first. But she knew I was stubborn. She knew I wouldn’t be swayed. In the end… I had to change Edlegard’s heart. Her Shadow had become a monstrous tyrant… It felt merciful to free her from that distortion.

“And when I did, I found Rhea, kidnapped in her Palace. She knew I would be there, somehow. When I brought her back, she promised to answer my questions.

“It turns out, she knew I would come back to Garreg Mach after my father had run away with me twenty-one years prior. After all, she is the one who planted the seed of my Persona within me, somehow. I still don’t quite understand it myself…

“But there was a rage in her eyes. Despite Edelgard backing off, Rhea had grown fervent in her captivity. I was curious… and I found her Palace had manifested in Abyss. Her Shadow had twisted into a compassionless zealot, calling herself a saint. And I had to change her heart, too. She cried when I handed her that calling card. She sobbed. It felt horrible. But it had to be done.”

“And what about your enemies, the slithery dudes?” Ryuji is so far forward in his seat that he could fall off at any moment.

“After I’d handled Rhea, I scoured Abyss for their base. Their army consisted of shadowy automatons, all operating under the supposition that their actions were just, that they were saviors. I fought, and fought, and fought, until the only one standing in my way was their leader. When I’d finally cut him down, he held an orb of some sort in his hand. He claimed that, if he shattered it, that Abyss would collapse into nothingness. I offered him mercy, and he refused. It shattered in his palm, and he laughed maniacally as I left him behind to escape.

“I was lucky to get out with my life. But it was as he said. The next time I sat on the throne, I was still in Garreg Mach. Abyss was gone. But it was for the best. I knew that.

“ I was lucky that I was able to fix my mistakes. I don’t want all of you to make those same grave errors.” Byleth punctuates her story with a sigh that could move mountains. Everyone’s eyes are fixed on her, fully attentive, still processing her story.

“You… you weren’t kidding when you said you lost so much because of the Metaverse…” Ann actually seems like she’s fighting off tears.

Yusuke rubs his chin with one palm. “Now I better comprehend your apprehension to join our cause.”

“Even so, I hope all of you don’t doubt that you’re putting some good into the world. Kobayakawa’s death isn’t your fault… but it’s too early to assume whose fault it is.” Byleth motions to Futaba’s laptop. “That data might help.”

Futaba’s attitude sinks. She nods as she speaks. “You tell them, Inari…”

“Why me?” Yusuke is surprised, but more than anything, it’s likely because of his lovely voice. Despite being taken aback, he rises from his seat on the bed and approaches Futaba’s laptop. “First, Prosecutor Niijima has been looking into the continued cases of people suddenly collapsing. It seems she is searching for a common thread to tie them all together.”

_Makoto’s sister. She really put herself in danger to get this data…_

Yusuke continues, unperturbed thus far. “Some parts seem to be speculation, but she has cited a beneficiary of the majority of these incidents. The corporation Okumura Foods -- more prominently, its CEO, Kunikazu Okumura.”

“The company behind Big Bang Burger?! For real?!” Ryuji is the first to voice his surprise.

“It says here they benefited both from scandals and the resignations of their competitor’s executives.” Yusuke is hunched over Futaba’s back, reading the last of the data’s summation.

“This is too suspicious, though. Only one CEO is profiting from these seemingly accidental incidents.” Morgana’s tail is flitting back and forth with a mix of curiosity and excitement. “I think it’s natural to suspect he’s intentionally causing them. Plus, we have even more evidence than that. Tell them, Futaba.”

Futaba nods. Her tone remains still, despite the information she’s relaying. “We already tried putting Okumura’s name in the Nav. He has a Palace for sure.”

Yusuke’s brow furrows with concern. “Hold on. That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s evil. We can’t jump into this too carelessly…”

“But it does mean he has some distorted desire. As a CEO of a multinational business… there’s some risk to leave that be.” Byleth points out the truth behind a Palace’s existence. “But you’re correct. We need to be careful as we approach this. These ‘accidents’ being tied to him is no coincidence.”

Yusuke’s still shaking his head, rife with unease. “That is true… and beyond that, this Phantom Thieves fad is… unsettling.”

“Yeah… The excitement levels don’t feel normal.” Ann shares his anxieties, voicing her worries as well. “We might want to let things calm down a bit first…”

Ryuji rubs the back of his neck. His eyes flit around the room, considering the options. “As much as I hate to admit it… I think both of you are right. And with what teach was saying, we need to be careful…”

“Then we’re in agreement. We’ll lay low and collect intel before we make our move.” Morgana draws attention to his spot on the table, scanning the faces of the other members. They nod, affirming his statement. “If we’re going to go into his Palace, it will only be to confirm his distorted desires. If he’s as evil as we think… he can be our next target.”

Ryuji smiles and offers a fistbump to Morgana. “Hell yeah, dude. If that’s the case, we wait for people to chill the hell out about us, then we take him down like the rest of those assholes!”

Morgana pats his paw against Ryuji’s fist, happy at the consensus. “Thanks for having my back, Ryuji.”

“Hey, that’s what teammates are for, yeah?”

Even after the grim business, everyone smiles. As long as they stay together, they can take on any odds.

* * *

**Thursday, September 15th**  
Evening

Byleth is dabbing her forehead dry after a jog on the treadmill at the gym just off of Central Street -- recommended to her by Ryuji and Akira. After she’s hit the showers to rinse the sweat and grime from her skin, no sooner than when she’s changed into dry clothes, her phone spasms in her pocket, text after text.

**Makoto:** A quick scouting into Okumura’s Palace has confirmed our suspicions, sensei.  
 **Ryuji:** Yeah, that dickhead just thinks his employees are nothin’ more than replaceable robots!  
 **Makoto:** We would’ve searched more, but we were stopped by a door that required “biometric authentication.”  
 **Futaba:** Even I couldn’t hack the stupid thing…  
 **Yusuke:** What’s more… We were followed into his Palace.  
 **Byleth:** Oh, that’s bad.  
 **Yusuke:** Indubitably.  
 **Makoto:** We only got a glimpse when she ran.  
 **Ann:** But we know two things!  
 **Ann:** She’s a Shujin student, and she has fluffy hair.  
 **Makoto:** And her outfit wasn’t changed by the Metaverse, so she’s not the other person Kaneshiro mentioned.  
 **Byleth:** That’s comforting.  
 **Ryuji:** We’re gonna look through Shujin’s student books tomorrow to find her.  
 **Byleth:** Godspeed.  
 **Byleth:** I’ll be grading quizzes.  
 **Futaba:** Can we get Fs in chat, gamers?  
 **Ryuji:** F  
 **Akira:** F  
 **Yusuke:** F?  
 **Byleth:** I doubt there will be many Fs on the quizzes if students studied well…  
 **Makoto:** It’s an internet joke, sensei.  
 **Byleth:** Humor changed a lot after five years.  
 **Byleth:** I love what it’s become, honestly.  
 **Byleth:** Keep me updated on Okumura.

She opens the internet browser, then searches: “Can we get Fs in chat, gamers.”

Her eyes scarcely stay on the path in front of her on her walk to the subway. She snickers to herself as she digs deeper into the hole of humor she missed out on.

* * *

**Saturday, September 17th**  
After School

Byleth’s first trip into Okumura’s Palace, and she’s astounded to see the depths of his lack of compassion. The others weren’t kidding -- this man is evil. “So, the girl who followed you in here was his daughter?”

“It would seem.” Makoto kicks aside the remnants of junk after a battle against a robotic Shadow.

Byleth removes her mask for a second to rub the bridge of her nose. “That could be very, very bad. She might tell him that the Phantom Thieves are actively targeting him, using some altered reality.”

“I dunno, Professor. That’d be hard to prove… plus he’s prolly paranoid enough as is. He’s on the top of the Phansite’s rankings, after all.” Ryuji pokes another broken-down robot with his mace. He’s got a point.

They carry on, to the last room they’re able to explore. In the room’s center is a hologram labelled “Project Utopia,” and the aforementioned door requiring biometric authentication. Byleth idly toys with the hologram, passing a hand through the projection.

“A-actually…” There’s an unfamiliar voice. A girl’s, high and gentle, with no unnecessary force behind her tone. “I-I’d like to help you!”

When they turn, the girl is peeking out from behind a door’s massive frame. Her hair is fluffy, a very light red, and she wears a Shujin Academy uniform. It’s Haru Okumura, as described.

Morgana is the most surprised out of anyone. “I told you not to follow us in here again!”

“I can’t sit by while my father abuses his position and tortures our employees!” Now there’s force, but it’s still adorable in its own way. She stomps a foot down, indignant and stubborn.

Everyone looks back to Morgana now, processing what he’d said. Ryuji is the first to put everyone’s thoughts into words. “Wait, Mona, you talked to her already?!”

“I wanted to keep her safe after she saw us come in the first time… but she already had the Nav on her phone.” Morgana turns back to Haru, just as stubborn as she is. “You could get really hurt in here!”

Haru’s eyes scan the room, looking between each Phantom Thief, then behind them. Then, she strides forward. Slowly, confidently. “But you can’t make it any further in without me, right?” She stands in front of the exit door.

“Okumura DNA detected. Access granted.” As the door opens, she turns around and nods.

“See?” When she turns around and walks into the room, a person dashes by in a blur to take her by the wrist, then yanks her away. Without a moment to lose, the team sprints in after her.

They’re greeted by the sight of Kunikazu Okumura’s Shadow -- a blue-skinned martian man in a cartoonish space suit -- and a snooty red-haired boy wearing a white suit, holding Haru by the wrist as she struggles to get free.

“Ah, I’m glad to see you’ve brought the Phantom Thieves directly to me, Haru.” Her father’s voice reverberates in the glass dome atop his head. “You embody the Okumura motto, dear. ‘Overcome failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others.’ I’m proud, truly.”

“I brought them here to stop you, father!” She stomps downward, crushing the boy’s toes underfoot, then runs back to the team’s side. 

“Is that so…? Then I’ll have to destroy you, as well. Kicking people down is a part of business! Virtue and sentiment are for losers. And, where possible, people can be tools. You, for example…” He motions to the boy beside him. “You were to be his bride for my ascension into the political realm! Now, however…” He turns to the boy, then speaks to him rather than the Thieves. “She needn’t be your lawful wife anymore… Take her as your lover, or whatever it is you desire.”

“Wait, what?” Ann addresses Haru now. “You were supposed to marry this jerk?!”

Haru’s gaze is locked on him, furious.

Her fiance speaks slowly as a perverted grin crooks his lips up. “Very well… I accept.”

“No! I won’t marry him… never!” Haru dismisses the notion with a wide sweep of her arm.

“Why fret? You should be overjoyed that you’re fulfilling your role as an Okumura daughter.” Then, his expression sours. “This is the only value you’ve had from the very beginning.” He steps aside, allowing Haru’s fiance the center stage. “Do with her as you please. I have preparations to make.” Then, in a flash of light, he’s gone.

“Hehe… Now, why don’t you come to my place…?” The boy spreads his arms wide. His form grows, morphs and twists into that of a giant mech, decorated much the same way he was dressed. The tone of his voice has shifted to match his new body. “Let’s have fun! I’ll play with you until I get bored! A high school fiancee… What a turn-on!” He raises his arms, prepared to slam down on Haru.

As the thieves move to intervene, they’re stopped by Futaba’s voice. “Don’t worry! Just watch… These readings mean she’s awakening, too!”

When the robot brings its arms careening downward, they’re stopped in a flash of light. As it subsides, a fan has materialized, holding the attack at bay. The rest of the Persona comes into being, a headless woman in a massive dress, holding a mask in one hand and a fan in the other. Haru herself is dressed differently, as well. She wears a vest, a feathered hat, dark magenta poofy shorts, and black leggings.

“So vulgar…” Haru starts to push herself back to a standing position. She focuses, one leg at a time, until she’s back up, sturdy and proud. With a wave of her hand, her Persona’s dress opens wide, revealing guns of multiple calibers, all pointing directly at her fiance’s head. She strikes a dramatic pose -- head facing downward, one hand at the brim of her hat, and the other flaring up and out. “Farewell, dear Father. I am no longer your subservient puppet!” She brings her hand down, pointing at her fiance, and her Persona unleashes a torrent of bullets.

When the smoke clears, the robot has collapsed backward into the floor, twitching as its circuits spark and malfunction, all before vanishing into a mist of shadow. Haru lingers in position for a moment. Her breaths are heavy, labored, but satisfied. Then, without warning, her knees buckle. Byleth is quick on her feet, and catches Haru before she collides with the ground.

Even after all that, Haru seems worried. “Oh, he disappeared! Is that okay?! Did I kill him?”

Ann appears miffed. “Unfortunately, he’s fine in the real world. Not even so much as a headache.” She crosses her arms, wishing she _could_ give the dude a headache.

Haru sighs, relieved.

A realization strikes Ryuji. “Dude, does this mean we got a new teammate?”

“Oh, if you’d have me!” She tries to stand, but can’t quite gather the strength for it. Byleth helps, putting one of Haru’s arms over her shoulder. “Even with all the rumors, I think you Phantom Thieves are good people. And if it means I can change my father’s heart… I want to help.”

“Then it’s good to have ya… uh…” Ryuji trails off.

“Have you forgotten my name already?”

Byleth turns to her, quick to explain. “No, no, it’s not that. What kind of Phantom Thieves would we be if we didn’t use code names?” She uses her free hand to point to each member as she lists them. “I’m Professor, that’s Mona, Skull, Panther, Queen, Oracle, Fox, and our leader, Joker.”

“Oh! I love it!” Despite her exhaustion, she smiles. “Then you can call me ‘Noir.’ It means ‘black’ in French. You see, I’d like to be a heroine of justice, but the Phantom Thieves are on the darker side of the law.”

Makoto shares her gentle enthusiasm. “It conveys a dignity that won’t bow down to others, as well as a rebellious spirit toward society. I like it.”

“Welcome to the team, Noir. We’ll come back later, but for now, you need time to recuperate. Awakening to your Persona is a strenuous undertaking.” Yusuke is crooking his head back and forth, examining her outfit with an artistic eye. “Additionally, we wish to wait out this ‘Phantom Thieves’ craze, in order to refrain from drawing undue attention.”

“Oh, I see…” Haru nods, determined. “As long as we change his heart, I’m here to stay!”

She finally regains her footing and the team escorts her out of the Palace, chattering away and explaining the ins and outs of Phantom Thievery to their newest member.

* * *

**Saturday, September 17th**  
Evening

After the team exits Okumura’s Palace, they part ways near Central Street. Most of them head to the subway, still talking amongst each other, though Byleth remains with Haru.

“If it’s okay, Okumura-san, I’d like to make sure you get home safely. You’re a bit weak after today.”

“I would love that, thank you! It means a lot that you would care so much. Come, it’s this way.” Haru starts her path down an alley in front of the Protein Lovers gym -- a location Byleth is now intimately familiar with.

But before they make too much headway, a voice rings behind them, familiar and sleazy.

“You made me look everywhere for you…” It’s Haru’s fiance, approaching them with a scowl. “What were you doing somewhere without any reception? Out late with guys-- or, wait... With this striking woman? Don’t tell me that you’re a lesbian, little Haru-chan. I can always turn you straight, you know. I know exactly how.” He starts to get closer, step by slow, slow step. “Unless you’d like me to watch the two of you, hm? C’mon, let me have some fun too, will ya? Can’t you do that for me?” He aims to grab Haru’s wrist, but Byleth steps between them to intervene. Her face is aggressive, no-nonsense. “Oh, are you two already so close that she’d fight for you?”

“S-sensei!”

“ _And_ she’s your teacher? Oh, quite the scandal. I guess it’s true when people say that you gays go after minors.”

“Are you sure you have room to talk?” Byleth’s gaze is unflinching, unerring. She glares daggers into him.

“You’re a courageous one. She’s my rightful fiancee, you know.” His gaze narrows. “I can have your job destroyed for trying to get between us. I have the means.”

She doesn’t dignify him with a response. Instead, she addresses Haru. “Let’s get you home, Okumura-san.” When Byleth turns around, she feels a hand around her forearm. She turns, and he’s pulling her towards his fist.

In one motion, she weaves her head to the side of his punch. His momentum carries him forward as Byleth crouches and lifts, and he’s sent flying over her shoulder. With no semblance of control, he flips over her, then collides back-first onto the pavement with a deep thud.

From his new position on the ground, his speech is strained. He got the wind knocked out of him, and he’s still trying to catch it. “F...fuck you. I’ll have you sued for assault, you bitch...”

“Sugimura-kun, stop! Just let us go!”

“...Fine. But I won’t forget your face.”

Byleth looks down on him without any sense of remorse or pity. “I hope you don’t.”

She doesn’t take her eyes off of him until they reach the main road, out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a doozy, huh? Out of every chapter thus far, it covers the least amount of in-game time (only from September 8th to the 13th. Wild, right?) but feels the most dense, as well as the most divergence from canon. As such, I have a good bit to say on it.
> 
> I'll be real with y'all on how I feel about the game leading into Okumura's Palace: I hate how the game does it. I hate Morgana leaving the team because of Ryuji calling him useless, just like I always hate everyone calling Ryuji dumb all the time simply because it has “appeal.” To me, omitting that entire ordeal was doing this story a favor, as well as being a method of really displaying Byleth’s effect on the group’s chemistry as a whole, the same as she does in FE3H. Her presence can make the difference between Edelgard being a Revolutionary Leader against an Unjust Society instead of a Fascist Hegemon -- it only made sense to carry that aspect of her personality over to Persona. I tried to leave hints that this would happen, so if you noticed it before, good on you. I had to rewrite Haru’s awakening because of that, but no complaints here. I felt entirely disgusting rewriting the scene with Haru's fiance to make him even grosser, but it gets the point across even more.


	7. When it Rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Treasure, a new Palace, a new Awakening. The onslaught never ceases.

**Sunday, September 18th**  
Evening

Byleth has only barely finished setting up her futon when her phone clamors for her attention. Given everything that’s been happening recently, the group chat with the others has been abuzz with activity as everyone discusses the best course of action moving forward. But tonight is… different. The chat takes on a different tone when they’re relaying information to Byleth.

 **Yusuke:** It would appear we have bad news, Sensei.  
 **Ann:** Real bad.  
 **Makoto:** Maybe you should explain, Haru...  
 **Haru:** Of course.  
 **Haru:** After that… exchange you had with my fiance last evening, it’s been decided by my father that I’ll be moved to my fiance’s house.  
 **Byleth:** Oh, I’m sorry, this is probably my fault.  
 **Haru:** No, don’t be. As stressful as it was, it was good to see him put in his place for once.  
 **Haru:** He said some awful things to you, plus he was the first to act out. It was a clear act of self-defense on your part, Sensei.  
 **Ann:** She told us what happened, even the things he said.  
 **Ann:** What a creep.  
 **Futaba:** Badass, Sensei!  
 **Ryuji:** For real! You gotta teach me that move.  
 **Yusuke:** In any case, our hands may be forced to act against Okumura.  
 **Yusuke:** We wanted to exhibit patience as the public’s attention turns away from us, but…  
 **Ryuji:** We can’t let Haru get sold off to some pervert! It just ain’t right.  
 **Akira:** Everyone has agreed to target him. What about you, Sensei?  
 **Byleth:** We saw the state of his Palace.  
 **Byleth:** I wish we had a choice, but I agree.  
 **Byleth:** Let’s change Okumura’s heart.  
 **Makoto:** We have until October 10th.  
 **Makoto:** We’ll keep your availability in mind, sensei.

_…Fuck._

Byleth collapses back into bed. She doesn’t regret slamming that snooty debauchee into the pavement, but it may have been the catalyst in Okumura’s decision to send Haru off.

_Should’ve flipped him harder._

* * *

**Saturday, September 24th**  
After School

Byleth waits in the gym, watching other students filter out of classrooms and toward whatever their next stop of the day leads them, whether that’s clubs, video games, or sports. She twirls a practice butterfly knife in her hands, a relic given to her by a student at Garreg Mach, but one that’s fun to fidget with in the interim.

A fluffy mop of hair rounds the corner, and the eyes underneath meet Byleth’s in an instant. His approach is decorated by a smirk as he sheds his messenger bag, then retrieves a stunt knife -- one that looks stunningly similar to the real counterpart he uses in the Metaverse -- for the day’s lesson.

“No need. Catch.” She tosses him a red marker. Unsurprisingly, he easily snags it from the air with nary a motion. “Even a practice blade can hurt you if you aren’t careful. These’ll be far safer and more indicative of practice.” She stows her butterfly knife with a flourish, then retrieves a marker of her own. “You know, if you were more honest, we could’ve done knife training to begin with, rather than me having to teach you about fencing. I’m fantastic with knives as well, you know.”

He shrugs. “Hard to know who to trust.”

“I can’t fault you. As always, if anyone asks, these are self-defense classes. I’ve already worked with Niijima-san on the application of these techniques in hand-to-hand combat, but Systema also involves the heavy application of knife fighting. I think it should serve you well.” She approaches him, then assumes a stance while explaining some of the basics. “Your technique will consist of four pillars: Movement, body position, relaxation, and most importantly, breathing. By maintaining your balance between them, your body will remain free of tension, giving you the capability to flexibly adapt to the enemy with a burst of force. Systema focuses on eliminating a threat as quickly as possible to refrain from wasting energy before the next fight. Understood?”

He simply nods. Quiet as ever.

“In a fight, you don’t have the time to consider every single movement you make. I recommend you use a wooden dummy to drill your reactions to perfection, when you have the time. I acknowledge that not every lesson here will be entirely applicable in our line of work, so take what can be applied -- namely, the levers of the body: The elbows, neck, knees, waist, ankles, and shoulders.”

“Yeah, not every Shadow has all of those… sometimes none.”

“Precisely. In those cases… well, that’s why you have a gun and a Persona. Or, multiple Personas, in your case. Do both of us a favor and push that thought out of your mind for these lessons . Right now, I want you to train like a knife is the only weapon you’ll ever use. Now, by controlling the levers of the body...”

Byleth continues into the lesson, demonstrating proper body movements, the methods behind them, and the proper ways to strike. At the end of the lesson, she requests a demonstration of the lesson with the marker she so generously provided. He’s learning the foundation, but needs to drill the movements to really make progress. She didn’t expect perfection on the first day, after all. Still, his practice in the Metaverse has given him a head start over any others who would’ve taken lessons. Already, he’s a natural at keeping his body lax, free of tension, and adapting to Byleth’s attack. By the end, they’ve both got red lines across their skin and clothes, though far less in Byleth’s case.

She extends a packet of hand sanitizer in his direction, to at least get some of the more obvious marks off.

“You’re a good student, Akira-san. You make this easy. If there’s a different fighting style you’d rather try that you think is a better fit for you, we don’t have to continue with Systema. Tantojustu would probably be easiest to find material on, since we’re in Japan, though it was traditionally practiced by Samurai women… hopefully that’s not a blow to your ego.”

He pats at the marks on his arms and neck, watching each fade with the motion. “I don’t care much about my ego. More important things to worry about.”

Byleth smiles, rubbing her own arms clean. “Good. Clinging to ego is a downfall for many. Here, turn around. I’ll help you with the hard-to-reach spots.” He complies, and she clears the backs of his arms and neck. A cursory glance of her surroundings shows that, thankfully, there are no other students or faculty nearby to witness the act. Seeing the delinquent student learn to fight with a knife is one thing, especially after the rumors that he always has one, but this could certainly be misconstrued. “How are all of you progressing in the Palace?”

“We’re doing fine, but it’s difficult to stomach. He really thinks nothing of his employees. They’re replaceable, nothing but fodder in his quest to join the world of politics.”

“I thought as much. Is Haru-san doing okay?”

“She’s strong. Really strong. But I can tell seeing her dad’s heart like this is… hard.” He finishes rubbing off the marks on his skin, but there are plenty across his once-white gym shirt. “Morgana says we’re close to the treasure. We’ll be sure to schedule our actions so you can join for the final infiltration. We’ll need your help.”

“Have the Shadows there been strong?”

“Not particularly. There’s just… a lot of them. Not to mention the cognitive robot workers that we have to fight at every turn. It’s been an onslaught.”

“Makes sense. In that case, pace yourself. No need to go too hard for too long. As always, back out if you’re too tired.” She knows not to beat a dead horse on that, but still. She doesn’t want their blood on her hands. Or anyone’s. “Good work today, Akira-san. Keep in touch.”

Without a word, he nods. He gathers his things in his bag -- where Morgana had been spying on the lesson quietly and respectfully from afar -- and waves farewell.

* * *

**Thursday, September 29th**  
Evening

Byleth looks up from the bobber floating on the surface of Ichigaya’s fishing pond as her phone starts to vibrate. Unhappy that she’d forgotten to turn it off entirely -- but still glad she had the wherewithal to change it to vibrate -- she checks the cause. As usual, the group chat.

 **Futaba:** Doo-doot-doot-dooooo! Route secured!  
 **Ryuji:** I thought that space shit was never gonna end…  
 **Byleth:** Space?  
 **Haru:** We had to fly between airlocks for a few hours.  
 **Yusuke:** Even in the Metaverse, the expanse of stars is beautiful, but…  
 **Ann:** I was getting sick to my stomach when we finally got out. Bleuh.  
 **Makoto:** You’ll get to experience it when we take the treasure, Sensei.  
 **Makoto:** It’s…   
**Makoto:** Well, I’ll let you form your own opinion on it.  
 **Yusuke:** Suffice to say, it stopped being fun after some time.  
 **Byleth:** Ah.  
 **Byleth:** Still, good work, all of you. You did all of that without me helping at all, Haru-san’s awakening notwithstanding.  
 **Byleth:** I’m told you’re already an asset to the team, Haru-san?  
 **Haru:** Oh, I wouldn’t go that far!  
 **Akira:** I would.  
 **Yusuke:** Likewise. You most certainly live up to your title as “beauty thief.”  
 **Haru:** Oh, you guys…  
 **Futaba:** Oh, me next! Compliment me next!  
 **Ryuji:** We definitely woulda been getting lost in space if it weren’t for you.  
 **Ryuji:** Thanks, navigator.  
 **Futaba:** Commendation get! Awww, yeah!  
 **Akira:** The calling card will be delivered tomorrow.  
 **Akira:** Will you be available to join us for the treasure on October 1st?  
 **Byleth:** Definitely.  
 **Byleth:** I’ll join all of you to fight off armies.  
 **Futaba:** Secret weapon acquired! This’ll be a piece of cake.  
 **Makoto:** Are you still doing okay, Haru?  
 **Haru:** I am. This is for the better of Okumura Foods, and for my father as a person.  
 **Haru:** I’ve made up my mind! Let’s change his heart!  
 **Ryuji:** Hell yeah!  
 **Yusuke:** Fantastic.  
 **Ann:** We’ll be right at your side, Haru!  
 **Akira:** Infiltration is on Saturday, then. Good work, everyone.

Byleth stares at her phone with a tender smile.

_I wonder if this is what would have been, had I not strong-armed my students away from Abyss…_

Then, a tug at her fishing rod. Go time.

* * *

**Saturday, October 1st**  
After School

“You weren’t kidding, Panther. That’s only fun for the first few times.” Byleth needs a moment to lean against a metallic wall and readjust her stomach after its multiple backflips in the void of space. The others aren’t so affected as her, given how accustomed they became.

Ann can do little more than give her a rub on the back. “It’s okay, we’re almost there, Professor. Come on!”

Akira is farther ahead with Ryuji, Makoto, and Yusuke. His decision earlier was to keep Byleth and Haru in the best shape possible before getting to the treasure, in preparation for the inevitable panoply of hostiles they would have to mow down. As such, Byleth is in the backup squad, along with Ann, Haru, Morgana, and Futaba.

The room they find themselves in now is full of red boxes of fuel -- created from the scraps of broken workers -- and weapons. This is where Okumura is preparing to launch himself into “the political world,” apparently.

Up ahead, they see Akira make a hand motion to gather up. It took an afternoon to teach everyone military hand signals, but seeing how efficiently they’re being used brings a twinkle to Byleth’s eye. She gathers herself, then heads up with the others.

There, an orb of some sort hovers softly, surrounded by a shimmering aura: The Treasure.

A loud PA system blares an announcement when they’ve finally gathered. “The SS Utopia will soon enter its launch sequence from the shipbuilding dock. After retrieval of the main core, the launch sequence will commence.” As the announcement fades, the team turns to each other.

“So this is essential for his ascension to the political world.” Haru examines the treasure from a distance, behind a tall handrail of glass.

Yusuke is similarly appraising, pondering aloud. “So even this company is a stepping stone for him… He will discard this place for his ‘utopia’...”

But as they conclude these thoughts, the ground quakes. Yellow lights flash and spin, and the PA starts anew. “Emergency launch sequence will soon be activated. Certain areas may be shut off or destroyed. I repeat, emergency launch sequence will soon be activated. All personnel is advised to evacuate immediately to a safe area of the facility.”

To everyone’s dismay, the orb is drawn upward via tractor beam into some transport receptacle, then swiftly taxied away. In its wake, Okumura’s voice replaces the PA’s. “There is no time to deal with you thieves. I must be making my exit. You can all stand and watch in despair as you go down along with this base! Your destruction is imminent!” In the typical over-the-top Shadow way, he punctuates his sentence with a fit of maniacal laughter. The yellow lights shift to red, and alarm sirens echo throughout the Palace.

Within seconds, Akira is dashing toward the path onward. He points out a number of enemies on the walkways in the near distance, then addresses the team. “We don’t have time to fight! Just run past all of them!” Then, he turns his head, only for an instant. “Especially you, Professor. Let’s not repeat last infiltration, yeah?” He grins his asymmetrical grin before facing forward again.

He charts his own path forward, weaving between the obelisk-bots of the Palace, hoping that the team can do the same. As ordered, Byleth takes extra care to avoid being stuck behind the team again. If what Akira said about the number of enemies is true, they’ll need her around. She stays close to the others, keeping an eye on Ryuji and Futaba in particular. Ryuji’s knee still acts up when he’s running, and Futaba’s stamina is still improving after her lengthy hermitage. To her surprise, however, the two keep up with little issue. Ryuji has enough energy to spare, apparently, as he bashes a few bots off to the side.

After a few minutes of this mad dash, the goal is in sight. The team hops across a series of ledges, takes an elevator up, and then finally finds a moment to catch their breath when Akira pulls a lever to extend a walkway to the underside of the UFO. As they arrive, the Treasure’s receptacle locks it underneath the spacecraft, out of reach.

And walking away, still close by, is Okumura’s Shadow.

Ryuji’s posture relaxes into a swagger. He smiles. “Welp, looks like we caught up to you, Mr. CEO.”

Without a fight, Okumura turns to the group, then topples to his hands and knees. “I’m sorry! I’ve had a change of heart! I’ll prove it! Haru, you were always so agreeable. Whether it was in school or after, you only ever did as I said… You’ve become so admirable…”

Makoto is the first to question the sudden change. “What’s gotten into him?”

Regardless, he keeps blathering on. “Ah yes. Do you remember, Haru? You cried your eyes out when my work kept me from attending your first sports day. It was then that you stopped talking back to me.”

“Wait, _sports_ day? You don’t even remember which sport?” Byleth brandishes her blade, ready to strike at any moment while she approaches. “What a horrible father.”

“P-please! I just mean to say that she’s become such an independent young woman… Nothing could make a father happier than seeing that!” He cowers back a foot or two, sweating.

Haru steps forward, taking her place near Byleth, Ryuji, and Akira. “Then why did you change?”

He recoils even at her gentle approach. “F-forgive me, Haru… But I would never last if my Treasure was stolen! Please don’t do it, I’m begging you!”

Haru closes the distance more, until Okumura is kneeling a mere few feet before her. “Let’s… Let’s end it here. Please, father.” Byleth intends to continue forward as well, but Akira stops her.

“Ah… Haru…” Okumura’s mouth twists into a crooked, devilish grin. “You foolish girl.”

In an instant, he retrieves a device and presses it. The only one of the team with enough of a combination of foresight and reflexes is a swift-footed Morgana. A force field rises from around the Phantom Thieves, trapping every single one of them, save Haru and Morgana.

“‘Overcome failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others.’ That is our family motto!” Okumura stands back to full height. His expression returns once more to a cold, calculating scowl. “The cold reality of kicking people down is part of business! Virtue and sentiment are for losers. What happiness can be found in acting with justice but losing the battle?”

“What happiness can be found through profit gained by crushing the hearts of others?!” Haru is quickest to retaliate.

Byleth taps the barrier with the tip of her blade. “Noir, Mona? We don’t have the time for this!”

Morgana nods. “Professor’s right. Allow me.”

As Shadow Okumura spurs forth into some speech about forever inscribing his name in the upper echelons of the political realm, Morgana draws his slingshot, then launches a pellet into the remote in Okumura’s hand. It shatters on impact, and the force field collapses. Okumura’s scowl intensifies as he backs up. He’s met with a hovering chair, where he takes his place a greater distance away.

“No respect for your elders, I see… Very well. Then I’ll crush you rebels! You won’t get out alive!” He taps away at a sequence of buttons on the chair’s arms, prompting capsules to descend from above. As each opens, a swarm of robotic minions pours forth. Not a moment later, more capsules drop. Then more, then more.

In little more than a few seconds, Okumura has just placed an entire army between himself and the Phantom Thieves.

Haru, tearful, rips her mask off to summon Milady. “Then I guess I know better than to give you another chance, father.” With one flourish, her Persona’s armory reveals itself, then opens fire.

**…**

The next ten minutes pass like hours. Even the first waves of this skirmish feel more like a battle of attrition than anything else. Most of the work clearing enemies has fallen to Haru and Byleth, as their Personas and weaponry lend themselves heavily toward destroying large groups of weaker shadows. Despite every grenade Haru launches, every volley of shots from their combined Personas, every massive swipe of Byleth’s segmented blade, it seems that each robot they eviscerate is replaced within seconds.

Byleth knows better than to feed into this. When the opportunity presents itself, she looks past the onslaught, back to where Okumura rests on his throne, watching the bloodshed unfold. She finds a window between the madness, draws her bowstring back further than advisable, then lets loose an arrow.

As he’s about to press some new configuration of buttons, the arrow threads through the hostility, then embeds itself inches deep into the mechanism. Sparks fly out, and Okumura curses -- inaudible from this distance, and muffled by his ridiculous helmet -- and calls to his side. Beside him now is his cognitive image of Haru: A blue-skinned martian woman with antennae, a pink suit, and a jetpack.

And the flow of enemy bots slows. Finally, it seems they’re making progress. Each swathe of destroyed bots is replaced slower. Some capsules open to reveal no contents whatsoever. The Phantom Thieves push forward, undeterred.

Within minutes, they’re mere yards away from him. Most of the capsules are shooting blanks, and Okumura’s grimace twists deeper, deeper. By now, Haru and Byleth both are exhausted. They’ve been overtaken by the other Thieves, finally allowed to fall back per Akira’s order.

The smoke clears as the last of the bots slides in twain at the business end of Yusuke’s katana. Okumura types away at his gauntlet, desperately clinging to his unswayed veneer. “Fine! Then you’ll face the strongest of them. Executive Director, come to me!” With a snap of his finger, one last capsule plummets downward. However, when it opens, it’s empty. “W-what? Haru, where is he?”

The Cognitive Haru at his side is collected, emotionless. “Father. He joined our forces five minutes ago at your demand, but was gunned down by your fake daughter. He is now no more.”

“What?!” His facade is slipping. He sweeps his eyes over the battlefield to survey for any remaining soldiers. The only few he can see are being given their own respective coup de graces by Makoto and Ryuji. “Then I have little choice. Haru, I command you to go forth! Show them the might of our company!”

“Yes, father! Your word is absolute.” Finally, Cognitive Haru’s face shifts from her prior listless expression. In her dash forward, her form grows shadowy, then twists into a robotic shell, the same as all the workers before her.

From beside her, Byleth can hear Haru speak faintly. “So this is what father thinks of me…” Byleth wraps an arm around Haru’s shoulder, but does _not_ squeeze. Neither of them are in the greatest condition for that.

The other Thieves are slinging all manner of spells and bullets into the Cognitive Haru’s robotic shell. With how they’re laying into her, she’s already falling apart at the circuits.

Okumura’s calm has all but evaporated. “If that’s how you perform, then it’s worthless! Haru, self destruct! Detonate and take those damned thieves with you!”

The Phantom Thieves on the frontline put up their guards, prepared for the worst. Then, Okumura gives a new directive: “Actually, no. Take out the Okumura traitor. I’ll deal with the rest myself.”

With eerie accuracy, Robo-Haru’s head flicks to Haru and Byleth’s direction. Not a second after, she’s zooming in their direction. She breaks through the frontline Thieves, and they’re entirely unable to keep up -- though Akira stops them before they can get too close. Her core emits beams of white-hot light, threatening to burst at any moment. In a panic, Byleth and Haru stand and run -- or rather, attempt to. Not a second after she’s begun dashing, Haru is brought back down to her knees by the half-functioning wreckage of a robot.

Robo-Haru is almost upon them. Her core is unstable, crackling with the barely-contained force. Adrenaline kicks in. Byleth sprints forward, yanks Haru by the shoulders, and turns her back to position herself between the real and the cognitive Haru.

Just as she detonates.

The supernova consumes the battlefield in blinding light. The deafening blast blows away even the remnants of the onslaught beforehand. None of the lingering scraps are visible. In the center, next to the ashen marks where Robo-Haru once stood, is the motionless mound of Byleth’s white cloak. The edges flutter with the surplus wind of the explosion, but the center mass remains still.

“Ha! Two birds with one stone!”

Then, a flurry stirs the fabric. Haru stands to full height in the blink of an eye, lifts her arms heavenward, then flings her axe with one decisive arc. Its blade connects with the arm of Okumura’s chair, sending the machine spiraling off directionless into the expanse of space above, though it abandons Okumura himself at the feet of the Phantom Thieves below.

Haru’s brow is clenched in fury. A pregnant silence consumes the once-cacophonous battlefield. She’s still breathing heavily as her fervor passes. She kneels down, then lifts one of Byleth’s arms over her shoulder.

Byleth winces, then coughs, which only strengthens that pain. She smiles as Haru helps her up, though weary.

Haru helps her through every step toward Shadow Okumura. “Feels like just yesterday that you were doing this for me, Professor.”

“Y-yeah. Ow. Are you okay, Noir?”

Haru’s smile makes that maneuver worth it. “I’m hurt, but nothing awful. Thank you, Professor. Skull, would you mind?”

The Phantom Thieves have gathered near Shadow Okumura. He’s kneeling, defeated. A few of them keep their vigil on him, to keep him from deceiving them yet again, but others can’t look away from Haru’s and Byleth’s miraculous persistence. Ryuji nods, then takes a place on Byleth’s opposite side. When he’s prepared to support her weight, Haru strides over, retrieves her axe from nearby, then stands above the disgraced Shadow of her father.

“I’m defeated. I understand that. I have nobody left to fight for me. It would be foolish to try anything more.” He looks up to Haru, pitifully. “I’ll contact your fiance and rescind the marriage offer. Please, forgive me, Haru…” He presses his glass dome to the surface beneath him, ashamed.

As Morgana tears away the control panel of his gauntlet, Ryuji speaks out everyone’s trail of worry. “You were behind all the breakdowns and mental shutdowns, weren’t you?”

Okumura lifts himself, but refuses eye contact. “I admit, I spend large sums of money to help my company grow, and to crush business competitors… but it wasn’t me. I had a contract. All I did was make the requests to have them eliminated.”

“Then there really is a mysterious criminal in people’s Palaces after all.” Morgana is half-focused on Okumura’s confession, with the other side of his attention toward the treasure’s descent from its post in the center of the spacecraft. The orb clatters to the floor with a metallic clang, then shrinks to a more holdable size. Morgana leaves it to hover in the air as they interrogate Okumura’s Shadow.

“What kind of contract, and with whom, father?” Haru taps the head of her axe against the metal below.

A quake rattles the entire Palace, testing everyone’s footing -- a test that Byleth is failing. The PA chimes overhead. “Two minutes to liftoff. Please evacuate to safety. I repeat, two minutes until liftoff.”

Morgana’s tapping on the gauntlet grows more and more furious, until he frustratedly tosses it aside. “Ugh, nothing’s working, the countdown won’t stop!”

Makoto’s voice is still calm, despite the chaos. “We’ll just have to inquire about it back in the real world. Staying here any longer is too risky, especially with how hurt Professor is already.”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Morgana snags the treasure, then turns around and transforms into car form. Ryuji helps Byleth first, then the rest of the Thieves file in behind them. Akira is already opening a first aid kit and summoning a Persona he calls “Mithra,” ready to tend to Byleth’s wounds.

Haru is the only one still lingering. She locks eyes for an instant, then joins the others.

Makoto slams on the accelerator. Morgana’s tires screech, then they’re zooming out of Okumura’s Palace. 

**…**

Byleth’s eyes reopen to the real world. She’s leaned back against some sort of directory sign, and the others are gathered around her.

Haru’s voice is the first she hears. “Sensei, are you alright?”

“Thanks to all of you, yes.” Akira helps her to her feet. Thanks to his efforts, she’s feeling far better. Not one hundred percent, but certainly at least seventy.

The only one not standing close by is Makoto -- she’s driving off rubbernecking passerby with a lie that Byleth had collapsed after standing up too fast. A crappy lie, since there’s nowhere nearby she could’ve been sitting, but it’s enough to stave them off.

Just behind Akira, she can see the others return to discussing the infiltration, still theorizing the truth behind the mental shutdown incidents. Haru is holding a box for a plastic model spaceship -- presumably the Treasure they’d stolen. Byleth starts to realize that she probably took a bit longer to wake up than the others.

When they’ve finished conversing and Akira gives the official decree that everyone should disperse, Haru hands the box over to Ryuji and takes a place at Byleth’s side.

“I’d hug you, but you look like you’re still in pain.” Instead, Haru lays a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Thank you, sensei. Mind if I help you home this time?”

Byelth’s chuckle is hardly existent. “Sure thing, Haru. Funny that we keep doing this, huh?”

Haru’s laugh, on the other hand, is full and sweet. Even through all the aches, Byleth can’t help but smile.

_These are some great kids._

* * *

**Monday, October 3rd**  
After School

As she waits near the Shujin gate, Byleth pops another painkiller. They’d been a steadfast assistance in the past few days as she recovered from the explosion in Okumura’s Palace, and this PE job would have been intolerable without them. Thanks to Akira, the worst of the wounds were recovered before the Phantom Thieves came back to reality. No visible marks remain on Byleth’s skin, which is a boon in her case as a PE teacher whose legs are often on full display. Even still, her body _aches_. Hell, it feels as though even her soul is bruised.

When Akira texted her, a twinge of anger coursed through her. Part of her thought that he’d be asking for more “self-defense” classes, but he instead offered to just… hang out. Talk. It was a welcome relief. But a few minutes ago, he texted that they’d be taking a detour first -- a friend of his had dropped something important, and he intended to return it to her.

“Yo, Sensei.” And there he is. “Doing okay?”

Byleth offers a fist to bump, which he returns. She figures that the more casual and friendly they appear, rather than being very proper, the less students will make uncouth assumptions about them.

“I know how to spell acetaminophen by heart now, so there’s that.” Both he and Morgana laugh, judging by the muffled squeak in his bag.

“Thanks for coming along for this, sensei. I don’t mean to drag you around, but I wanted to be sure you were doing alright after all that.”

“Thoughtful. Mentally and emotionally, I’m fine. Never better, really. Physically, each heartbeat reminds me of twinging pain.”

“That’s rough.” Despite the sympathy, his voice and facial expression remain entirely deadpan -- as is the basis for his sense of humor. He starts leading the way toward the subway. “This shouldn’t take long. Just a detour to Odaiba, then we’ll be off to get food.”

**…**

The two (plus Morgana) are walking just to the side of a construction site when something feels off. Off enough to interrupt their conversation about the specifics of older 8-bit video games and Morgana’s lamentations of thumblessness. They know that sensation, they’ve been through it enough that their responses are Pavlovian -- Byleth even reaches overhead and prepares her bow subconsciously. It isn’t until _after_ that that the three of them become aware of the shift.

By no actions of their own, they’re in the Metaverse.

To the right is a massive, golden spiraling orb, encircled by a row of telescope lenses that orbit and readjust without cease. Their attention turns back, and they’re in their Thief garb.

Morgana jumps with an astonished shake of… well, his entire body. “What the--? This atmosphere… Is this a Palace?! But, we never activated the Nav...”

Byleth silently mourns that she’ll be losing an afternoon to this, and that it will doubtlessly interfere with her recovery. “You don’t think… your friend?”

Akira’s stance is still alert. “Maybe. I wouldn’t discount the possibility.”

Morgana continues to lay out his theories. “She wasn’t anywhere near us when she slipped into this Palace, though…” Then, his eyes widen. “She can’t fight like we do. We have to find her, fast!”

“Care to lend a hand, Professor?” Akira’s eyes lock with hers. His gaze isn’t overbearing -- it’s clear that he’s giving the option to refuse.

But she’s already looking for a way in. “Mona said we had to find her fast, didn’t he? Come on, Joker, here I thought you were supposed to be the leader.”

He smirks, then leads the way. The three dash down to the entryway, only to find it suspiciously unguarded and deserted. Seems like the elevator at the base is a clear path in.

When it slows and the door spirals open, they find themselves in some sort of foyer, still entirely empty. The atmosphere feels… sterile, as though the entire structure aims to be as inoffensive as possible. Morgana surveys the scenery, then quickly lays out the path. “I don’t think Yoshizawa is here. Could be further in. How about that door?”

Byleth continues scanning upward after she notices a problem with that plan. “Negatory, Mona. There’s a bar over the handles. It’s locked. We’ll need some other way.”

“Bingo.” Akira’s gaze points toward a massive decorative golden ribbon, of sorts. It remains static in its place. Akira leads the way.

As they leap and bound over ledges and gaps -- Byleth suppressing grunts of soreness with each exertion -- a voice rings clear through the unnerving quiet.

“Who’s there?!”

The voice is familiar, but clearly more so to Morgana and Akira. “That sounded like Kasumi. Keep your guard up, Joker.” Without hesitation, they find the source coming from the next room over. At their elevation in the room now, the squad has access into the next room through a window. When they follow the source, they see Kasumi face to face with a girl who looks eerily similar, but bespectacled and dressed in a shimmering blue leotard.

_The girl I saw with Akira in Hawaii… How’d she get here?_

“Why… How are you here?!” Kasumi’s fists are clenched tight, her posture an amalgam of stress and confusion.

The scene plays out in the distance during their approach. Even as they call out, Kasumi’s focus is entirely in front of her. The lookalike responds, “I… It’s my fault…”

Kasumi is in over her head. They’re dashing, almost at her side. “Stop! Stop it! You--”

And she falls to her knees. She grips her temples, perplexed and furious in equal measure.

A Shadow forms from the aether, then destroys the cognitive being in a single swipe of whip-like arms. The shadow is lanky, inhuman. “You dare to spurn our lord’s mercy…” Its form dissolves, then reassembles into a yellow, interstellar creature. Just looking at it is enough to confuse the mind -- an unidentifiable hybrid of crow, insect, bat, mole, and decomposing human flesh.

Only now as the three reach Kasumi’s side does she notice them. From one glimpse at Akira, her pupils quiver in calculation. It seems like she knows who’s behind the mask. “Akira-senpai…?”

She’s interrupted by another shift in atmosphere. White feathers drift from no discernible source, carving a slow, aimless meander down to the floor, where they vanish into nothingness. From the far corners of the room, voices with no body call out. Memories.

“I heard the school moved her exam period. Must be nice getting perks like that.”  
“Her whole ‘I’m not bothered’ routine really pisses me off sometimes.”  
“Getting special treatment is like… whatever, if it’s deserved. But do you think she’s earned it?”  
“I understand how you feel, but, well… third place doesn’t really cut it in this case. She needs to obtain first place status for her exceptional status to be worthwhile.”  
“Not only have we lost one of them, but the other one’s not doing us any good. Talk about a waste of effort…”

They overlap, not content to offer any quarter from the abuse. With a scowl, Kasumi bashes a fist against the floor. “You’re telling me I’m not cutting it? As if I don’t know that better than anyone! Still… I don’t care what anyone says about me… I will NOT tolerate anyone speaking ill of our dream!” Her eyes find different points of uninterest in the room, darting between them mindlessly as she continues. “Being told ‘it’s all in your best interest’... Filling my life with this pressure… Demanding the results that you want… And now you’re all branding me a failure?” She forces herself up to both feet, albeit wobbly. “Let me remind you who you’re talking to… I am… I am Kasumi Yoshizawa!”

Then, a shiver wracks her body. Her pupils immediately shift to a vivid yellow, and beads of sweat form across her face. She grips her temples, grits her teeth, and stomps a foot to maintain her balance despite the pain. When she finally looks back at the monstrosity the team is facing, an ornate black mask adorns her face. In one swipe of the arm, she flings it aside.

When Byleth looks to Akira, he’s smiling and nodding, almost imperceptibly.

A pillar of blue flame bursts from behind Kasumi, consuming her. But when it’s gone, she’s entirely different. She wears thigh-high boots, a leotard, and a long coat -- all black. And, of course, hovering behind her is her Persona: A blonde woman in a fluttering white cloak, wearing glass slippers. Kasumi unsheathes the rapier at her side, then glowers back toward the enemy.

“I request a rematch. This time, I’ll go out. Ready, Cendrillon?”

_There it is._

The four of them line up for battle, and Byleth is suddenly made aware that she’s broken the pattern of wearing all black that the others seem to unintentionally follow.

Morgana calls out, prepared to help. “We’ll show the way to do this! Nothing too reckless, okay?”

In spite of her status as a neophyte, Kasumi is the quickest to act. She summons Cendrillon, then blasts the creature with bolts of light -- an apparent weak spot, as it collapses to its knees. The four leap at the opportunity. Blades fly to and fro, a rhythmic dance for four. Or five, if including the unfortunate victim. Despite their best efforts, however, it remains.

In quick retort, a lash of solid shadow lashes out at the entire team. Even still, Kasumi ducks backward, avoiding the swipe. The other three aren’t so lucky. Byleth stands her ground, then summons her own Persona. No sooner than Sothis has materialized, Byleth has her flinging arrows of pure radiance at the creature, in hopes of ending this before it can wear her out. It’s on its knees again. Another lucky chance. As the others swoop in for another relentless attack, Byleth sees a weak spot.

“Kasumi-san! There, under the neck, there’s a gap in its exoskeleton, aim your rapier there!”

Akira silently acknowledges the plan as well. With a spin, he flings his grappling hook around the beast’s shoulder, then yanks it down to render it even more vulnerable. In one swoop, Kasumi darts forward rapier-first. The blade plunges directly through where Byleth had pointed out, and the shadow falls limp a mere second after the hilt hits its neck. Before long, it dissolves into nothing.

“Whew…” Kasumi exhales the stress of the battle. The strain catches up with her muscles, apparently, as she loses her footing for a split second. As Byleth is about to catch her, however, she stomps a foot down. “I can’t be weak… not anymore.”

Morgana is the most visibly surprised, though Akira keeps his hands in his pockets. His nonchalance has no end.

“Akira-senpai, right?”

“Yep.”

“...I knew it. And you… You’re… Eisner-sensei?”

“In the flesh.”

“...Huh. By the way, why are we dressed like this now?” She twirls, admiring the swoosh of her coat tails.

He scratches his neck, sheepish. “Really long story.”

Morgana looks upward, rubbing his chin. “Well, of course. This has to be awfully confusing for her.”

“We should probably explain somewhere safer.” Byleth returns their attention to the commotion of approaching Shadows. The others acknowledge her silently as Akira leads the way toward the exit.

Then there’s that familiar sensation of reality getting thick, syrupy, and generally unpleasant. And then they’re back in Odaiba, with nobody around.

“Oh, we’re back…” Kasumi assesses the environment, then catches a glimpse of herself in her periphery. “Huh? My clothes changed back to normal, too.”

“Hold that thought.” Byleth puts the conversation to a halt. She turns to Morgana and Akira, as serious as death itself. “I’m going home. I want to help explain what happened here, but I really, _really_ need to rest after Saturday. That didn’t exactly help.”

Akira merely chuckles. “I’ll fill her in. Thanks for helping despite the aches. Rain check on the hangout?”

“Only if it means I don’t have to do impromptu parkour through another unknown Palace.” She gives a casual salute, then heads off. In her departure, she can vaguely make out Morgana’s explanations.

_Another Palace and another Persona user. It doesn’t let up, does it?_

* * *

**Monday, October 3rd**  
Evening

_Might as well take the initiative on this one._

**Byleth:** My nap is over. Fill me in.  
 **Akira:** We told her everything.  
 **Byleth:** No liquified brains oozing from her ears?  
 **Akira:** Morgana explained everything clearly. She got the gist.  
 **Byleth:** What about that Palace?  
 **Akira:** No clues. The data was on Kasumi’s phone, but it died before we had a chance to find anything out.  
 **Akira:** We’re not going after the Palace, though. Doesn’t seem important.  
 **Akira:** Plus we’ve already broken our low profile with the calling card for Okumura.  
 **Byleth:** Judging by the lack of group chat notifications destroying my phone, I take it you didn’t invite her to join the Phantom Thieves?  
 **Akira:** She asked if we were members, I told the truth.  
 **Akira:** When I extended the offer, she declined. Wants to focus on gymnastics for now.  
 **Byleth:** A shame. She’s formidable with that sword.  
 **Byleth:** But I understand.  
 **Byleth:** Will you tell the others?  
 **Akira:** Probably not the best decision for now. Too much going on.  
 **Byleth:** Then I’ll keep quiet on it, too.  
 **Byleth:** Ah, there’s the siege of group notifications.  
 **Byleth:** I’m going to turn off my phone and sleep until Friday or something now.  
 **Byleth:** Don’t you dare contact me.  
 **Akira:** That’s the least I can do as thanks.  
 **Akira:** Sleep well.

The moment the conversation is over, she shuts the phone off, tosses it aside, then flips back over in bed.

Not even a minute in, she’s out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okumura's boss fight takes up half of this chapter because jesus, FUCK the changes to that battle in P5 Royal
> 
> Fun story, I was gonna post this last night and then I fell asleep at my laptop


	8. Best-Laid Plans of Mice and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Okumura's Palace finished, the Phantom Thieves finally understand what they're dealing with. They need an airtight plan, fast.
> 
> Byleth lays low, makes a new friend, and enjoys the Culture Festival.

**Tuesday, October 11th**  
Evening

Keeping the whole “Accidentally ending up in some undiscovered Palace and seeing Kasumi Yoshizawa awaken to her Persona” incident a secret has proved far easier than anticipated. Kasumi is too focused on gymnastics to mention it to anyone, let alone even bring it up with Akira, Byleth has been busy recovering and helping Kawakami draw up new lesson plan and midterm changes to do any extra Phantom Thief work, and Akira is already practically two steps away from being a selective mute anyways. As such, life has regained some semblance of normalcy, up until today. After her sore bones finally recovered, due in large part to a long soak in a nearby indoor onsen, Byleth finds herself living life just as she would if she hadn’t gotten involved with the Phantom Thieves.

_ Well, is this what would’ve been? I owe some of my friendships to Akira, after all… _

On that note, Byleth recalls the importance of the day, though she had to miss the time spent with the other Phantom Thieves. Due to Haru’s connections, they’ve managed to rent out the entirety of Destinyland. No doubt, they’re having a blast. No lines for the rides or food, hell even the  _ bathrooms _ .

_ The food… _

On cue, Byleth’s stomach claws for her attention. In her focus on work, she’s neglected to have dinner on time. Oops. Looking through her fridge, it also seems that she’s forgotten to restock on groceries. Double oops. Looks like instant yakisoba tonight.

As she finishes preparing a double helping of steaming pasta -- with a few added fried eggs for extra protein -- she takes a seat in the main room of her apartment, then turns the television to the news.

Right on time for the live broadcast of Kunikazu Okumura’s press conference. In her mind’s eye, Byleth can envision the Phantom Thieves sitting together, watching alongside her.

The broadcast begins with the periodic flash of photography, a sign of starving journalists hunting for their next headline. Okumura begins his speech by standing up, then scanning over the crowd behind the camera as he speaks each sentence deliberately. “Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to gather here. Today, I’d like to elaborate upon the whole truth behind my company’s labor situation. How my employees were forced to work under severe conditions, how… lax we were with sanitation… And how my corporation acted as a whole to… cover up every facet of this scandal. For all of this, I wholeheartedly apologize.” He bows, deep, apologetic, remorseful, as the glimmer of pictures taken immortalizes the gesture.

Despite the madness, a journalist speaks over the crowd firmly, but calmly. “So are you saying all of this was done under your orders?”

Okumura rises from his bow. “...Yes. I… am solely responsible…” He takes a seat once more as he motions for the media to continue their questioning.

The same calm voice as before seems to have the floor. “We heard that dozens of your employees were forced to resign due to mysterious illness. Furthermore, these happened to be officials who stood against your proposal for overseas expansion. The same thing also happened to executives at competing companies who were looking to expand abroad.” With each statement, the guilt on Okumura’s expression intensifies, becomes more self-evident. “Is all of this true?”

“Yes.”

“Was it all coincidence?” Okumura averts his eyes. The words spiral in his mind, begging to burst out. “We’d like some answers.”

He sighs to steel himself, then continues with his eyes closed in hopes that he’ll find the strength to confess if he can’t see those in front of him. “About that… I have a critical piece of information to announce here today.” But, resolute, he opens his eyes once more. “I…”

His expression twists into pure agony. He recoils, grips his chest, gasps upward for air, shrieks in pain. As quickly as this sharp turn began, his head falls forward, forehead flush against the table. When he returns upward, his pupils have rolled back in their sockets, and a black ooze pours from his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his ears. A panic overtakes the conference room, journalists scatter, and then the feed cuts to a technical difficulty screen.

Astonished, Byleth carelessly drops yakisoba from between her chopsticks. She clambers for her phone, then yanks it out of its charger before speed-dialing Akira Kurusu.

He picks up on the first ring.

“What the hell happened, Akira?!”

“We don’t know. We did everything the same.” She hears the tap of his thumb against the screen, then can more clearly hear the voices of the others nearby, just under the din of a fireworks show.

Despite the madness, Futaba’s gentle voice finds a gap. “A-Ah… Th-This is… the same… It’s just like… what happened to my mom…”

Byleth puts two and two together. The equation is familiar. “Shit. Someone wanted him dead to cover their tracks. They knew if he confessed, the world would find out about the true culprit. They’re going to use us to take the blame.”

Even Yusuke can’t hide the tremor in his voice. “S-Sensei, how are you so sure?”

“I’ve lived through something similar.” Byleth squeezes the bridge of her nose. The motion won’t stop her tears from forming, but it’s all she can do. “Haru… I’m so sorry. I wanted to protect you from this. All of you.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Sensei. I… I need to go. I’ll talk to the staff before I leave. Feel free to take your time...” The growing anguish in Haru’s voice is heartbreaking. Byleth can hardly hear the sound of her clacking heels setting a brisk pace from the group.

Akira’s sigh is the most audible. “We’ll sort through this later. Thanks for calling, Byleth.” The line drops.

Suddenly, Byleth isn’t so hungry anymore.

* * *

**Thursday, October 13th**  
After School

Akira called a meeting at the hideout, per Haru’s request. Nobody has heard anything from her for the past few days, unsurprisingly. With the urgent state of affairs, Byleth sets aside the time, though she warns them she’ll be maybe five minutes late.

She’s finally in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya after work, rounding the corner to Cafe Leblanc. Near the entrance, she sees Haru standing in wait.

“Haru, I--” And she’s interrupted. Haru closes the distance between them in a heartbeat, and pulls Byleth into a hug. Without hesitation, she reciprocates. “I’m sorry, Haru.”

“It’s okay, Sensei. I’m okay.”

“Then you’re better at mourning than I was when I saw my father die.”

“You know as well as I do that everyone fights grief differently.” Haru breaks the hug, but doesn’t let go of Byleth’s shoulders. “I wanted to thank you. Even hardly knowing me, you did so much to protect me. You’re a kind soul, Byleth.”

“As are you, Haru.” Byleth wipes the halted onset of a tear from her eye. “I’m told you enjoy tea -- how would you like to share some over a conversation some time?”

At the suggestion, Haru’s smile could thaw stone. “I think that sounds wonderful. But for now, I think I’ve kept the others waiting long enough. There’s a lot to discuss.”

Byleth only nods, and they head into the attic of Leblanc together. Everyone else is already there, standing in a loose oval formation. Ryuji, in particular, is pacing in a tight circle, overflowing anxious energy. Haru waives off any inquiries into her past few days.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting. I want to get right to the point: Did you all target the principal?”

Ann makes the connection. “Huh? The principal? ...You mean Kobayakawa?”

“Yes. Yesterday, a public prosecutor came to my home to investigate. Um… it was a woman named… Niijima-san.” The group’s eyes flock to Makoto. By the reaction, it’s definitely her sister. “I overheard her saying a calling card was found in the principal’s office. Considering that this was right after what happened… It’s got to be Shujin’s.”

“Him too, huh…?” Byleth grips her temples between the fingers of one hand. “Then it’s even more likely we’ve been set up to take the blame for the actual killer.”

Everyone tilts their head in confusion, save for Makoto. “I think she may be right. Things are escalating far too quickly after President Okumura’s incident. And now, even the police are suspecting that the Phantom Thieves are murderers.”

Yusuke puts a halt to the train of thought. “Hold a moment. Can we assume we’ve been set up, though? We don’t even know their objective.”

Akira keeps the room calm. “We have to figure that out before we make another move, otherwise we’re bound to fall into another trap.”

“Correct. It wouldn’t be wise to carelessly make a move at the moment. We need to act as normal students for now.” Makoto’s eyes glance over to Byleth. “Or a normal teacher, as the case may be.”

“As a normal teacher, then, I should remind all of you that midterms are next week.”

Ryuji’s head slumps. “Definitely a normal teacher, yeah. I envy you, Futaba…” No reaction from her -- she just taps the pads of her pointer fingers together while furrowing her brow in concentration. “Huh? Futaba?”

“...Hm? Got something on my mind. Gonna go home and look into it.” And just like that, Futaba turns and leaves.

Makoto is the one to verbalize her curiosity. “Huh. Wonder what that could be.”

“In the meantime, I’m available to help tutor, any subject, any year.” Byleth assumes a proud stance. “Just don’t take up all of my time. I have other students too, you know.”

Even with the circumstances, she manages to make the others crack a hopeful smile.

* * *

**Friday, October 21st**  
Lunchtime

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us here like this, Miss Eisner. We aim for this to be quick.” 

A club room on the third floor has been temporarily converted to a holding area for interrogation by police. First up are teachers, students are next. For now, it’s Byleth’s turn. Across from her are two individuals. One, a man, is standing up with his arms crossed, faintly intimidating. The woman, however, is seated and calm. She has sleek ashen brown hair styled asymmetrically, piercing reddish-brown eyes, and wears a black suit. Her voice is smooth and composed. She hovers over a number of booklets and empty pages for recording testimony -- body language, more than anything -- and records of the unlucky foreigner across from her.

Her name is Sae Niijima. Byleth finds her unbearably attractive.

“So, Byleth Eisner. You’ve been through quite a lot, I see. Your father was found murdered via a poisoned stab wound in December of 2008, and you ended in a coma due to an electric shock only a few months after. You were under for... five entire years. Goodness. I’m… I’m so sorry to read all of this aloud. How has this affected you to the present?”

“I try to keep my students from taking life for granted. I surely don’t. But I’ve had plenty of therapy.”

“An admirable trait to pass on. You were hired to replace Suguru Kamoshida after his confession and arrest, correct? Even moved from Switzerland for the new position.”

“Y-yes.” Her hands grip her knees. She’s suddenly very aware of them and has no idea where they should be.

“Hm, I see. Says here that you’re plenty qualified for the job and then some. In addition to Physical Education, you act as a substitute for any teacher in the school, all at the drop of a hat.”

“It’s tough, but rewarding.” She can feel droplets of sweat trickling down her back.

Sensing her nerves, Niijima’s whole demeanor softens. Even her gaze feels almost tender. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re not going to arrest you on the spot. At least, not unless you confess to being a member of the Phantom Thieves yourself.” She diffuses the tension with a wink.

Byleth swallows deep -- a motion to force the pink flush back down her neck. “S-sorry. I don’t really know what tone of language to take in an interrogation… Japanese is my fifth language.” Another half-truth, the Byleth Eisner specialty.

“Color me impressed, Miss Eisner.” She marks some notes, then continues. “And I see you also tutor outside of school hours, even so much as teaching self-defense classes. Do you get any interesting students? From what we can tell, you even teach students from outside Shujin Academy, like Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, no. Just the standard fare. But I try to allow any student I can take. It’s a dangerous world.”

“I see.” Niijima looks up from her notes, then nods. “Those are all the questions I have for you, Miss Eisner. Thank you for your time.”

Byleth nods, then rises from her seat. She can scarcely move her eyes from the floor. When she gets to the door, however, Niijima is standing right there. It takes some effort to stifle the “eep!” that almost escapes her lungs.

“I haven’t been giving this to every teacher, but I’ll make an exception for you, given your circumstances. This is my business card, Miss Eisner. If you have any concerns, questions,  _ anything _ , feel free to call.” Niijima turns to the more stern detective in the room. “Detective Fukuda, you can get Nakagawa off his lunch break to start questioning the students. I’ll be back at HQ.” Then, her expression is back to a semi-soft smile. She opens the door for Byleth, and they head out together in opposite directions.

When Niijima is out of sight, Byleth buries her face in her hands, hoping that passersby don’t see turning as red as a lobster. When she looks at the business card, there’s an arrow pointing toward the corner -- an indication to flip. On the backside, once blank, Niijima has written a number and labelled it “ _ Personal Cell. _ ”

Byleth’s blush intensifies.

* * *

**Friday, October 21st**  
Evening

Byleth is laying in her futon, tossing and turning. Every few minutes, she reaches toward Sae Niijima’s business card, then thinks better of it and flips back over. When this cycle has repeated about seven times, her phone acts as a stick lodged in the spokes, sending her careening out of repeating the process once more.

**Ann:** First Futaba’s findings, then all these interrogations… all this has me way on edge.   
**Byleth:** ?  
**Makoto:** Oh, you weren’t there, Sensei.   
**Makoto:** Futaba found evidence that indicates the same person was behind Medjed and the tampering of the poll on the Phantom Aficionado website that voted for us to target Okumura.   
**Makoto:** Your suspicions weren’t unfounded, it seems.   
**Ryuji:** Sucks that we went after Okumura for different reasons and  _ still _ fell into their trap…   
**Yusuke:** Between those two instances, it seems they were trying to draw public attention to our actions.   
**Yusuke:** All to send us crashing down…  
**Byleth:** It’s good that you’ve figured this out.   
**Byleth:** They’re still a few steps ahead, but this knowledge means we’re catching up.   
**Ann:** Did they question you at school too, Sensei?   
**Byleth:** They did, yes.   
**Ryuji:** Yeesh. That standing guy had my palms sweating.   
**Haru:** At least the other guy was nicer…   
**Byleth:** Other guy?   
**Byleth:** Oh, that’s right. Niijima said that she wanted to talk to the teachers personally.   
**Ryuji:** You were interrogated by Makoto’s sis?!   
**Makoto:** Oh, dear…   
**Byleth:** Is it bad that she could tell I was nervous?   
**Ryuji:** Not sayin’ that I’d be super pissed if you gave us away, teach, but…   
**Byleth:** It’s not that!   
**Makoto:** What was it?   
**Byleth:** It’s very difficult to be questioned by police in your fifth language, okay?   
**Ann:** True… I still trip up when tourists ask me questions in English, and that’s when there’s nothing at stake.   
**Byleth:** Your name came up, Yusuke.   
**Byleth:** They know about the “self-defense” classes I teach, but nothing beyond that.   
**Yusuke:** Even in your questions, my name is mentioned…   
**Makoto:** It seems we can’t underestimate the police, either.  
**Akira:** Probably for the best that you keep your distance during the festival, then.   
**Byleth:** Will do. I’ll be careful.

_ Careful. Right. _

Finally resolute, Byleth flips over in her futon to dig through the pockets of her now-discarded shorts. She produces Niijima’s business card, saves the number on the back, then sends a few messages her way.

**Byleth:** Hey, Niijima-san. This is Byleth Eisner, from earlier today.   
**Byleth:** I’m not sure what the protocol on this is, but…   
**Byleth:** Coffee or drinks some time?   
**Byleth:** I know I’m a suspect and all, but I figure you’re working hard with this case and that you could use a break every now and again, so…    
**Sae:** I give you my personal number and this is the first thing you ask?   
**Sae:** That was a joke, please don’t have a heart attack. That’s why I gave it to you.   
**Sae:** That sounds wonderful. If I can ever find the time for it, you’ll be the first to know.

WIth that, Byleth finally finds a modicum of calm. She locks her phone, then flips back over and finally,  _ finally _ drifts to sleep.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 26th**  
Afternoon

Akechi. Of all the choices for the festival guest, the students voted for Goro Akechi after his resurgence in popularity after the death of Okumura. For once, it seems his theories allude to a separate culprit involved in the mental shutdowns. So the team agreed: Try to grill him for information on his ideas. Byleth, however, keeps her distance from the situation. Being around the students during the festival would be far too suspicious. With the attention on the Phantom Thieves at its height, the last thing they need is to draw more eyes, especially considering the possibility of plainclothes police officers around the school.

What this means, at the very least, is that Byleth is free to fully enjoy the experience of Shujin’s culture festival. The whole ordeal is new to her, so she’s free to meander and enjoy the sights. For her, more than anything, this is a well-needed reprieve after days and days of helping grade midterm exams.

Today is the second day of the festival, actually. Byleth spent the first day with the other teachers, taking them up on their offer to show her around each class’s room and event. Everything about this scenario is new, entirely fresh. Part of her feels like she’s back in high school again. Granted, her high school experience lasted all of a year and a half before she dropped out, but still.

In the throes of this enjoyment, Byleth is interrupted from holding up teenagers on her biceps. Akira simply waves hello, gets close, and whispers as the kids scatter to the wayside:

“The Prince doesn’t know you’re one of us.”

Then, he goes back to his carefree demeanor, wandering down the hallway toward the auditorium.

_ Who does he mean…? _

The PA rings in response to her private inquiry -- Makoto’s voice. “Attention, students and guests. In fifteen minutes, we will begin our panel with guest speaker Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince.”

_ Oh. _

She smirks, then bids farewell to nearby students. “Sorry, I really don’t want to be late for the panel. Sounds really interesting.”

**…**

Even arriving slightly early, the auditorium is packed. Byleth stands on her tiptoes trying to spot a seat, when her eyes find a head of wavy brown hair accompanied by an upward-stretched hand. Kawakami is beckoning her closer, motioning to a chair next to her. “You think I’d let my favorite coworker go without good spots for the panel? C’mon, take a seat.”

“Oh, thank you. I admit, something like this is overwhelming. We didn’t really have anything too similar in the West. Well, there were pep rallies, I guess, but they were… bleh.”

“Then I’m glad to shepherd you into a new culture, Byleth. Seems like everyone’s excited for this, huh? You wouldn’t think a bunch of high schoolers would take an interest in a detective, but I guess someone their age would have some appeal.” The lights dim ever so slightly. Time to begin.

The only two people onstage are Makoto and, as promised, Goro Akechi. The Detective Prince. The boy who’s been investigating the Phantom Thieves in hopes of bringing them to justice. The first time Byleth had seen him in Leblanc, his pursuits hadn’t yet come to her attention. Now, when they’re so powerfully forced into her vision, it’s almost humorous to see him in the flesh again. It’s like he’s a different person entirely.

Makoto lifts her microphone. “Well then, we will now begin today’s panel. Our guest of honor is Goro Akechi.”

“I feel kind of bad, considering how many people have gathered.” His smile is subdued, but oozes charisma. “I’m sure you all would’ve been happier to have a singer or a mascot appear, wouldn’t you say?”

Over the chuckles of the audience, Makoto pushes the conversation forward. “We’d appreciate it if you could tell us about your experiences with the notorious Phantom Thieves. It’d be wonderful if you could let us hear more about your actual investigative process.” With Makoto speaking now, the same ironic jolt hits Byleth. When she’s with the Phantom Thieves, it’s easy to forget that she’s actually the student council president.

“I’m not used to being the one interrogated… so please go easy on me.” He’s working the crowd like an instrument.

“As much as you’re allowed to say, would you tell us how far along your investigation is on them?”

“Getting right to the point, I see. Well, if it’s as much as I’m allowed to say, then everything on TV and the internet is all of it. We don’t have any leads yet, and the methods behind their crimes are still unclear.”

“I see… Even with this country’s power, arresting them is proving to be difficult… Is that the case?”

“I wouldn’t phrase it that way… but well, something like that.”

“Recently, it seems you’ve denied a correlation between the Phantom Thieves and the murders… Why the sudden change? Until now, haven’t you upheld your stance that the Phantom Thieves are dangerous? How are you so positive that they haven’t committed murder?”

“Aren’t you a little too comfortable interrogating people? Why, it’s as if you’re a prosecutor.”

“Ah, excuse me. This is something I’ve personally been interested in, so I couldn’t help it. But won’t you tell us? What reason is there that you’d claim their innocence when you previously stated they were unjust?”

“Every person whose heart they changed have truly been criminals, including Okumura… Why, then, was he the only one who needed to be killed…? I must admit, try as I might, I have yet to deduce a reason. That’s why I believe that case should be thought of as if a different party is responsible. And if-- This is all hypothetical, mind you. If the Phantom Thieves are the ones I know of, I can’t possibly imagine they would kill anyone.” That comment invokes murmurs from the audience, babbles of inquiry.

“Your comment just now… Does this mean the police have already identified who they are?”

“Oh, no. The police haven’t gotten that far yet. But I have my own conclusions about the true identities of the Phantom Thieves.” With that, the audience’s whispers redouble. Even Kawakami seems to be hiding some anticipation. “You’re not going to ask me who they are?”

Makoto’s pokerface is admirable, almost to the same lengths as Byleth’s. “...It may have repercussions on the investigation. Are you sure you can share that with us?”

“It’s only my personal opinion, so announcing that here wouldn’t pose a problem. However… There is a possibility that everyone present will hear the truth before the police or media.”

“...That’s quite the confidence you have. If you’re so certain… then very well. I’d like to ask you then: who do you think the Phantom Thieves are, Akechi-san?”

“They’re people you all know quite well. The identity of the Phantom Thieves are--”

He’s interrupted by his own phone ringing. The audience groans, exasperated.

“Oh, it’s mine. I apologize for the interruption, but I can’t turn off my phone due to my job. Would you mind if I step away for about… ten minutes or so?”

“Ah, I’m terribly sorry, everyone, but we’ll be taking a break. We’ll resume the panel in ten minutes.” Makoto examines the underside of the microphone, then flips a switch.

Akechi puts on yet another goofy grin. “Please don’t troll me online for this interruption, okay?” He bows, then walks over to Makoto and whispers in her ear.

Byleth is brought back into her body by Kawakami nudging her in the arm. “Jeez, it’s just like a cliffhanger after some drama’s season finale. You think that’s how he maintains his popularity?”

“Maybe. People will do anything to keep their fame going.” Byleth continues the conversation, but her eyes are following the silhouettes of her team members rising and following as Makoto motions for them to join her. As Akira’s words echo in her mind, she understands to stay put. “But seeing his quips and jokes, I’d say he knows how to work a crowd. It’s no wonder he ends up as a regular guest on talk shows. Seems like quite the interesting kid.”

Her phone vibrates. She expects the Phantom Thieves, surely calling her so she can spy on their clandestine meeting, but finds herself surprised. It’s Sae Niijima.

**Sae:** Saturday after work. That’s all I’m able to get.   
**Byleth:** If that’s the only chance, let’s take it.   
**Sae:** I’m glad to hear it.   
**Sae:** I’ll let you know where. I’m open to suggestions.   
**Sae:** See you then.

As brief as expected. Byleth’s tunnel vision fades, and she can see Kawakami out of the corner of her eye, scooting closer and nudging her ribs with an elbow.

“You’ve got a date, huh?”

“Please, hardly. Just making new friends, is all.”

“Fair, I shouldn’t tease you on that. The name Sae is familiar, though…”

_ Shit. Should I just tell her it’s that prosecutor? _

Then, Kawakami forms her own deduction. “Oh, I had a good college buddy named Sae, that’s why. I wonder how she’s doing.”

After a mental exhale, Byleth guides their conversation forward to other topics. They talk about midterms, future plans for the semester, when they should go get drinks together, and more.

When Makoto and Akechi return to the stage, they announce that the panel must end here, and that the rakugo research club will be filling the gap. Though the untrained eye might miss it, her posture has shifted. Whatever happened back there wasn’t good.

* * *

**Friday, October 28th**  
Evening

The fishing ponds of Ichigaya are even more soothing under the night sky, with no one else around to make noise. Byleth would be content to soak in the calm… except Akira asked her to meet him here, as incognito as she can be. So, she’s wearing some black clothes that she almost never touches, and has her hair completely covered underneath a hat and hood. After waiting for ten minutes, Akira comes in, then sits nearby, his back facing her.

They speak quietly, not even slightly turning their heads toward one another. “Fill me in, leader.”

“Akechi has evidence we’re the Phantom Thieves, except for you. He’s holding it against us to seek the true culprit of the case. He’s apparently been to the Metaverse before, too. Has a Persona of his own and everything. Problem is, he’s up to something.”

“How do you know?” She doesn’t even have trouble keeping her attention on the bobber floating in front of her.

“Do you remember the first time you saw us in Mementos? You told us that you could hear Morgana, since you’d been to the Metaverse before.”

“Feels like a lifetime ago.”

“You said… ‘Letting your guard down, even for a moment, is a bad idea.’ Akechi did the same, months ago. He heard Morgana back then. It doesn’t line up with what he told us.”

“Hm. I’m glad to see you learned something.”

“That lesson might save us. He’s joining us for our next target. I would’ve asked you to sign off on our unanimous rule, but Akechi has us in a bind… and he still has no suspicion that you’re one of us. But I’m planning. You said the enemy is still a few steps ahead. We’re going to take them onto the wrong path entirely, starting tomorrow.”

“It’s a good thing I have to play citizen, then, because I wasn’t going to be available for infiltration tomorrow anyway. Who’s the target?”

“Sae Niijima.”

It takes distinct willpower to not respond visibly to that. So much, in fact, that she fails to respond verbally, and fails to stop a fish from stealing the bait on her line.

“Everything okay?”

“I’m… getting drinks with her after work tomorrow.”

Now is Akira’s turn to pause awkwardly. Byleth doesn’t so much as turn, doesn’t budge, hardly blinks.

“Yeah, sorry. She seemed lonely. She gave me her number and everything.”

“No, this is perfect.”

“I won’t be able to get info out of her over a few cocktails, Akira.”

“I’ve got something better. How would you like to make thirty million yen, exonerate yourself, and get her to trust you all at once?”

_ Thirty million…? He’s referring to the bounty for information on the Phantom Thieves, isn’t he? _

“The money is a non-concern. Still, what did you have in mind?”

* * *

**Saturday, October 29th**  
Evening

This is the nicest bar Byleth has ever been to. Even wearing the nicest ornamented cocktail dress she owns, she feels underdressed compared to even the bartenders here. The venue is on the top floor of a high-rise near Tokyo’s center mass, meaning the twinkling city lights are on full display outside the window seats.

And, in one of those seats, Byleth sees Sae waiting for her patiently. She’s still wearing her suit, and looks to be zoned out entirely. After getting her drink, Byleth tries to gently insert herself to Sae’s left.

“Is this seat taken?” Even trying to be a bit obvious in her approach, the words jolt Sae out of a stupor. “Oh, sorry. Are you doing okay?”

“Mostly. I’m under a lot of pressure right now.” Despite Sae’s best efforts to cover it up, Byleth can tell that there’s an ocean of stress underneath a film of calm. “So this will definitely help.”

“Good. All work, no play...” She offers the brim of her glass toward Sae, who reciprocates with the gentlest clink of her own beverage. “Admittedly, I need this, too. I’ve been working too much recently.”

“Hey, that’s how to get ahead. I respect it.” Sae takes a sip of her drink -- straight whiskey on the rocks -- and inhales with closed eyes. “To tell you the truth, I offered this because I saw how hard you’ve had to work to get to Shujin. All those skills and you’re still just a PE teacher…”

“I don’t mind. The school pays me extra for my sub work, and I get to help out kids in the process.” Byleth observes her own drink -- a margarita, almost the same shade as her hair. “But I acknowledge I’m far overqualified for the position, even for how young I am.”

“It’s a tough world for us women. We have to operate at a hundred percent just to get a leg up over men who hardly give twenty.” She’s looking despondent, eyes tracing the revolutions of the ball of ice in her drink. “And now all this pressure to catch the Phantom Thieves…” Then, she brings her eyes back up. “Sorry, this was supposed to put some distance between us and work.”

“It’s not like I don’t understand. It can infect your personal life if you’re not careful. Definitely not great at our age.” That struck a soft spot.

“And what do you do to keep that from happening? I haven’t had any such luck.”

“I turn off my phone, take a long bath, and disconnect from the world for a moment. I learned that mindfulness meditation does wonders for me.”

“Mindfulness, huh? Reminds me of when I was learning Aikido with Makoto.”

“That explains her skill. She’s one of the students who works on self-defense with me. I tell her that she’s plenty skilled already, but she insists that she wants more practice.”

“I remember seeing that on the report. Glad that she’s still working on her form. It doesn’t interfere with her grades, I hope?”

“She’s the absolute image of a model student.”

“Good. I’ve been trying to teach her that she needs to excel to go anywhere in life.”

“Though, to tell you the truth, I’m worried about her outside of school.”

“What do you mean?”

“This isn’t the entire reason I wanted to meet with you again, but… I think some of my students might be involved with the Phantom Thieves. I don’t want them doing anything dangerous. Even if the Thieves aren’t murderers, the fact that a killing has happened has me anxious what sort of thing this whole business is tangled up in...”

Immediately, Sae tears through her purse and produces a small notepad and pen. “Please, tell me what you know. There’s a reward in store for you if this information leads to an arrest, I’m sure you’re aware.”

“I mean, I won’t  _ refuse _ the money, but it’s less about that and more about the safety of my students. I teach self-defense in case a fight finds them, not so they can  _ start _ one. Please, don’t misunderstand, I don’t want to sell them out for my own interests.”

“Then would you rather I keep this tip anonymous?”

“...Please.”

As the evening continues, the two almost forget about their drinks entirely. Byleth feeds Sae all sorts of info, but isn’t able to name names that she’s  _ sure _ are Phantom Thieves. With “all the students” she has, it’s difficult to say who might be involved. But she wants to try to help.

When they prepare to part ways, Sae’s face is painted with grim tenacity. “Thank you, Eisner-san, this will be very helpful for my investigation.”

“Please, you can just call me Byleth. There’s no need for the distance. We’re working toward the same goal of public safety, aren’t we?”

“That’s true… in that case, I’ll just be ‘Sae’ to you.” Despite the recent tone of conversation, she smiles.

“Thank you, Sae. I hope that when all this has blown over, we can forget about all of it and be closer friends.”

“...Me, too.”

Sae nods, then dials a number on her phone as she heads toward the elevator. When the doors have closed, Byleth sends a text.

**Byleth:** She took the bait. It begins.   
**Akira:** Be ready for next week. I’ll let you know when.

* * *

**Saturday, November 5th**  
After School

Sae’s Palace is certainly something. A casino -- testament to her competitive nature. Byleth got a glimpse into her work ethic during their outing the week prior, but this sheds a new light on her ruthlessness. Justice isn’t a gamble. It shouldn’t ever be.

Akira brought her here alone, another gear in his plan to outsmart Akechi. By now, Futaba has confirmed via a bug on his phone that Akechi aims to betray the team as they steal Sae’s treasure. With this information, they’re finally a step ahead of the enemy.

Akira turns around as they enter, and sees that Byleth’s outfit doesn’t change when she’s entered the Metaverse. She’s still clad in a black hoodie and jeans, without so much as a twinkle of her Thief attire.

“It worked. She trusts you.”

Byleth examines herself. It’s been some time since she’s come into the Metaverse and not been draped in a flowing cloak. It almost feels alien. “Part of me can’t help but feel that I’m using her like this… but it’s for her own good.” She shakes the thought from her head. “Alright. What’s the plan?”

“I need to test something. This will require some practice on your part. It needs to be flawless.”

She gives a confident smirk. “I always am.”

“Focus on your will of rebellion, one facet at a time. You need to be able to manifest your Thief outfit at will. First, only the mask, then the entire getup.”

“May I ask why?”

“You’re going to awaken to your Persona for the first time during our final infiltration.”

_ Clever boy. _

Byleth closes her eyes, clenched tight. She concentrates fully on her first venture into Abyss. The confusion, the acute feeling of hopelessness. The Shadows who had nearly killed her. Then, her reason for standing back up against them: To protect herself meant to protect her students.

When Byleth opens her eyes again, her mask materializes in a burst of blue flame. Surprisingly, it does actually take a dip into her wellspring of energy. This entire act may exhaust her the same as a first awakening.

Akira smiles. “I hope you’re a good actor, Professor.”

* * *

**Friday, November 18th**  
Lunchtime

Maruki has rearranged the nurse’s office with a table for lunch, a special treat just between him, Byleth, and Akira. She’s stunned, really. “You didn’t have to invite me to this as well, Doctor Maruki… I don’t want to intrude.” Even with the circumstances surrounding Sae’s Palace, Byleth has been too busy to join Akira’s infiltrations as of late. She’s needed to substitute for two different teachers -- alternating each per day -- meaning her work load right now is murder. Because of this, she’s wearing her nicer getup, complete with her preferred red-rimmed glasses. Teaching PE means contacts are the usual choice, but they’re not her preference.

“Nonsense. You’re a good friend of mine. Besides, we’ve been bonding over food, haven’t we? Just seems fitting that you join for this kind of sendoff. It’s my last meal at Shujin, so I brought the best lunch ever. It’s the least I can do for the support that both of you gave me over my six months here.” Maruki sits across the table from Byleth and Akira, and each of them have a covered bowl and tea. “Plus, you’ve been so busy lately, I wanted to treat you. These tempura bowls are from a restaurant I’ve been curious about since I first came to the school. I’d always passed on it due to the price, but today is special! Not only that-- I ordered the deluxe bowls for us!”

Akira licks his lips in anticipation. “What are we waiting for? Let’s dig in.”

When the three of them uncover their bowls, the steam wafts into their face like the words of a seductress. The redolence seeps into their being, the warmth strikes their core. It smells absolutely delicious.

If only the three of them could see it, as it fogs over all of their glasses. 

“The life of a four-eyes…” Akira bemoans that existence as the three of them laugh and wipe off their lenses.

Few words are exchanged as they dig in, save for an initial “itadakimasu.” Words are very unnecessary, at the moment. They would only do harm.

Only when everyone has finished their meal does Maruki  _ dare _ to speak. “Oof, I’m so glad I splurged on that. Upscale dishes like that really do taste incredible. I wish I could just get lost in this bliss forever. But now that we’ve finished our food, let’s get down to business.”

Byleth’s curiosity finally takes form as a question. “I was going to ask… how did you two end up so close?”

“Kurusu-kun acted as a bouncing board for my studies and theories. Because of him, I was able to finish a paper I’ve been writing for a while now. Truly, it’s thanks to you.” Maruki points a casual thumb at the open book next to the table. Byleth had thought nothing of it until this point, assuming it was just some medical journal he’d been reading before they arrived, but knowing that he wrote the entire thing himself is impressive. It paints him in a new light.

Akira humbles himself. “You did the hard work, not me.”

“No, really, your experiences and insights were paramount to my progress. I’d hit a wall before you came around to help.” He offers a slight bow, then turns to Byleth. “You helped as well, Eisner-san, though indirectly. Our conversations outside of class helped guide me, too. Really, the both of you helped more than you know. Please, allow me to express my gratitude to you once more as a most helpful student  _ and _ coworker of Shujin… and as Phantom Thieves as well.”

Akira is the first to address his accusation. “And how do you know that?”

“Please, there’s no need to be obtuse. Why don’t you take a look at the title of my paper over there?”

_ “Interpreting reality through cognitive psience and the alteration of reality via external influence.” Wow. _

“You know, the Phantom Thieves’ acts of changing hearts are rather reminiscent of cognitive psience in practice. They infiltrate a ‘reality’ that exists solely for their target -- a reality wholly separated from the one that the public recognizes. By accessing that world, they gain the means of permanently altering their target’s cognition. That is what I hypothesize as being the ‘change of heart’ you induce in your targets. “

Byleth doesn’t know how to respond. Luckily, Akira fills the blank. “Bingo. You really know your stuff.”

“Well, I did pour my heart and soul into this research for a number of years. But to be entirely honest, it was all the way back in April… When I first came to speak with the principal here about providing counseling to you students, I actually witnessed the moment when you came out of an ‘individual’s realty’ like I’d mentioned. You suddenly appeared in the back alley near the school -- I believe Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san were with you? Takamaki-san appeared to be extremely exhausted. It wasn’t long after that scene that Mr. Kamoshida had his change of heart. Beyond what I witnessed, I had also been told that you three were closely affiliated with Mr. Kamoshida in some way. At that point, I was already half-convinced that you were involved. I was almost certain Mr. Kamoshida’s change of heart was provoked by the three of you.”

Byleth notes the discrepancy. “That was before I was even in Japan. How did you connect me to all of this?”

“I saw that you’ve been teaching the aforementioned names how to use very specific weapon skills. I made the connection after I saw you around the others once or twice after classes. Then you admitted to it right now. But just so you know, I have no intention of telling anyone about this. If you don’t believe what I’m saying, you’re free to change my heart as you like. Thanks to you, I know what I need to do. I’m going to stand up to our current reality. I swear I’ll use my research to make our world a better place. Though it’ll likely be different means than how the Phantom Thieves reform members of society. I’m more grateful to have met the both of you.” Maruki stands, then rounds the table to shake each of their hands. “Although, it’s not like this is the last time we’ll see one another… Still -- thank you.”

The two accept his offer. They rise, shake his hands, and part ways with him.

_ Funny that he could figure it out where an “ace detective” couldn’t. _

* * *

**Friday, November 18th  
** After School

Byleth pulls up her contacts in a rush, huffing and nervous. She taps Sae Niijima’s name, dialing her anxiously. Miraculously, she answers.

“Hello, Byleth? You sound out of breath, what’s going on?”

“They’re targeting you next, Sae.”

“What?!”

“One of my students… Akira Kurusu. He thought I wasn’t around. He was on a call with somebody. He mentioned sending a calling card to you later tonight. I don’t know what it means, I don’t get it… but you have to be careful, please. I don’t want anything to happen to you, too…”

“I… thank you, Byleth.”

“Thank me by staying safe, Sae.”

“I will.”

As Sae hangs up, Byleth takes a second to ensure the line is dead, then turns to the rest of the Phantom Thieves -- save the absence of Akechi -- in the attic of Leblanc. Everyone is smiling, anticipating what tomorrow entails. Yusuke in particular is looking downward, putting the finishing touches on Sae’s calling card.

Makoto, however, has one eyebrow raised. “I know this plan meant you had to get close to my sister… but you’re seriously already on a first-name, no-honorific basis with her? I’m… not sure how to feel about that.”

When the team laughs, Byleth excuses herself downstairs for some coffee and curry. She sits at the bar as Sojiro serves it, then lingers nearby. He serves the dishes with a smirk. “...As much as it pains me to see you involved… I’m glad those kids have some adult supervision.”

“They’re smart, Sojiro-san. I trust them, and so should you.” She breathes in the aroma of the curry, then takes a bite.

“I will, I will. But I worry less when I see you around. Means a lot that you’d keep them safe.”

The bell rings, and Akechi walks past the two of them, up to the attic with a wave. To him, Byleth is little more than a patron.

_ Cute. _


	9. Fool Me Once...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the payoff of a plan gone well: Akira's death. The Phantom Thieves discover their new goal, and Byleth tries to maintain her friendships.

**Saturday, November 19th**  
After School

Byleth looks helpless, vulnerable. She followed Akira and his friends after she heard about their “infiltration,” and ended up in this… strange world, where the police force is shown to be nothing but a rigged casino, where only those who cheat can progress. Unfortunately, she’s unable to catch up with the Phantom Thieves as they ride an elevator up. The only one who catches her eyes is Akira, with no visible reaction.

A tap on Byleth’s shoulder: Kasumi Yoshizawa.

“Uh, Sensei? Why are you here, and why aren’t you in your outfit?”

“Long story. Right now I have to pretend I’m not with the others. But I need to catch up with them. Care to escort me while I feign powerlessness?”

Kasumi nods, smiling and tenacious. “It would be my pleasure!”

Turns out, Kasumi is a natural at this. While Byleth chooses to not fight, she acts as navigator for the time being. Even still, Kasumi’s gymnastic ability has made her lithe, agile. She makes quick work of the few wayward shadows that the two of them can’t stealth away from. She wields her rapier like a pro, and her Persona is plenty powerful to boot. Hostiles can’t even land a hit on her as she darts to and fro, a deft display of athletic prowess.

Before they know it, all that remains between Byleth and the rest of the group is a staircase and an elevator.

“Thank you, Yoshizawa-san. I don’t know why you’re here, but there’s a lot happening right now. If you want to help, you can stick around. Just listen to Akira. He has a complicated plan going on and I don’t know how you being here will affect that.”

“Roger that, sensei! Thanks for the tip.”

They split, and Byleth dashes up the stairs. The subsequent wait in the elevator feels stretched like taffy. Then, the door opens, and there they all are. Byleth approaches, finally taking her position behind the group as they’re confronting Sae Niijima’s Shadow. She stares down the mass of Phantom Thieves, undeterred.

_Oh fuck, she’s hot._

Makoto turns around when she hears Byleth’s heavy breathing. “E-Eisner-sensei, what are you doing here?!”

“I should ask the same of all of you! I heard Kurusu-san mention this ‘calling card’ yesterday… I couldn’t just stand by knowing my students were putting themselves in danger.”

Akechi is the next to address her. “...And that’s why you’ve been giving information about Akira out to Niijima-san, correct? She told me herself.”

Ann looks forlorn. “Sensei… why…?”

“I just wanted all of you to be safe, please!”

Then, Shadow Sae steps forward. “Well, if it isn’t my cutthroat lady in arms… so eager to give these fools away so you can gain something out of it. You and I could make a powerful team.”

“N-no… I worry about all of them… I didn’t know they’d be using my teaching for all of this… please.” As she speaks, Byleth pushes her way forward through all of the Thieves. Not once does her gaze leave Sae’s eyes -- once a piercing brown, now a vivid yellow.

“Don’t deny it, little dove. You knew that this would get you somewhere. The teacher who helped rid Shujin Academy of the blight under their noses? Your reputation would soar, wouldn’t it?”

“No! I did it for them. I did it to protect them… Don’t you get that, Sae?! I thought you were doing this to protect the public, not to appease some twisted sense of ambition. I trusted you…” Byleth is at the front of the group now, not far away from them. Nor far away from Sae’s Shadow, either.

“I trusted you, as well, Byleth. A mistake, then. It seems we don’t see eye to eye.”

“No… no, no, no.”

_Time to start._

Byleth clenches her jaw, grinds her teeth, grips her temples with curled fists. She grunts, groans, screams. Then, she collapses to all fours, back hunched. In her mind’s eye, she recalls her father, her time at Garreg Mach, her desire to guide her students to a brighter future. The crown of her scalp scrapes the floor, and she releases a torturous bellow.

She darts her gaze back up. Her mask manifests. With herculean effort, she forces one foot up. In agony, another.

“Then I’ll protect them myself, and my students, even if it means fighting you!”

With one hand, she squeezes the side of her mask. It rends from her skin slowly, too slowly. She brings her other palm up, then tears harder. With one passionate yell, she flings it aside, trailed by a smattering of blood. As it dissolves into the air, she bursts into blue flames, circled by hovering chains.

And her outfit has changed. Sothis floats languidly behind her. “Whose dogma is stronger, Sae? Show me your devotion!”

“Gladly. Now… come at me!”

The team takes formation, with Byleth on the front lines. “Just tell me what to do, Kurusu-san!”

A roulette opens around them, then begins to spin. Shadow Sae looks smug, as though undefeatable. A large screen behind her alights with three words: Bet your Health. “Well? Pick your wager.”

Akira shrugs and plays her game. “First twelve.”

The roulette halts. The ball swirls, swirls, swirls, then lands over Seven… before floating to Twenty-Eight. A jolt of pain surges through every team member, even bringing Byleth to her knees.

Byleth’s eye catches it. “There! A glare over the pocket… she’s rigged the game.”

“Stand by and snipe the pocket, Sensei.”

“On it.” She dashes up the side, then draws her bow. The roulette begins anew. Shadow Sae remains confident regardless.

“Second twelve.”

Spin, spin, spin. Then there it is again. The ball hovers over Nineteen, and Byleth releases the arrow. The glass pierces with a shatter, and the ball falls in, accompanied by a triumphant jingle. Their previous wounds soothe, and Shadow Sae instead falls. It’s a perfect opportunity to strike.

Before they can, however, Sae shrieks. She’s surrounded by a growing swarm of dark ether, enlarging itself each second. When it fades, she’s a twisted amalgam of pointed metal armor, with a smattering of assorted firearms in one hand and an oversized rusty blade in the other. “Cheating?! Unfair?! This is _my_ world! I _am_ the law! I am everything! No one in this world deserves to win, except for ME! If you still defy my justice, then prepare to be crushed!”

_This is what she’s been hiding under the surface, all this time. We need to free her from this._

Futaba calls out. “We’re finally back to a normal fight… Take her out!”

The roulette changes to different symbols, representing the elements of a Shadow’s attacks. Byleth feigns ignorance. “Uh, what?”

“Just do what comes naturally, Eisner-san!” Even Akechi seems to buy it.

The roulette spins once more -- Ice. Ann looks nervous.

Byleth keeps up with the others. When Ann is targeted by an onslaught of frost, Byleth guards her, hoping to protect her from a surefire weakness of hers.

This trend continues. Bless -- she defends Akechi. Psy -- she blocks for Makoto. Wind -- she’s in front of Ryuji. She reads their body language and then throws herself in the way. Regardless of the pain, she endures.

And in time, after each bolt of lightning, each burst of flame, each wave of cursed energy… Sae falls.

Her form returns to the (absurdly fucking hot, admittedly) Shadow it once was.

Byleth doesn’t have to fake that she’s exhausted. After taking so many attacks, it’s a lot to even stand. Makoto kneels near her sister to converse as Yusuke and Ryuji go to retrieve the treasure.

“I… what’s going on…?”

Haru holds back her faux-worry. “We’ll explain later, Sensei. I’m sorry you got involved.”

Akechi seems giddy. “At the very least, you didn’t stumble into this until the very last day of the Phantom Thieves’ final heist. You can rest assured your students will be safe. The investigation on the true culprit will proceed, and suspicions against the team will be lifted. All in all, a pleasant experience. Still, to think that I, a detective, would act alongside them…”

When Yusuke and Ryuji have returned with the treasure, an unassuming briefcase, Futaba interrupts any conversation that could continue. “Huh?! Enemy readings! When did they...?! They’re gathering outside!” She brings up holograms of footage: A small army of officers and Shadows both, hunting for the members.

Morgana rubs his head with a paw, assessing the situation. “It doesn’t make sense… We defeated the Palace Ruler and the Shadows are still restless. What’s going on here? Ugh, in any case, we need to go, now! Those guys in black suits are almost here, and now we’ve got an exhausted newbie to escort out. We’ll be done for if we get surrounded!”

Akira diffuses their worries. “I’ll act as a decoy and draw their attention. Skull, you get Eisner-sensei out of here.”

“Who’s Skull…?”

“Wh-why me?”

“You’re the muscle.”

“You realize how dangerous this is, Joker?” Makoto wants to stop him, but… 

“Hurry and go!”

“His mind’s made up, Queen. He’s not gonna take no for an answer. Now c’mere, teach. Let’s get you to safety.” Ryuji hands the Treasure over to Akira, then takes one of Byleth’s arms over his shoulder.

“Please don’t do anything reckless, okay?” Haru’s face is wracked with worry and surrender.

Ann voices her concerns next. “Yeah, I’ll never forgive you if you don’t make it back.”

Akira simply nods, then dashes off. Everyone else isn’t long after.

In time, Ryuji and Byleth are finally alone in the back halls of the casino. He needs a rest after supporting her and travelling at so brisk of a pace. They haven’t seen many Shadows, nor Akechi, nor Kasumi, but still play it safe. “Th-thanks for this… Skull, was it?”

“No problem, teach. Thanks for takin’ so many hits for us. Shit’s impressive.”

She whispers. “I just hope he’s okay.”

With a smirk, he helps her back up. “He will be.”

The two continue. Eventually, they’re home free.

* * *

**Sunday, November 20th**

_Patience._

Byleth goes about her morning routine. After last night, she takes a nice, long soak in a nearby indoor onsen, the same one from after Okumura’s Palace. She’s finally getting over the cultural differences concerning attitudes toward public bathing. Even so, she would ignore them for the comfort this offers for her sore, aching muscles.

“And now we return to our continued report. This morning, the police have announced that they have detained a suspect who may in fact be the leader of the Phantom Thieves group, thanks to a substantial anonymous tip that changed the direction of the investigation.”

_Patience._

She picks up groceries. She’s been wanting to branch out of her usual routine of food, and wants to try making something sweet from scratch. She looks up a recipe for dango, then shops around for the ingredients.

“What a surprise. To think the one behind all this is just a minor. But considering how quickly they announced his arrest, the police must surely be confident in the outcome of this case.”

_Patience._

She has to make a brief visit to the school to drop off some supplies for the week. She promised to help Kawakami make study guides for the finals in the coming month, and needs to ensure she has the preparations in place.

“Also, the young man continues to remain silent, refusing to implicate any potential accomplices. However, considering the number of charges brought against him, it’s unlikely that he was working alone.”

_Patience._

Done with chores for the day, she heads to the gym for a cooldown exercise. Just stretches, nothing intense. After the beating she endured, she needs it.

“He’s just a high-school student. How do you think he was contacting the others? The police here can search any online communications. His accomplices may slip up eventually. Given the lack of physical violence, their method is still a mystery. Regardless, the police are looking into attempted murder charges.”

_Patience._

After an outing to Jinchobo for some more interesting reads, she opts on some late lunch at Leblanc. From over a mocha, she scans literature about detective stories of yore. Sojiro seems nervous, but they keep to themselves. On her way out, she passes by a taxi stopped on the curb nearby.

“We also received information that the young man was placed on probation for assault. Because of his previous record, he had to leave his hometown. Perhaps his motive lies there.”

_Patience._

Byleth gets back home at long last, and gets to work on dessert. The most recommended recipe was mitarashi dango, so she pours her heart and soul into the dough.

“We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police have confirmed his death, although details have not yet been released. To repeat, the suspect has committed suicide while in custody. This station will continue to report any further updates as they arrive. It will be difficult to uncover his methods now. Perhaps that’s why he decided to take this course of action.”

_Patience._

After all, Akira might appreciate a nice snack tomorrow.

* * *

**Monday, November 21st**  
Evening

The attic of Leblanc feels desolate now. Everything is up in the air, uncertain. The team is together, not even knowing if the plan has worked. Ryuji seems confident, but the others can’t help but seem on edge. They hardly speak. What more is there to say past the only thoughts on everyone’s mind?

A bell downstairs, muffled by distance. Not long after, Sae Niijima heads up to the attic. “Hello, everyone, you should come downstairs.” Then, her eyes meet Byleth’s, and her brow furrows. “You, too…?”

“Yes, me too. We’ll explain. Is he okay?”

“Worse for wear, but he’s alive. Makoto told me everything. Except about you.”

The team finally exhales a collectively held breath. That alone has lifted the world from their shoulders. They file downstairs, excited to confirm Akira’s status for themselves.

And there he is, in the flesh.

“Hey there, you big bastard!” Ryuji tosses his arm around Akira’s shoulder.

Ann looks ecstatic just at the sight of him. “How’ve you been?”

“Ghostly.” That same crooked catlike grin.

The tension is trickling away like a waterfall. The team laughs, for the first time since Saturday.

Sojiro is quick to the point. “So, how’d you all pull this off? Isn’t Akira considered dead? Niijima-san just came over in a taxi, dumped him off, and told me to keep him safe, but I don’t know anything past that. It was right after they announced he had ‘died,’ too. Almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I didn’t have time to explain…” Sae is behind the group, rubbing the side of her neck.

Makoto starts the gist of it. “We wanted to make our enemy believe the leader of the Phantom Thieves was dead. What we did was make that enemy kill his fake in the Metaverse.”

“H-hold on a sec! Enemy? Fake? What’re you talking about?” Sojiro is understandably baffled.

Yusuke continues the point. “The true culprit behind all these incidents set us up. Our goal here was to determine their identity and lull them into a false sense of security.”

“It was Goro Akechi.” Sae addresses Akira. “You knew beforehand that he was the traitor, didn’t you?”

Akira gives one curt nod. “He messed up.”

“Akechi himself gave us the chance to strike back. He made one fatal mistake -- a lesson we learned from Sensei here.” Ann motions with both hands to Byleth.

Sae’s brow furrows into confusion once more. “Couldn’t you have just said from the beginning that Akechi was the real culprit?”

“We couldn’t just bring it up. None of you would’ve suspected him.” Makoto brushes a hair over her ear. “Besides, neither you nor the other investigators would have believed something like that, would you?”

“...True. Akechi was credited with the arrest of the Phantom Thieves. Not even I would think he was the culprit… In other words, you left him alone on purpose… That was a bold move.”

“God, I can’t keep up with any of this stuff.” Sojiro is turning back to the group after making sure the cafe is locked and the sign is flipped to closed. “Uhh, so what was this mistake Akechi made? What did he do?”

“He slipped up in regards to Morgana’s voice. Sensei taught us to pay more attention to that back when she found out about us back in June.” Ann leans against the counter, nonchalant in her explanation. When she sees Sojiro perplexed, she addresses the notion. “Yep. Morgana can talk.”

Haru backs her up. “It’s not a joke, we swear! It’s completely true.”

On cue, Morgana speaks. “Mwehehe! Are you surprised?”

Sae turns back to see him, astonished. “Does that mean he said something just now?”

Byleth translates. “He chuckled and said ‘Are you surprised?’ But you can’t understand him because you haven’t been to the Metaverse like we have. The first time I heard him was after my interview with Shujin Academy back in May, because I’d been using the Metaverse a long time ago, when I was working in Garreg Mach in Switzerland. I didn’t know what it was at the time, nor did I know that it meant I could understand Morgana, but it all made sense when I was accidentally brought in with them. So it wasn’t a surprise when his voice there matched the one I’d been hearing. The team let their guard down then, so they kept it up later.”

Ann picks up where she left off. “Thanks to Akechi’s lame acting, we figured out something was up.”

As the group moves deeper into the cafe to take seats, Ryuji explains. “When we talked to Akechi at the school festival, he was actin’ like he just realized Mona could talk. But we already saw him drop a mega hint about it waaay earlier, back during our trip to that TV station. He turned the corner mentioning that he thought he’d heard somethin’ about delicious pancakes, when Mona was the only one talkin’ about ‘em. That meant Akechi’d already been in the Metaverse by then!”

“And since he was lying to us about that, we assumed he had a hidden motive behind contacting us.” Ann takes her seat in front of the bar, a coy smile while she continues.

“That’s why we asked Futaba-chan to wiretap his phone.” Despite the statement, Haru’s voice is still as saccharine as ever. 

Futaba’s turn to explain that one. “I pretended to be interested in checking the phone out, but I was actually planting my app.” Her gaze shifts from confident to bashful. “My heart was pounding while I was doing it though.”

The smile has spread even to Yusuke by now. “Even that ace detective could never have imagined a program being installed so quickly. Futaba’s quirky nature proved to be a great help.”

“Th-that was just an act!” Futaba calms herself, then continues. “After a few days of listening, this confirmed his betrayal.”

She opens her phone, then plays a clip -- sure enough, it’s Akechi’s voice. “...Then, I’ll guide the police into her Palace and have them catch the Phantom Thieves in the act. That would be the only way to arrest them, given their methods. I’ll deal with them after that. Let me see… We could say he stole the guard’s gun and committed suicide during his imprisonment… How about that? Public security questioning will occur on the first day… and with that room, my task will be simple. Yes, the guard will be one of ours. We’ll have to eliminate him after to destroy the evidence though… Well then, I’ll make the arrangements the day after the arrest… And thus, the dangerous criminal responsible for the mass mental shutdowns shall end his own life. When he does, you will become a great hero who saved Japan from evil. As will I, of course.”

“So, they planned to get rid of that guard from the beginning… I knew Akechi was acting strangely, but to think he was this far gone… That also explains why it was so difficult for me to get the chance to interrogate you.”

Byleth chimes up again, just next to Sae. “That’s where I come in. It’s one of many reasons behind me giving you information to lead to Akira’s arrest.”

“I’ll admit, that’s even riskier. Care to explain why?”

“See, I was a hidden ace up the sleeve; Akechi didn’t actually know that I’ve been a Phantom Thief since July, due to my more separated nature from the group as a working adult. By giving you information, you were able to get a better reputation on the case, which meant it would be easier to convince your higher-ups for that interrogation. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

“...You knew I would tell Akechi that you’d relayed that information.”

“Exactly. By doing so, he would feel even more comfortable selling out Akira, since it would be a trail that leads only to me. Additionally, it would put a further barrier between me and all of the members to cover up the fact that the ‘self-defense’ classes I’ve been teaching them have actually been to help our battles in the Metaverse.”

“But what if that had the opposite effect, and he realized you were a member, plotting something?”

“Yet another reason for me selling them out. Because the Metaverse is a world created by cognition, it changes based on how you view a person. When we go into the Metaverse, our outfits normally transform into a representation of our rebellion, but that’s only if the Palace Ruler doesn’t trust us. By telling you this info, you started to trust me, which meant my outfit didn’t transform.”

“So we had her come in and act out an awakening. She acted like she chased us in for our own safety, then transformed on the spot rather than beforehand.” Haru twirls a finger through her fluffy locks, smiling.

“It took a lot of practice to control it at will. Because I ‘awakened’ in front of Akechi for what seemed to be the first time, he’s further convinced that was the only time I’d ever been to the Metaverse at all, and therefore wasn’t a member of the Phantom Thieves.”

Sae is very, very impressed. “Jeez. You thought of everything. Part of me wants to be angry, since it was somewhat as though you were using me. But truthfully, I know you were also doing it to help me in the long run.”

Haru rewinds to pick back up. “With all this, we know Akechi is no ace detective… He’s the perpetrator behind the mental shutdown crimes.”

“On top of that, there’s someone else commanding Akechi… Someone with authority so great, they can order an assassination in a police station. That’s why we had to make a move before they did.” Makoto leans back against the bar while continuing her elaboration. “We baited Akechi into Sis’s Palace, making him dispose of Akira’s fake but think he killed him.”

Sae’s curiosity is piqued. “Can you elaborate on that in more detail? What exactly happened in my cognitive world?”

“We’re sorry for using you without your permission. Your Palace had all the conditions we needed…” Haru’s apology is so sincere that it’s adorable.

Makoto begins the complex explanation. “First, we required a place inside the cognitive world that was the same as in reality.”

“That place’s based on the real world, after all. Anywhere that’s not warped looks just like normal. Hell, back with Kamoshida, me and Akira came in from the station without even noticin’... You totally can’t tell the difference if there ain’t any distortions around.”

“Ah, memories.” Akira rests his head backwards, nostalgic. 

Yusuke is just next to him, chuckling. “We had already investigated Niijima-san’s Palace when Makoto brought this suggestion to us. She’s normally so calm as well… but once her mind is set, she gets oddly impulsive.”

“I did have a bit of a rivalry forming with Akechi… But I just couldn’t contain myself anymore once you became a target, Sis. The reason I joined the Phantom Thieves was to heal your heart, after all.”

“My own achievements were all that mattered to me… I was desperate. I wasn’t myself at all. I’m sorry I couldn’t see that. Honestly, the way Byleth spoke about all of you helped me come to my senses.”

“We heard from Mako-chan that you were going to do the interrogation, Niijima-san.” Haru’s voice always lifts the spirit of the room with how sweet she sounds.

Makoto continues. “But we wanted to be one hundred percent certain you’d be able to question him, hence Byleth-sensei’s selling out.”

“And regarding its location… I take it you used the data from my laptop?”

“...Sorry.” Sae merely nods, prompting Makoto to keep going. “There were two things we were able to confirm while we were checking the Metaverse. First, our clothes didn’t change when we were down in the interrogation room. Second, the scenery and details outside of the Palace proper were the same as in the real world. But there was also one more thing we absolutely needed to make this work… A perfect cognitive replica of Akira in the Metaverse’s interrogation room.”

“Since he had yet to be caught though, there obviously wouldn’t be anyone in that room.” Yusuke rubs his shoulder while rolling his neck.

“Once we saw the casino guests and police officers, we were convinced this would work.” Makoto is actually starting to sound smug. “They looked no different from actual living people.”

“After that, we just had to work our way into the Palace like usual while keepin’ Akechi in the dark.” Ryuji turns to Byleth. “All without teach over here, too. Man, it sucked not havin’ you around. Those Shadows were tough as hell...”

“We knew the police would ambush us after we defeated Sis’s Shadow, so we prepared an empty briefcase beforehand and merely acted like we were taking the treasure. Akira getting captured by the police went exactly how we planned it. And because Sensei was ‘exhausted’ from finding her new power, it made even more sense to require a decoy.”

By now, Sae is leaning in, her hands crossed over her knees. She’s impressed and curious in equal measure. “And I had been interrogating him with no knowledge of this. But how did you lure Akechi into this… cognitive world’s interrogation room?”

Futaba, tinkering at her laptop, raises a finger without looking away from the screen. “All I needed were the coordinates. I used my laptop to remotely access the MetaNav on Akira’s phone. When his phone and Akechi’s were in proximity, I knew to start the Nav.”

Yusuke puts the nail in the coffin. “Akechi disposed of the fake in the Palace, and left thinking he had been victorious. It must have been truly hilarious for our leader who sat idly in the real world’s interrogation room. Surely he was acting quite cocky by himself in that quiet chamber.” Yusuke closes his eyes, savoring the humor of that mental image.

“So that’s why you gave me your phone… I only took it because of what you told me. All I could do was try to handle all the messages that started coming to me from it.” She considers the implication. “Huh. So in other words, I’ve been to the Metaverse, albeit for a brief moment.”

Yusuke confirms her suspicion. “In our experience, there is little danger when someone enters their own Palace for so short a time, though it seems to have not been substantial enough for you to understand Morgana.” His eyes flick to Futaba, who’s still engrossed in her laptop. Her Palace feels like a lifetime ago.

Haru puts down the cup of coffee she’s been sipping at. “That’s the other reason we had Akira give you the phone. We needed you to listen to Alibaba, deceive the guard, and ultimately aid in Akira’s escape. By having you head back to the interrogation room, we could return you to the real world as well.”

Futaba pipes up again. “I mean, I had to think of some way to keep you from running into Akechi mid-assassination.” 

Sae crosses her arms, nodding in approval. “...Astounding. I hadn’t the slightest idea that such a grand operation was taking place within me.”

Ann idly bobs her head from side to side. “I’m glad Akira was able to persuade you during the interrogation. Even though we knew Akechi’s plan, we were pretty worried about that part. We were hoping that with Sensei earning your trust, you’d have an easier time listening to him, too.”

“True. Without Sis on our side, Futaba’s plan and subsequent breakout would have never been possible. That persuasion was easily our greatest gamble. We couldn’t consult Sis beforehand. It was absolutely the make-or-break moment of the entire plan.”

“And how did you know that I wouldn’t refer to Byleth as the traitor instead of Akechi?”

Haru giggles. “With how altruistic her reasons were for talking to you about us, we knew you wouldn’t think ill of her for it. How could someone so protective and genuine be a culprit behind murder?”

Akira shrugs. “That, and when you were guessing who to show the phone to, you said ‘You’re referring to _him_ , aren’t you?’ Easy.”

“Still, I’m surprised you could convince me in such a short time. Were you confident you could do it?”

Akira nods. “Mostly because of Sensei’s help. She helped you slowly start trusting again.”

“If we could just tell you the true culprit’s plan, I knew you’d realize the bigger picture, Sis. You’d realize that Akira was telling the truth, and that there was a greater evil to pursue.”

“I admit, Byleth’s time with me helped. Then the reason you kept this a secret from me was so you could catch the true culprit, correct? This is stunning… All I can really do is laugh.”

Sojiro is still hardly following. “I kinda get how Akechi killed the fake, but what about the body?”

Sae is blunt. “They never even checked it. They had a coroner working to ensure that Akira-kun’s death was reported as a suicide. The coroner didn’t take one look at the scene, and just passed along a falsified death certificate. Thanks to Futaba-chan’s messages and the guard’s demeanor, I eventually came to understand… And since the higher-ups at the police knew nothing of this, they were thrown into disarray. As a result, Akira-kun’s suicide during imprisonment was reported on the news, just as Akechi planned. I made sure nobody would check the morgue for his body, and thanks to that, nobody knows he survived.”

“Still, the callous use of violence and even drugs is utterly abnormal. If Akira had lost consciousness and hadn’t been able to tell Sis about the phone, he would’ve died… I’m… truly glad you made it back safe.”

“We made sure to live normal lives while he was being interrogated to avoid drawing any suspicion. Even with that, I couldn’t help but worry for him in my heart…” Haru is so sweet, Byleth almost doubts that the dessert she made will be necessary.

“What a joke letting me interrogate someone who was meant to die. They just wanted to avoid backlash…” Sae’s eyes trace circles on the floorboards, then return to Akira and the team. “Very well. From here forward, I will do my utmost to assist you. You saved me, after all.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to help too. Just let me know.” Sojiro’s grin is smug, but his pride is what shines through most. “Let’s take a break for now, though. This old brain is pooped. If you need to use the shop for your hideout, let me know and I can close up early. Besides, it’s not like Akira can leave now.”

“On that note: I made mitarashi dango to celebrate. Eat up, everyone!” Byleth sets multiple containers on the table and backs off as the Thieves swarm toward them. After bombarding her with compliments, the group gets back to conversation, though Sae, Sojiro and Byleth end up excluded for a moment.

Sae turns to Byleth first. “Thank you, Byleth. If it weren’t for you… I might not have believed him in that room.”

“Sorry for making you feel used like that. I really wanted to help you, to be your friend. I was worried about you. Truth be told, it wasn’t until after we set aside the time for drinks together that Akira told me about his plan. For what it’s worth: I sincerely chose to spend that time with you, free of any ulterior motive.”

Sae rests a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “That means a lot. Truly. Now that all that’s passed, I hope we can do it again some time, without the pressure of the world on your shoulders.”

Sojiro is in the middle of bringing out some curry. “Say, Byleth-san, how’d you get involved with these kids in the first place? You said you were doing this sort of thing years ago at your old job, right?”

“I actually didn’t want to join them at first. After I went through everything at Garreg Mach, I was tired of being in danger all the time. I wanted to assist them from the sidelines, teach them how to fight. But it occurred to me that I was in the best position possible to guide them, protect them, keep them from making the same mistakes I made. I haven’t done perfect for them… but I’d like to think I’ve helped.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. I worry less knowing someone like you is there to keep them safe.” Sojiro is about to continue forward, but stops himself. “Wait, if you gave Niijima-san info that led to the arrest… did you get that financial reward?”

Byleth simply winks. “Direct deposit.”

Though the discussion and celebration continue, Byleth has to excuse herself. It’s a school night, and she needs to be ready for work tomorrow. Before she leaves, they warn her of the next target, the man behind Akechi’s murders: the politician Masayoshi Shido.

* * *

**Tuesday, November 22nd**  
After School

Kawakami seems zoned out. Something is occupying her thoughts, and Byleth has a good idea what that would be. Even with her assistance collaborating to create study guides, Byleth suggests taking a break to just… talk.

“What’s on your mind, Sadayo?” Byleth crosses her arms on the desk surface and rests her chin on their intersection.

Kawakami drags one hand down the side of her face. “Is it weird if I say Kurusu-kun? He had to go home because of family troubles, but I’m still worried about him.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s a tough, smart kid.”

Kawakami leans back in her chair, running fingers through her hair. “That’s an understatement. I talked to him on the phone this morning and he seems to be doing fine. But still… what’s going on?”

Byleth weighs the choice for a moment. She pokes her head up, making sure no one is around to listen. Might as well. “I know his secret too, Sadayo.”

“What?! Jeez, he’s bad with it.”

“No, he just got unlucky with me. I kind of stumbled into it.”

“He needs to be more careful. That whole ‘suicide’ thing scared the hell out of me. How long have you known?”

“Since June.”

Kawakami leans forward with her elbows on the table. “June?! Jeez. I found out late August.”

“Heh. Weird kid. I really hope he’s okay, though. Who knows what trouble he’s getting into now.”

“Oh, dear. Make sure to check up on him. I think he needs that right now.”

“Of course. We never turn our back on a student.”

Kawakami’s lips tilt into a smile. “No. No, we don’t.”

* * *

**Thursday, November 24th** **  
**Evening

**Ryuji:** This is lookin’ like it’ll be a pain in the ass, teach…  
 **Ryuji:** But hey, at least now you get to join us again!   
**Byleth:** I missed it, honestly.   
**Byleth:** How is this Palace looking?  
 **Yusuke:** Truly reprehensible.  
 **Yusuke:** An ark where only the wealthy and powerful are allowed.  
 **Yusuke:** Meanwhile, the rest of Japan -- no, the world -- is left to sink.   
**Ann:** Plus the path to the Treasure is blocked by a weird door.   
**Ann:** We have to get a letter of introduction from five particular VIPs on the ship.  
 **Makoto:** No doubt they’re actual people, based on the descriptions.  
 **Haru:** An influential politician named Ooe, former nobility, a president of a television station, a president of an IT company, and a mysterious man referred to as “the Cleaner.”  
 **Haru:** It seems if we get those, they act as keycards.  
 **Futaba:** We’re going to go for the cleaner last, though. He’s apparently pretty cautious.  
 **Futaba:** We have until Election day!  
 **Byleth:** I’ll keep my schedule open.  
 **Byleth:** It’s good to be able to join all of you again.  
 **Byleth:** I’m surprised I was able to do that “awakening,” though.  
 **Ryuji:** You had me fooled. That shit looked real.  
 **Byleth:** I just remembered how it happened the first time.  
 **Byleth:** Took a lot of practice to get it right.  
 **Yusuke:** It was a wonderful performance, Sensei.  
 **Yusuke:** But what about the blood under your mask?  
 **Makoto:** Yes, that was curious… After you awaken to your Persona fully, you can take off the mask without pain.  
 **Byleth:** I kept fake blood packets with me. Convincing, huh?  
 **Haru:** Very! It was marvelously done, Sensei.   
**Haru:** I do find it curious how most Persona users are teenagers, except for you…  
 **Yusuke:** They are a union with one’s will of rebellion.  
 **Yusuke:** Perhaps it’s a result of the many adults who surrender to society’s whims.   
**Byleth:** Sounds like the answer.  
 **Byleth:** Granted, I was still a teenager when I awoke to mine -- if only by the most technical definition.  
 **Byleth:** I was just less than a month away from turning twenty.  
 **Ryuji:** That hardly counts!  
 **Ryuji:** But hey, it’s nice to see another adult out there who refuses to take the shit the world gives ‘em!  
 **Byleth:** I carve my own future, regardless of what’s foisted upon me.  
 **Makoto:** Between that and your altruism, the world would be a better place with more people like you, Sensei.  
 **Byleth:** Aw, guys…  
 **Byleth:** Anyways. Business. I’ll keep my schedule open. Stay safe. Especially you, Akira.  
 **Akira:** Will do.

Byleth closes the group chat, then lets curiosity overtake her. She opens her photo gallery, then scrolls up, up, up, back to the first few pictures she took on the phone before this one. Suddenly, she’s thankful she got the help to transfer old data over. Her eyes find the picture she was looking for: Her and her father, together at Garreg Mach before her first day teaching. Her hair is still its former turquoise, and she barely even smiled for the camera. Even still, after all this time, the sentiment strikes her.

_I hope I’m making you proud, Dad. I miss you every day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered how to fit Byleth in for the whole "fool Akechi" plan, and honestly? I think I did a good job with this.
> 
> I unfortunately don't have chapter 10 done yet -- been trying to get some of the support conversations out of the way first. luckily, there's not too many of them left! Sojiro will continue first after this, Sae and Akechi will get their beginnings, I'll be posting the romance chapters for a few characters (all of which I am... pretty proud of tbh,) Haru's support will find its close, and then I've got a bit of a surprise after that. a good bit of those are actually done already, thankfully.


	10. The Prince's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend, an old enemy. The Phantom Thieves trudge through Shido's Palace to find surprises around every corner.

**Friday, November 25th** **  
** Lunchtime

Byleth has far grown accustomed to being interrupted while she doles out grades for students from the confines of the PE office, but she finds more joy in these interruptions when the student is one she’s more familiar with. In this case, she has a stick of pocky dangling precariously from her mouth as she scrolls through her laptop, gathering data and cross-referencing it with earlier 2km time results, when a young girl’s voice slips through the cracked doorway.

Kasumi Yoshizawa probes gently into the chamber, barely through the door. “May I come in, Sensei?”

“You may.” With no hesitation, Byleth half-shuts her laptop and swivels around in her chair to face the doorway. Already, Kasumi has shut the door behind her, but has an ear pressed to its surface to listen for other nearby students. “What’s the occasion for this visit?”

Byleth’s words startle Kasumi back to reality. “Sakamoto-senpai got in contact with me about, well… you know.” She finds another seat in the cramped office and lowers herself with perfect posture, just on the edge of the chair. “Is everything okay? I’ll be visiting...  _ Him _ after school to see for myself, but...”

“He’s fine, yes.” Byleth grips her box of pocky, then gives it a docile shake while charitably extended in Kasumi’s direction. She politely declines, of course. “You’ll see for yourself.”

“You really were serious when you said there was some sort of convoluted plan going on. So, the whole thing with him committing ‘suicide’...?”

“All part of the plan. To our enemies, he’s dead now.” She casually leaves her snack to the right of her mouse pad.

“Your enemies?”

“The ones pulling the strings, causing the mental shutdown cases. The ones who killed Kunikazu Okumura, as well as Principal Kobayakawa.” Her tone remains matter-of-fact, as if she were only giving some other lesson on the history of the Jomon Period of history or some other non-earthshattering morsel of information.

“Wh-what? Seriously?”

“I’m telling you so you’re aware of how dangerous this is. If we hadn’t faked his death, he’d be gone for real.”

“Oh.” She thumbs and scans the rooms to find each word one by one. “I’ve been thinking. Do you… want my help? I don’t want to stand back and do nothing, but I don’t want to just watch while he risks his life even more.”

Byleth can’t help but admire the determination in Kasumi’s eyes. The same tenacity she’d seen underneath that same black mask in the Metaverse just under a week ago, even at full force now. “After seeing you fight, I would personally say you’d make a wonderful addition to the team. You handle yourself with magnanimous aplomb.” She leans forward against her knees to address Kasumi’s excited smile. “But it isn’t my call to make. That would be up to the leader.”

“What do you think he’ll say?”

“My guess? He’ll refuse and tell you it’s too dangerous.” Byleth twirls one piece of pocky by its end between her fingers. Before Kasumi can voice her distaste at this potential denial, Byleth continues. “Which is why I want to come with you to help convince him.”

“You will?!” Kasumi’s posture somehow straightens  _ more _ in place. “I-I mean, you’d do that for me?”

“I would. I don’t think he’d have any room to deny you a position in these operations due to ‘danger.’ After I gave all of them a whole lecture on how dangerous the Metaverse is anyway, they know better. There’s power in numbers, and you’re already just as skilled as they are. I saw it firsthand while you protected me.” Crunch. Byleth devours the entire stick of pocky in one bite.

And Kasumi giggles. She laughs! Of all the reactions to have to that, she recalls that memory with glee. “That was fun! You’re a brilliant teacher to guide me through all of that.” Then, she clears her throat and tries to be realistic once more. “So, if I were to join, would that mean I would have to be present for every single course of action the team takes?”

“I’m not. I’m an adult with a full-time job. If they’ll make that exception for me, they’ll make it for an up-and-coming international gymnast, too.” She reaches for another stick of pocky, but finds the box disappointingly vacant. Oops. “Come get me after school. We can head there together and I’ll give that kid a stern talking-to if he tries to turn you down.”

“Thank you, Eisner-sensei!” Kasumi stands and bows in deep gratitude. “I’ll be here as soon as I can.” As she opens the door, however, she lingers under the weight of words yet unsaid.

“Hm? What’s the matter, Yoshizawa-san?”

“Uh, about that… Palace? I think I saw…” Kasumi shakes her head to free her thoughts. “Never mind. After school.” Before Byleth can inquire where that train of thought was headed, Kasumi is setting a brisk trail through the practice building’s hallways.

* * *

**Friday, November 25th**   
After School

Election season provides an unforeseen amount of irritation, if only because Byleth forgot it was something that Japanese politicians actually  _ do _ . Politics overseas are far different, but that discrepancy is made all the more obvious by the fact that candidates wheel around and yell into megaphones about the prosperity they’ll bring the country.

At the very least, they’re muffled to the point of semi-nonexistence from the confines of Cafe Leblanc. Ever the home of solace, Byleth sips at her mocha and sighs out her stress. Best to organize her thoughts before she decides to argue against Akira, Morgana and Futaba across the table.

Kasumi is still reeling from the reveal of Akira being alive and well, but she’s as upbeat as ever, even after revealing that she followed everyone into Sae’s Palace.

“Even you didn’t know, Byleth?!” Morgana seems the most surprised of all. He’s seen Byleth’s perceptiveness firsthand, after all.

“Nope. Such is the feather-light trail of a gymnast. She helped me through Sae’s Palace, though. Not a hair out of place.” She sets down her coffee and gives the others a stern look. “But that’s only part of why we’re here. Yoshizawa-san, you had an important question, didn’t you?”

“O-oh. Yes.” She nods, more to steel her own resolve than anything, then continues. “I was thinking that, since I have special powers and all, maybe I should be fighting alongside all of the Phantom Thieves. I wondered if an outsider like myself should even get involved, but I can’t just stand back and do nothing. I know that you aren’t done yet, that you’re going up against something big, and I want to lend you a hand!”

Akira’s eyebrow darts upward. Of everything, it seems that’s what he expected the least. He rubs at the apprehension balled up in his neck, as if the massage will hasten a decision. “I don’t know… it’s incredibly dangerous.”

“And?” Byleth addresses Akira with firm eye contact. “All of us choose to put ourselves through that danger, even knowing what it entails. Yoshizawa-san feels the same way.”

“I do! That’s why I protected you in the Palace, Senpai!” Kasumi looks fired up. She even pumps her fists.

“You could get hurt. We’re even going up against a powerful politician this time. He’s been causing the shutdowns. We don’t want that to happen to you, too.” Morgana’s tail whips side to side with his nerves. At least Byleth can acknowledge they care about Kasumi’s well-being.

“You realize that the same could be said of every Phantom Thief, right?” Byleth is quick to draw attention to the hypocrisy of it. “I’m biased because I felt the same way before I joined the Thieves, but I think Kasumi has more than earned the right to join.”

“W-w-w-well, yes, but this is a mess we brought on ourselves. It would be rude to make you deal with our problems, right?” Futaba still can’t bring herself to make too much eye contact. Byleth questions whether the training to speak to strangers was all a waste, but the blush across Futaba’s cheeks betrays the source of her nerves.

“But it would also be rude to just strongarm you out and be hypocrites.” Akira surprises everyone at the table by bringing up this point. He sighs, deep and heavy and still slightly conflicted. “Okay. You can join, but under a few conditions.” Kasumi simply nods seriously and energetically as he lists his demands. “First, if you have prior plans, you don’t need to cancel them to join us. Your work as a gymnast is important. Second, if the odds are against us and we’re overwhelmed, we run to fight another day. Lastly,” Akira stretches an open hand across the table as he continues, “try to come up with a code name. We’ll help you when we infiltrate Shido’s Palace. Does tomorrow work for you?”

“It does!” She clasps his hand with pep and vigor, though her joy is immediately replaced by contemplation. “Wait, Shido? Where have I heard that name before?”

“The scumbag politician. He’s running for prime minister, but his whole platform is based on lies.” Futaba’s voice is a calm river with a raging current underneath. “He’s the one behind the mental shutdowns, he’s the one who killed my mother for her research. And he’s the reason Akira has a criminal record.”

“Wait, that was him? Then we definitely need to make him pay!”

Morgana hops across the table to sit on Byleth’s lap. She wastes no time to scratch his head as he inquires, “Wait, Byleth. Were you going to vote for him before we found out about all of this?”

“Can’t. I’m not a naturalized Japanese citizen yet.” She gives Morgana one long stroke down his back. As much as he hates people thinking he’s a cat, this is always enjoyable enough to purr. “I’ve only been here for half a year. It takes more than five to be considered. Until then, I can’t vote. Actually, this whole business with the Phantom Thieves…”

“If you’re found out, you could be kicked out of the country entirely.” Futaba finishes the sentence in her stead. Everyone at the table truly understands the depths of Byleth’s devotion to their cause.

A pause of conversation blankets the cafe, interrupted by Akira after they’ve all absorbed that information. “You’re willing to risk that?”

Byleth shrugs. “It’s not like it’s anything worse than risking my life. I have no objections.”

Akira nods sagely. He’s wise beyond his years. “Tomorrow, then. It’s going to be difficult. All of us will need to be at the top of our game.”

They wave goodbye to Kasumi as she departs for yet more gymnastics practice. If she works half as hard for the Phantom Thieves as she does for her dream, she’ll be an irreplaceable addition to the team.

* * *

**Saturday, November 26th**   
After School

“Huh. You seriously weren’t jokin’, were you?” Ryuji rubs his chin and looks up and down over Kasumi’s Metaverse outfit. Surprisingly, he’s not ogling, just observing. “Never woulda thought you have a Persona, too.”

“Mhm! I’ve had her since October. Joker-senpai was there to see me awaken to her. As well as Professor and Mona. I don’t know what I would’ve done without them.”

“October?!” He slumps his head in defeat. “Damn, no kiddin’. Y’all kept that a secret for that long, huh…”

The atmosphere is a long shot away from the normal grassy surroundings of the National Diet Building. As Yusuke had mentioned, the entire Palace is a yacht, a luxurious ark where only the elite survive. The ship skirts forward through the expanse of Tokyo, passing dilapidated buildings, half-drowned in rusted red waters

Before heading in, however, the team has one matter of business to attend to.

“Wow, it does look like Joker’s outfit.” Ann presses one finger against her lips while she squints and brainstorms. “Why not have something like his name, like Ace?”

“I think that lacks the artistic finesse of her grace.” Yusuke has the pointer finger and thumb of each hand extended in rectangular fashion to mentally frame the image. With that look of concentration, he might be saving it to paint later. “How about Rose? A lovely flower with thorns to match its beauty.”

“I like that line of thinking.” Kasumi bashfully rubs her elbow. Being the center of attention without doing some ribbon routine is alien to her. “Though I wish I could be of more assistance. I didn’t work on ideas for a code name like Joker-senpai told me to.”

“It’s no matter!” Haru leans over the pommel of her axe as she grins. “A flower, huh? What a fitting choice for how adorable you are! That narrows down our options quite a lot.”

Makoto seems to have at least an inkling of an idea. “Then we can pare down the list by naming a few more. Lily, perhaps? Or Orchid? Carnation seems like a mouthful…”

“Violet. I think I like Violet.” Kasumi nods assuredly. “I don’t quite know why, but it fits like a glove.”

“Violet you shall be!” Futaba points one finger heavenward in triumph, then directs it straight at Kasumi. “You know how we do our stuff, right newbie?”

“I think so. I’ve only done so on two occasions now, but I’d like to learn how you operate. Take the lead, Joker-senpai!”

His asymmetrical catlike smirk paints his face perfectly. He directs the group to follow, off to find the first of the so-called “recommendation letters.”

**…**

How is it that Akira somehow knows the exact places to search for important objects, not to mention all sorts of knick-knacks? As always, he leads the group with confidence in whatever direction he knows will be best. In this instance, he collected some poor cognitive shipgoer’s lost boarding pass to bring the group into the “Ristorante Elite,” further cementing Shido’s status as an insufferable prick. All in all, the process hasn’t proven taxing thus far, though the Thieves stay on their toes in the event of a shit-fan collision.

“Best to go in a small group” was Makoto’s suggestion only moments ago, to keep Ooe off-guard. Not a bad idea. As such, Makoto, Ryuji, Akira, and Kasumi have taken their seats at the table just next to Ooe’s, and he took that bait like a chump. In the meantime, Byleth and the others are seated at a farther table, watching the chaos unfold. A steaming cup of (unfortunately cognitive) tea is happily perched atop its saucer just in front of her. She couldn’t resist that flavor, even knowing it wouldn’t provide any nutritional benefit.

Right on cue, Ooe dissolves into shade, only to reassemble into a massive eight-headed snake. Kasumi almost instantaneously hops to the table top, then jumps through midair to slash away at the few heads she can reach from overhead with her rapier. The fighters line into formation and get to work while the other diners look on as if this were some form of entertainment.

Byleth finally takes her first sip of tea. For all the hype the waiter had spoken, it’s garbage. The kind of fancy tea that people only drink for status, apparently. After twisting her face in disgust, she tosses the cup haphazardly at the Shadow, distracting it for a moment just before Akira’s Persona -- a rather impressive black dragon -- launches a wave of projectiles from its mouth. Haru looks at her own cup of tea and slides it forward politely.

“So, Professor, do you think Kasumi will be okay on the team?” Ann ignores any arbitrary rule of manners as she leans forward with her elbows on the table. “I mean, she looks like she fights well, but I’m worried more about everything with Shido.”

“If I didn’t believe she could handle it, I wouldn’t have vouched for her so much. Akira was initially against having her on. But we have power in numbers. As long as we have her back, she’ll be okay.” This point is emphasized as a flick of Cendrillon’s wrist spurs forth rays of light, at least one for each of the snake’s heads. After the volley, it falls to the ground as all four combatants go all out on it. Not enough to defeat it entirely, but enough to make a car-sized dent in its stamina.

Yusuke keeps a keen eye transfixed on the battle -- more fuel for his future works -- and appraises the beautiful chaos. “A marvelous addition to the Phantom Thieves. She moves with such calculated grace.”

“I like her, too! I admit, I was worried, but I already can’t imagine operating without her.” Morgana is similarly tossing aside a plate of sauteed fish. He hoped for the best but expected the worst. Definitely ended with the latter.

“Likewise. You have a fantastic eye for potential, Professor.” Haru instinctively reaches for the tea, then remembers better and stops herself. “Did you already teach her the specifics of a rapier?”

“Not at all. This is her ability without any counseling.” They look on in awe as all four Phantom Thieves’ Personas swipe at the snake with blades, claws, or wheels, as the case may be. Finally, it falls. After, Ooe is seen hanging his head in defeat, handing a slip of paper to Makoto.

One down, four to go.

**…**

The instant that he’s closed the door behind the team, Ryuji collapses onto one of the beds in this safe room’s corners. He’s followed rather uncharacteristically by an exhausted Makoto on another bed just adjacent.

“Man, the Shadows here are tough as hell, dude…” his voice is muffled into a pillow. Even in the Metaverse, the mattresses are both plush and comfortable. That’s one perk of infiltrating a fancy yacht, it seems.

While Ryuji and Makoto are looking the worst at the moment, the rest of the team isn’t faring too much better. In the hallways between here and the next target -- a former nobleman who schmoozes nearby the pool -- a number of puzzles have stumped them, though only partly because there are statues around that transform the entire team into rats. To say this has been a nuisance would be an acute understatement, even as adorable as they look and sound.

Akira gauges the stamina of each teammate with an appraising eye. Apparently, he knows better than to force more work from them. “Probably best to pull back and call it a day. Get some rest tomorrow, all of you. You’ve earned it.”

After taking a breather and mentally preparing to once again morph into rodents on the return trip out, the team files out one by one. As Byleth is about to leave, however, she feels a tug at her wrist from behind her. Kasumi has a smile on her face as she waits for a moment to speak.

“Thank you for convincing Joker-senpai to have me on the team, Professor. I owe it to you.”

“Of course. We’re better for having you here.” Byleth gives her a pat on the shoulder before Akira calls for them to catch up with the group.

* * *

**Friday, December 2nd**   
After School

Byleth never wants to go a day without a kotatsu ever again. She doesn’t know how she ever survived winters before this, really. The heat seeps in through every soothed nerve of her body, a relief that she hopes to not take for granted. With a contented sigh, she marks a mental note to thank Tae for the suggestion, and then another to invite Yusuke over at some point. His dorms don’t make for the warmest arrangements.

She was unable to join for the latest excursion into Shido’s Palace, but from what she’s heard thus far, the group is making decent progress with each foray into that Midas-esque hellhole.

Buzz, buzz.

**Akira:** Going for letter three tomorrow.   
**Akira:** Kasumi, Byleth, you joining?   
**Kasumi:** Sorry, but I don’t think I can, unfortunately!   
**Kasumi:** The next meet is soon, and I need to work my best at practice.   
**Ryuji:** Hey, s’all good, we understand.   
**Byleth:** I’m available.   
**Byleth:** How did the second letter with that nobleman go?   
**Ann:** I’d rather not talk about it…  
**Yusuke:** I found your acting to be convincing, actually.   
**Ryuji:** Doesn’t mean much after she’s fooled you already, Yusuke...   
**Makoto:** What’s important is that we have the second letter.   
**Kasumi:** Do I want to know…?   
**Futaba:** Just be glad you weren’t there.   
**Haru:** The next target is that TV executive, I believe.   
**Haru:** I suspect that I could have some words with him for our goals.   
**Yusuke:** Strange that we’ve seen neither face nor tail of this “Cleaner” character.   
**Makoto:** We just have to deal with them one at a time.   
**Makoto:** For now, we’ll just have to leave that until after the IT company president.   
**Ann:** And no more swimsuits, Ryuji!   
**Kasumi:** Ah, now I understand.   
**Byleth:** How am I not surprised.   
**Ryuji:** Hey, at least it worked!   
**Ryuji:** Well, sorta…  
**Futaba:** Try “not even much at all,” dweeb!   
**Akira:** We were thinking the 5th for the next infiltration after this one.   
**Akira:** How about that as well?   
**Byleth:** Nope. Work.   
**Kasumi:** Oh! I can do that.   
**Ann:** As long as one of you can make it.   
**Ann:** The Shadows there are really tough…  
**Byleth:** I’ll be sure to make time for the final infiltration, regardless of when you plan on doing it.   
**Byleth:** Just let me know.

Byleth locks her phone and focuses her attention back on the warmth of the kotatsu, the intoxicating scent of her cooling tea, and the screen of a video game she’d left running in the background.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 6th**   
After School

Shido’s Palace is best digested in small, reprehensible doses. The Shadows there are hardy, durable, and know how to exploit the weaknesses of every member of the Phantom Thieves. Then there’s the recovery period they need after each infiltration. They’re left feeling more sore than usual -- a phenomenon they’re willing to blame on the frequent transformations into rodents.

As such, Kasumi has requested a massage to loosen her poor muscles after last night’s work. She’s stretched across a table in front of Byleth, groaning with each press against the calves, the back, the shoulders. After other students in the gym witnessed this favor, Byleth is sure that she’ll be hearing more requests for this. Whatever. It’s worth it to help a fellow member of the Thieves.

“Has this affected your performance at your practices?” Byleth applies firm pressure against each calve and slowly presses upward.

Kasumi audibly winces before catching her breath. “Not so far, thankfully. I’m still working just as hard!”

“Good to hear. I was worried, but I’m sure you know how to pace yourself.” After her work on Kasumi’s legs, she returns to her back and thumbs out the lingering stress in the muscles there. “So, about the--”

“Ah, there you are, Eisner-san.” A familiar, cheery voice echoes through the gymnasium, originating from the entrance. Goro Akechi. “I looked in your office first. I’m surprised to see you here.”

With her signature deadpan facial expression, she responds, “To what do I owe this visit, Akechi-san?”

“Just a few more questions regarding the Phantom Thieves case.” His eyes catch Kasumi on the table as she rises and rubs her arms. She’s wincing, but noticeably improved from earlier. “Oh, Yoshizawa-san. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Unlike Byleth, Kasumi’s expression is innocently cheerful. “Do you need me to leave for this?”

With his free hand, gloved as always, Akechi halts that motion. “That won’t be necessary. Actually, my questions apply to both of you.” Rather than respond, both of his subjects silently await his interrogation. “How long have both of you known Akira Kurusu?”

Kasumi is quicker. “I met him more formally at the Inokashira Park cleanup that Shujin did during the Spring semester, though I’d seen him around far earlier.” Akechi nods with her answer, then turns to Byleth.

“Principal Kobayakawa asked me to keep an eye on him due to his status as a transfer student with a criminal record, so I met him around my first day on the job at Shujin. He asked me to teach him how to fence, interestingly enough.” Twisting the truth would only be more suspect. Might as well be honest.

“Very interesting indeed. Did you oblige?”

“I did. Then some of his other friends asked for similar lessons. As a result, I started teaching them about self defense.” Byleth motions lean back against the table, then thinks better of it when she realizes the only weight holding it down is Kasumi. She’s a feather. Better not.

“One last question for you, Eisner-san…” He retrieves his phone, unlocks it, then holds the screen in Byleth’s direction. “After I met you, did this app show up on your phone?” The ever-enigmatic MetaNav. Its eerie red and black eye has haunted her phone for months now.

“It did. I believe I know its purpose, but I’ve had no use for it, naturally.” That isn’t entirely a lie. She’s never the one to type in the keywords for each Palace, meaning she can hopefully get away with having no bookmarked history on her phone.

“And what about you, Yoshizawa-san?”

“It appeared on my phone as well, though I have no clue how to use it.” Also not a lie. She’s never purposefully used the app to go to the Metaverse. Akira is always the one to lead the way.

“You as well…?” His eyes fall into an examination of nothingness, connecting webs of information that only he can see within his mind’s eye. “Well, that’s all I have to ask. Thank you for your time.” He bows, then turns away before Kasumi or Byleth can offer so much as a farewell.

The two find a moment to themselves, waiting for distance of some sort, then Kasumi addresses the elephant. “Does he know…?”

“Sort of. He’s the one who betrayed us, then tried to kill Akira.”

“What?!”

“Here, I’ll explain…”

Rather than continue their massage after that line of questioning, Byleth takes the time to elaborate on the plan that the Phantom Thieves had enacted within Sae’s Palace, what their enemies know, and what Akechi had tried to do.

Still, being questioned like this again? He’s up to something.

* * *

**Saturday, December 10th**   
After School

Of course the “Cleaner” was yakuza.  _ That _ kind of Cleaner. He put up a hell of a fight. Some kind of oni. The engine room made for a strange setting for a battle, as well. If only Kasumi had been there to help, but she had a practice meet to attend to. While the team isn’t injured by any means, they’re not doing well on stamina. At the very least, they have the last letter of introduction. The end of this hellhole is within sight.

Everyone jogs from the engine room to finally find the treasure, discussing the specifics of their next calling card, when they all simultaneously sense a presence watching from overhead.

Goro Akechi.

He jumps from his perch, lands with an echoing thud, then approaches Akira.

“Long time no see.” His voice is a complete 180 from his formal, cheerful tone. “I’m impressed that you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities. You truly are interesting… Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals… or perhaps even friends.”

More than any other emotion, everyone is astonished to see him here. Everyone except Akira. “It’s not too late.”

Akechi’s lips twist into an inhuman, crooked grin. His laughter booms through the metallic chamber. “How wonderful! You don’t allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relations or past selves… And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I’m envious…” His expression, still glowering and sopping with murderous intent, turns sentimental for all of a second. “I wonder why we couldn’t have met a few years earlier, Akira…” Then, already, he returns to his prior emotion. “But it’s no use talking in hypotheticals. That didn’t happen in reality.”

True to her nature, Makoto needs to know the truth. “Akechi, why are you still cooperating with someone like Shido?! Don’t you see what this Palace looks like?! His true nature is--”

“Cooperating?” Despite cutting off her interrogation, his voice is quiet, deliberate. “What are you talking about? I don’t care for Shido, or this country. All this is to make Masayoshi Shido… my father… acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him.”

Yusuke puts a voice to that revelation. “Shido is your father?!”

“Remember I said before, how my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man? I’m his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal… My mother’s life turned for the worse after she had me… and died. I was a cursed child for her, too.” Everyone is silently questioning why he’s decided to open up to them now, of all times, but he doesn’t offer the chance for explanation. “I resented him, but he was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like me could do nothing. But that’s when it happened! That’s when I learned about the cognitive world!” He stretches his hands outward, displacing the golden tassels that drape over his shoulders. His smile turns even further maniacal, accompanied by a cackle. “Someone, be it god or demon, gave me a chance! I couldn’t contain my laughter!”

“You son of a…” Ryuji is the first to take a defensive stance, ready for Akechi to pounce at any moment.

“Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society. How is that any different from the Phantom Thieves?”

“We’re not murderers!” Ann brushes her arm aside to dismiss Akechi’s supposition.

“So what!” There’s something feral in his voice now. His clenched fist trembles with barely contained fury. “Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I’m going to whisper in his ear… I will tell him the truth of who I really am!” He widens his stance, justifying the group’s caution. “And that’s when I -- an utter disgrace to the world -- will rule over him. I will prevail!”

“Then why don’t you join us, Akechi-san?” Byleth steps forward, next to Akira, and extends the theoretical olive branch. “We can make Shido pay for his crimes together.”

“Fuck that! You’ve done nothing but interfere! My plan would have come to fruition in mere weeks.” His voice drops to a ghastly growl. “But I can take it back… if I kill all of you.” Then, his twisted gaze follows Byleth’s hand, up to her face. “And you… you certainly had me fooled. You’ve been with these idiots for far longer than you let on. I see you took notes from my acting. Buying Sae’s trust with information, then betraying it to foil my plan. Ruthless, truly. Not too different from my intentions.”

Her face doesn’t shift a mite. “I did it to save lives. Even Sae understood that. Please, Akechi, this isn’t the way to take Shido down.”

“Don’t lecture me, you piece of shit. I am going to personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So, Joker…” He points a solitary finger directly toward Akira’s forehead. “Just rest easy and die.”

Akira’s face betrays no emotion but utter calm. “Think you can really do it?”

“Don’t doubt me, Kurusu.”

“Akechi-kun…” Haru’s tone sinks with remorse. “We don’t have to do this.”

“We know what to expect, Akechi. We worked with you, after all.” Yusuke keeps his katana at the ready.

“Don’t underestimate him, everyone! There’s something else underneath that facade…” Futaba steps back more, swiftly analyzing the situation.

He confidently crosses his arms. “Oh, Kurusu… how could you be so successful while having so many fools as your ‘team’?”

“I don’t doubt this. If he’s truly behind the mental shutdowns, he’s likely only shown us a fraction of his strength.” Makoto applies her own intuition and deductions to the battle looming just in the distance.

Akechi’s shoulders shake with a growing chuckle. Quiet, subdued at first, then growing into full maniacal laughter. “I’ll tell you all about my true power while you die! You can take that knowledge with you to the grave.”

Two shadows appear from the metal behind him -- an armored warrior and a white lion. “The mental shutdowns aren’t the only incidents people are talking about. There are also the breakdowns which cause people to become psychotic from seemingly nowhere, creating accidents and scandals. Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to turn people’s hearts psychotic.” Akechi draws his glowing blade in his left hand, readying himself. “That’s right! It’s my power -- one that you  _ don’t _ have! Allow me to show you!”

A shade of an unfamiliar Persona appears behind him and twirls a long blade. The two Shadows grow darker, their eyes glow, their posture changes. Whatever humanity left lingering within them has been tossed aside to make room for animalistic frenzy.

“You’d better not underestimate these two. Play nice.” Allowing his new pets the space to battle, Akechi backs away to watch the chaos ensue.

The four closest to the battle are the ones to form the front line: Akira, Byleth, Yusuke, and Ryuji. The others fall back and await Akira’s orders.

With little warning, the Shadows lurch forward. Ryuji and Yusuke are left to deal with the lion, while Akira and Byleth are met with an onslaught of a spear’s wild swings. The Shadow is relentless, not letting up for even the slightest moment between its attacks. Even as Byleth guards with her blade, its response time is enough to cover its flank when Akira attempts to find an opening. The Shadow simply swirls its spear and deflects his blows. With a flourish, it catches the edge of its weapon at Akira’s arm. A sharp cut forms in his sleeve, and a smattering of blood paints the rusted metal underfoot.

In the distance, their focus is interrupted by Yusuke’s cry of pain. When they glance, he has a death grip on his leg as he inches away on the ground. Ryuji remains between the two, ready to shield any blow.

“Queen, get him out of there! Noir, take his place!” Akira hardly finds the time to bark out the order before another volley of stabs is sent in his direction. He’s only afforded the opportunity by way of Byleth’s assistance. Even so, she’s sustained some strikes of her own. After doing so, she looks toward Akira and nods, then lowers her blade into a Fool’s Guard.

The Shadow takes the bait. Its spear lodges directly into her gut, pierces all the way through her. Then, the colors of Byleth’s form invert, and her body shatters like glass. She reappears behind the Shadow, then stabs forward. Her blade enters the nape of its neck, through the jugular. Its body dissolves into the air and dissipates as it growls and screeches in pain.

Their attention returns to the lion, though Haru and Ryuji seem to have handled it. Haru’s axe is buried a few inches into its skull, dispelling the static that surges through each tendon, and its still body fades into the nothingness whence it came. Despite their victory, both of them are haggard and injured.

“Noir, Fox, let Panther and Mona take your positions for now.”

They nod, then obey the command. Akechi is making his own approach, announced by the tip of his blade scraping across the floor.

“Tch, well done. I didn’t expect you to be defeated by them, naturally. You have deceived me and escaped death, after all. I wouldn’t give up my chance to massacre you with my own two hands…!”

“Will you please stop?! You’re fighting the wrong people!” Ann holds her whip to her side. Byleth can see the miniscule trembles in her fingers. “We both hate the same guy! Why do we have to go against each other?!”

“This ain’t about what Shido says! You’re your own person! You gotta know that!” Ryuji is holding his arm, clearly nursing a bite wound.

Even Futaba has something to say. “It doesn’t matter where you start over, Akechi! You can choose to whenever you want!”

“You don’t really hate Joker, do you?” Morgana’s expression is… sad. Regretful. “That smile before we fought… Isn’t that how you really feel?” Judging by the drastic shift in Akechi’s facial features, it seems Morgana struck a nerve. “Follow your true feelings! Even if you think people hate you or don’t want you around, that’s--”

Akechi scowls, yells, stomps into a wider, more ruthless stance. There’s a grating in his voice that begets pure fury. “Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up, all of you! Teammates?! Friends?! To hell with that!” It’s unclear if anyone else notices the tears welling in his eyes. “Why am I inferior to you?! I was extremely particular about my life, my grades, my public image, so  _ someone _ would want me around!” He dashes forward and lets an onslaught loose toward Akira while his Persona materializes to keep everyone else occupied. Through forced breaths, he continues. “I am an ace detective… A celebrity! But you… you’re just some criminal trash living in an attic! So, how… how does someone like you have things I don’t?! How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me?!”

His blade clashes with Akira’s dagger with each swing. It keeps him too occupied to summon any of his Personae. “That’s not the case, Akechi.”

“Don’t give me that cliche bullshit!” He grunts as Sothis finally connects strikes against Robin Hood. With a sneer, an aura of red wisps flows from his body. “I don’t give a shit! Hell, I don’t even care about Shido’s acknowledgement. All I care about now is killing all of you… To prove I’m better than you!”

With one wide swing, Akechi forces distance between himself and the group. His eyes grow more frenzied with every passing second. The red aura around him intensifies, solidifies around him. “Here… I’ll show you who I really am. Come, Loki!”

As he flings his arms to his sides, the crimson around him bursts outward. His outfit changes, once a resplendent white and gold and red, to sullen stripes of black and deep navy, frayed at the edges. A Persona manifests above him in the chaos -- a white and black assortment of sharp geometry in a vaguely humanoid form, lazily seated atop the pommel of a glowing orange longsword.

“Don’t make me laugh! Justice? Righteousness?! Keep that shit to yourselves! You and your teammates piss me off!” He grinds his nails down his face, throws his limbs side to side, hunches over in pure, unadulterated ire. “You’re going down… I’ll destroy you! Now go down with me!”

With a flick of his Persona’s hand, the same crimson burst of energy swirls and explodes from him.

He’s used his power to drive himself berserk.

Not half a second after, he’s sprinting headlong toward Akira. His posture is alien in comparison to his former elegant tactics and attacks. Behind him is Loki, easily swiping aside bursts of wind and fire from both flanks.

Where Akira was standing his ground against Akechi before, now the holes are starting to form in his defenses. Akechi smiles at the discovery and presses his attack further, but is interrupted by the whip-like extension of Byleth’s blade. Rather than avoid the blow, Akechi outstretches his hand and allows the blade to coil around his forearm. After he’s certain of its secure spot, he tugs starkly. Byleth allows the momentum to carry her as she leaps upward to bring down a heel against his head. It seems he’s anticipated the motion, however, as he blocks the blow with the same blade-encircled arm.

But Akira takes him by surprise with a blast of neon energy from a powerful fey figure.

Akechi keeps his footing, albeit slid back from the force. “And you… an adult? What kind of fool abides by the idiocy of the Phantom Thieves when you know what the world is like? You obey the orders of this shitstain?!”

“He wants to make assholes like Shido pay. Same as you. You have the power to make that happen, Akechi. With your grit and dedication, you could do it. You could help us.”

“Fuck that! Me and him are  _ nothing _ alike!” Despite a powerful effort, Loki is slowly being overwhelmed. The pain shows on Akechi’s face, but he treks onward through it, undeterred from his goal.

His next attacks are more labored. The Thieves’ combined onslaught against a single target is taking its toll on him. His reactions are slowed, his swordplay has grown sloppier, and his stance is more easily broken.

This is seen most starkly when Byleth finds the biggest opening in his attacks. She forces a kick against his sternum, which sends him meters backward to the feet of his now-struggling Persona. All four front-liners use this window. Morgana and Ann simultaneously send a buffeting inferno against Loki, while Akira and Byleth both fire a bullet and arrow respectively. The projectiles collide with Akechi’s mask, sending shards scattering directionless through the air.

Akechi takes a knee. His mask is shattered, revealing a pained expression of surrender. “I’ve had enough… I’ve lost.” He inclines his neck to direct his stare once more at Akira. “...You’re so lucky. To be surrounded by teammates who acknowledge you. And once Shido confesses his crimes, you’ll all be heroes. As for me, people will find out my past deductions were just charade. My fame and trust will vanish.”

“So you were turning people psychotic, then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining forces with Shido.” Morgana puts a paw to his chin. It all makes sense now.

Akechi’s shoulders tremble and shudder. A pitiable mixture of a chuckle and a sob. “In the end… I couldn’t be special.”

“Dude, you’re more than special…” Those were the last words Byleth would expect from Ryuji, but he spoke them with the same earnest tone she’s familiar with. “You’re a genius, and strong as hell. We only won because there’s more of us.”

“I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father, but… I sympathize with you.” Haru speaks, albeit softly from behind a wall of pain. “I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults who took from you.”

“We can help you, Akechi.” Byleth sheathes her blade with practiced ease. Her eyebrows sink with empathy, and a tinge of pity. “And you can help us. This doesn’t have to be how this ends.”

“No. You should be getting rid of me if you don’t want me getting in your way.” He groans, whether from the aches of wounds or from indignant sadness is unclear. “...You all are truly beyond my comprehension.”

New footsteps grace the atmosphere. The sound is recognizable, and within moments, everyone knows why.

Out from the shade of the engine room steps another Goro Akechi. The cognitive product of Masayoshi Shido. He unholsters a pistol and levels the barrel toward the actual Akechi from no more than a meter away. His eyes belie no sliver of emotion. “I’ll deal with the rest of you later. Captain Shido’s orders… He has no need for losers. But this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway.”

“That bastard’s the one who put him up to it!” Ryuji has a new target for all of his justified rage.

The real Akechi stands and draws his own pistol in response. “I see. I was wondering how he’d protect himself if I used my power to tear through his Palace. Turns out it’s you, just another puppet.”

“Oh, look at yourself, you’re the true puppet. You wanted to be acknowledged, didn’t you? To be loved? You’ve been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.”

Byleth has heard enough. In one motion, she tears her blade from its home, then flings the tip toward Cognitive Akechi’s throat. He turns to bat it aside, but she’s already surging forward quicker than her legs can carry her. As the distance shrinks, four Shadows manifest behind him. Too late to care.

“Akechi, just run!” Byleth summons Sothis for help against the Shadows, but finds that they’re stronger than even she expected. Between bolts of light being launched at each target, she catches a glance at the others to ascertain why they haven’t stepped in to help. Both versions of Akechi have a pistol pointed directly at her. “Please.”

“Go. I can handle him.” Akechi tugs her collar with unexpected force. She’s tossed back to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. In an instant after, he fires a shot at some yet unseen control switch.

A bulkhead door rises from between them, completely closing Akechi in with the Shadows and his own cognitive self. From the other side, muffled, the sounds of Loki ripping and tearing are distinct but muffled.

“Hurry up and go. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago. You would have all perished if you had tried to face these with me weighing you down. I don’t understand why… why, Eisner. I’ve done nothing but make all of your lives a living hell for the past seven months.” A pained cough audibly collides with the metallic bulkhead. “Let’s make a deal, okay? You won’t say no, will you? Change Shido’s heart in my stead… End his crimes.”

Akira swallows his own emotions to answer. “I’ll hold on to your glove.”

“After all this… that’s what you have to say…?” The gaps between his sentences have grown longer. “Seriously, you really are…”

Whatever words he wanted to finish with are left a mystery, cut unfairly short by multiple gunshots.

Then silence.

Futaba puts words to confirm their fears. “His signal is... gone…” She stifles tears. Everyone does.

“Come on, you guys. We can’t let a rotten criminal like Shido do what he wants any longer!” Morgana is trying and failing to put on a brave face. “W-w-we can’t… no matter what!”

The team has little to say as they return, locate the treasure, and then escape the Palace.

Heartache permeates each step.

**…**

Though everyone goes their separate ways on the approach to Cafe Leblanc, Byleth opts to stay with Akira. He’s a dead man walking, so she has to ensure he remains unrecognized. Luckily, the drizzle outside means nobody’s paying much attention to anything above umbrella-height.

Akira invites her into the cafe, though more to escape the downpour of rain rather than any familiar faces.

“Thanks for trying, Byleth.” The two linger near the doorway of the empty cafe, weighted down by rainwater and the events of the evening. “I wanted him on our side. I wanted him to be--” He chokes back a sob. Even despite the remaining droplets of rain on his face, Byleth knows which are tears.

“I couldn’t just let him die.” A solitary tear falls from her eyes.

Akira gives in. He breaks down into a weeping that he’s been desperately holding at bay since they’d left the Palace.

Byleth can do little more than bring him into a caring embrace. They remain there as he helplessly sheds each tear into her shoulder.

Minutes pass, though they feel like hours. The gentle rainstorm outside is the only backdrop to his wails. Finally, Akira backs away, wipes his tears aside, then speaks. His voice is cracked and raspy after that lament.

“We send the Calling Card on the thirteenth, then infiltrate the next day. Are you in?”

She nods in solemn affirmation. “We’ll make him pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took forever, jeez. work's been keeping me busy.
> 
> yeah, I had Kasumi join early. with the argument Byleth made against herself joining WAY earlier in the story, it made sense for those same points to be brought up now. just felt right, felt organic.


End file.
